Of Magic and Dragon Scales
by xXPandaLawlsXx
Summary: In a world filled with Mages, Sorcerers, Dragons, and other magical beings, Kurt Hummel thought he was only a human, until three dragons show up stating they are bonded to him and that he's been a Sorcerer all along. Modern Day.AU
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N):** Okay this is an idea that WILL NOT LEAVE ME ALONE. I'm not sure if anyone else besides my imagination will even like this, but I just couldn't sleep until I had written this.

If you like what you've read I would love to know. I'm pretty sure there will be a few more chapters written before the idea finally lets me sleep in peace, but if a few people pick up interest I wouldn't mind continuing it.

Anyways thanks for reading!

**Summary:** In a world filled with Mages, Sorcerers, Dragons, and other magical beings, Kurt Hummel thought he was only a human, until three dragons show up stating they are bonded to him and that he's been a Sorcerer all along. AU

****Edited Chapter****

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, Language, Violence, Multiple Partners, AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_Prologue_

_"Burt…" Elizabeth croaked as blood spilled from her chest. A small boy lay on the ground next to her, glowing faintly._

_"Elizabeth!" Burt sobbed, cradling the woman in his arms as he rocked back and forth. Three dragon corpses laid around the couple and child in the middle of a large field. "You can't die, you can't leave us all alone."_

_"I have no choice, my love." the woman whispered, her eyes fluttering shut. "You have to protect Kurt, they'll come for him again…" She rasped._

_Burt looked towards his small son before letting another pained sob leave his chest. "I don't understand, why did it have to be this way?"_

_"It's the way this world works, they will want to use him and his dragons…" Elizabeth muttered, trying to open her eyes once more. "I…I've placed a spell on him, his soul has stopped calling for them…"_

_"Them?" Burt asked anxiously, pushing the long blond hair from his wife's face as she struggled to breathe._

_"His dragons, they won't be able to find him until his seventeenth year." Elizabeth stuttered out. "You've got to raise him as a human until then Burt, promise me." she begged._

_"I…I promise." Burt whispered back, holding the frail woman closer. "What will we do without you?" he asked, not looking up as the three dragons surrounding them slowly reverted back to their human state._

_"Live." Elizabeth said, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Don't…let Kurt forget me, please." she pleaded weakly, her world growing hazy and dark around the edge of her vision._

_"Never." Burt said in a shaky voice. "I love you Elizabeth, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." he whispered, pressing a soft kiss against the woman's cold lips._

_"I love you and Kurt so much more, B-Burt." Elizabeth whispered, closing her eyes again as her chest ached even more. "I'll always be with you…"_

_"Elizabeth…" Burt released an agonizing scream as the love of his life took one last shuddering breath within his arms._

When his son had awoke he made a quick and painful lie of how his mother had died in a car crash with her three best friends. It tore at his heart to disrespect her death in such a way but he had promised to raise Kurt as human until it came time for the boy to discover who and what he was.

As they stood in the graveyard, staring at the freshly turned earth of the grave, the two of them didn't utter a word. Burt looked away from the headstone to stare at his small son who knew nothing of what he was or how much would rest on his shoulders in the future. Walking back through the cemetery he heard a small sniffle behind him and stopped, slowly holding out his hand. A little hand quickly grasped his, shaking as it tightened weakly around his larger one. At that moment he swore to himself that as long as he breathed he would be there for Kurt no matter what happened. Not because of his promise to Elizabeth or what he was or was going to become. No, it was because Kurt was HIS son, a son that he loved above anything else in the world. He knew the year he turned seventeen everything would change.

* * *

><p>"Did you <em>see<em> what she was wearing?" Mercedes chattered as they walked through the halls. "I mean, the girl is a magician, couldn't she modify that stupid animal sweater into something more appealing?"

Kurt nodded absently as they stopped at their lockers. He shoved in a few textbooks before grabbing another binder to add to his bag. It wasn't as if he was intentionally ignoring his best friend, but the dream he had had the night before was still bothering him. He had been having if for a few months now, ever since his birthday to be exact.

It was always the same. Soft comforting voices would call out to him, sometimes even sing while green eyes would watch him from one side of the darkened room. Friendly brown eyes that seemed to spark with something more when he stared back into them would watch him from the opposite side. The ones that drew him in the most though was a pair of very intense hazel that seemed to smolder as they stared at him from the closest point in the darkened place. It had gone a bit differently this time though, and that's what made it a bit unnerving.

_"We've found you."_

_"Finally!"_

_"We're coming."_

They were three very different voices, though each sounded somewhat serious and vague. He mentally shook himself before looking into the little mirror on the inside oh his locker door to make sure his hair was still in place. He picked up a can of hairspray to spray an extra coat just to make sure it would last through next period, pushing it back in his locker before closing it and replacing the lock.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked with a raised brow.

"What?" Kurt asked, trying to recall the last thing the girl had been talking about. When she crossed her arms with a small grin he sighed. "Sorry 'Cedes, I guess I'm kind of spacey today." he admitted before they began to walk down the hall again for their third period class. "What were we talking about?" he asked, glancing around to make sure Karofsky and the rest of his gang of idiots weren't out on the prowl.

"I said there was a rumor that real Mages are actually coming here today!" the girl exclaimed excitedly, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"That's just stupid, like Mages would even consider stepping one foot into Lima." he said with a sigh, reaching up to rub at his forehead. What was with this constant headache today? He tensed slightly as Karofsky and his gang rounded the corner, being loud and obnoxious as usual.

"Uh oh." Mercedes said, looking around for a classroom to duck into since they were holding familiar large cups that no doubt was filled to the brim with cold slush.

Kurt glanced at his friend and noted the expensive, tasteful jacket the girl was wearing that day. He himself had actually worn things that weren't too important to him so he began to look for shelter for her. He noticed the girls bathroom nearby and gently used his hand to push on her shoulder. When she looked up to him he tilted his head towards the door and she smiled before hurrying in. The boy's room wasn't safe since the others could just follow him in, he definitely wasn't going to go running into the girls restroom while the jocks watched. That would be adding on to the death sentence that was his high school social life.

"Sup' fag?" Karofsky asked with a large grin as they stopped in front of him, the other jocks behind him hooting with glee afterwords.

Kurt sighed and gripped the strap of his messenger bag tighter as he waited. When nothing was thrown at him he looked up and frowned. Oh he was supposed to respond this time? "You know, I thought even idiots could come up with more creative greetings from time to time. Its not like anyone is in the dark about my sexuality-" he gasped as the cold ice was suddenly thrown against his face. He stood there, blinking as his eyes burned and wet sludge rolled down his chin and throat.

"Maybe next time you should watch your big mouth." One of the football players said through a loud laugh, a large gust of wind pushing Kurt into the lockers on the left side of the hall. He groaned slightly as he fell to the floor, the pressure of the wind slowly lifting. It would never make sense to him how some of the most horrible of people were gifted with magic. Some of the football players were Elementals who abused their power almost daily by torturing the glee club or other less popular kids in the school.

Loud laughter and heavy footsteps announced the groups leave. Kurt sighed before digging in his bag for the spare towel he always carried, pressing it to his eyes as they continued to sting. What he wouldn't give to posses just one drop of magic for one moment to show those jerks exactly what it felt like to be prayed upon. Sadly he was only human, with nothing really to offer the world besides his fashion sense. Slowly he stood up from the floor where he had fallen and walked to the girls bathroom, getting met by a small gasp from Mercedes.

"Boy, why didn't you run?" Mercedes asked, walking up and grabbing his arm to lead him to a sink.

"That would just encourage them." Kurt replied, pulling his bag from his shoulder to place it on the ground next to him. He turned the knob on the sink to dampen his towel before pressing it against his eyes again.

"I don't understand why Figgins doesn't do something about them, it's not fair." Mercedes muttered as she bent down to look through Kurt's bag. She found his extra set of clothes and laid them out on the sink next to him, looking to the bathroom door as the bell rang.

"You better go before you're late." Kurt said, wincing as his head began to throb from the recent locker smashing. Stupid jocks.

"What about you?" Mercedes asked.

"I'll probably use all of first period in here trying to get all this out of my hair." Kurt replied with a sigh, looking at himself in the mirror when he could finally open his stinging eyes.

"Alright, see you later then." Mercedes called before walking towards the exit, pausing and turning to face Kurt again. "Thanks by the way." she said with a smile, leaving when Kurt sent her a small nod.

Eventually Kurt managed to clean the colored ice from his hair and skin. His eyes still burned and his head still ached as he changed into the spare set of skinny jeans and t-shirt behind one of the stalls. He tried to salvage the white shirt he had worn, but he knew that the dye from the coloring would never wash out. So with a heavy sigh he threw it in the trashcan before stuffing his wet jeans into his bag. He walked towards the door and opened it about halfway before pausing in surprise when he heard a familiar voice.

"I know he's here!" the voice snapped.

"Blaine's right, this is the school we saw from the small glimpses into his memory." Another familiar voice responded calmly.

"Could it be possible that maybe he's sick or something?" a lighter voice asked worriedly.

"Are all three of you are sure this is the right place…? Surely Elizabeth wouldn't let her son live in such a…"

"Different town." Someone said, finishing the other person's sentence.

"Why would we lie about this Wes?"

At least three of those voices sounded so close to the ones that spoke and whispered to him in his dreams. The name they had mentioned was his mothers'…He shook his head quickly before sighing. He was loosing it if he thought that they were looking for him. He was nothing but a normal human, who was named the 'local fag' so why would anyone want anything to do with him? Slowly he opened the door all the way before walking out and turning down the hall to walk to his class, not even looking in their direction.

"Hey!"

Kurt ignored the shout and began to walk faster but didn't get very far before a large hand grabbed his arm. He cried out in surprise when a hot jolt traveled down his arm and then throughout the rest of his body. Trying to tear his arm away he turned and was met with familiar hazel colored eyes. He felt his eyelids droop as his head began to spin and something on his lower right hip began to throb in time with his head.

_"Kurt…!"_

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel, surely you didn't really expect that you could hide him forever."<p>

Kurt blinked a few times as he was pulled from unconsciousness. His head felt heavy as he turned it to his left, his dad's and Carole's wedding picture staring back at from the wall across the room. Wait….when did he get home? He furrowed his brows as he tried to remember, jumping slightly when his father began to yell.

"You will not take my son away from me!" Burt shouted.

"We wouldn't dream of it, Sir." A calmer voice stated.

Well that voice sounded very-suddenly everything began to come back to Kurt, making his head spin slightly. That's right! That guy had grabbed his arm and then everything had went black. The school must have called his dad and that's how he was laying on the living room couch with the warm leather jacket draped over him. Wait…what?

He looked at the jacket closely knowing it wasn't one of his right off the bat. Now the question was just exactly who it did it belong to because he knew for certain his father didn't own one this expensive. He pulled it closer to his nose and breathed in the scent, smiling when the thick scent of cologne and aftershave tickled his nose. Slowly he sat up, gasping when something on his hip burned from the movement. Pushing the jacket to the other end of the couch he lifted his shirt and pulled down the front of his jeans. His eyes widened as an unfamiliar mark on his hip stared back up at him.

"You're awake!" a loud voice called out eagerly, causing Kurt to jump once again. He looked up, quickly finding the source of his near heart attack as a blond-haired man walked towards him.

"D-Dad!" he called out, looking towards the kitchen when he heard a chair scrape against the tile of the floor. His father quickly emerged, pushing past the blond that had stopped in his tracks once Kurt had called for his father.

"Kurt!" Burt said, sitting on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. He reached out and placed his hand on the teen's forehead, noticing the slight warmth. "How are you feeling kiddo?"

Kurt blinked before looking over to the kitchen as four more people walked through the entryway. One he recognized right away from the bright hazel gaze and dark curls. He glared at him for a few seconds, ignoring the other three in favor of looking at his father again.

Burt sighed before rubbing the back of his neck. "There is so much I haven't told you Kurt, I'm so sorry." Burt began, but didn't have a chance to continue once one of the mages standing behind him began to speak.

"You look so much like your mother." One of the other men said, another darker skinned man that stood beside him nodding in agreement.

How could they of known his mother? They looked like they were around the same age as he was and he hardly remembered her. Kurt turned to his father again, seeing a pained expression etched into his face. "Dad?" he whispered.

Burt looked down to his knees quietly. "Do you think I could have a little time with him?" he asked, glaring towards the small group in his house.

"Do you really think we are going to let him out of our sight when we've finally found him after five-hundred years?" The blond from before snapped as he watched Kurt closely.

"I have to at least explain things to him!" Burt cried out, reaching over and taking Kurt's hand.

"You've had nine years to do so, Mr. Hummel." the shortest person stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jeff, Nick, calm down." The hazel eyed person, that Kurt refused to look at, said in a commanding tone.

"Maybe this will all go over better if we all try to explain." One of the men standing behind his father said before flicking his hand it the air. A tea cup floated from the other room to land in his palm before he sat down in an arm chair.

Kurt watched the display of magic with wide eyes before looking back to his father. "You know these people?" he asked quietly, still too shocked to really notice how all the others stared intently at him.

"Not really." Burt replied gruffly before standing. He watched as the other three squished together on the love seat before gesturing to the two mages. "This is Wes and David, they were your mother's friends."

Kurt looked at them again before his jaw dropped. "But how?" he asked in an alarmed voice. "They only look a few years older than me, if that!"

"Do public schools not teach about Mages and other magical races these days?" Wes scoffed, shaking his head before taking a sip of his tea.

"Well it is Lima…maybe they can't afford the classes?" David asked as he stood behind Wes's chair.

"Mages?" Kurt whispered in awe. He looked back to his father who was looking guiltier by the second. "Dad…what's going on?"

"Your mother didn't die in a pile up, Kurt." Burt whispered, running a hand across his head when he took his cap off. "She wasn't human like me, and you aren't either." he began. "She died protecting you from poachers-"

"Not…human?" Kurt interrupted before he laughed. "Dad! This is insane, I've been a human all my life!" he shivered in response to the loud growls now coming from the love-seat.

"How could you tell him such lies?" one of the men on the couch asked in a dark voice.

"Kurt, your mother was a Sorceress." Burt continued, ignoring the continued growls and offended looks from the others in the room.

Kurt's jaw dropped. There was no way! "Dad, this isn't funny!" he said, shifting to where his feet touched the ground. "What is all this really about?"

"Kurt I'm not lying to you, I promised your mother I would raise you as a human until your dragons could find you." Burt whispered, watching his son's face twist into even more confusion.

"Dragons? I see no dragons!" Kurt huffed, trying to stand but falling back to couch when the room began to spin from the effort. He had noticed the three on the couch had jumped up as if to help but they kept their distance.

"Kurt, you can't tell me you didn't know dragons have a mortal form." Wes said from his chair.

"You are all crazy, is this another stupid dream?" Kurt asked, absently rubbing the burning spot on his lower hip. "I liked the other ones better." he stated. He looked towards the three that now stood behind his father.

"Kurt, this isn't a dream." the blond said looking to the other two.

"How about we introduce ourselves first, it may help." the shorter one said before clearing his throat. "My name is Nick." he began, looking towards the taller blond. "This is Jeff, and this is Blaine." Nick said as he gestured to the one who had grabbed Kurt earlier.

Kurt just stared at them for a moment before looking up at his father. "This has to be a dream." he insisted, slowly pinching himself on the arm to see if that would wake him up which caused the so called 'dragons' to growl once again. He frowned when he didn't wake up.

"No kid, this is real. You are a Sorcerer and your dragons have found you." Burt said sadly, glancing to the other three.

"You are lying!" Kurt exclaimed, glaring at his father. "I'm just a human! My mother was a human! I've never done any magic!" he cried out, jumping when the window on the other side of the room suddenly cracked.

"No magic, huh?" David asked with a grin, watching as more cracks appeared in the windowpane.

Kurt was fed up with this, he really was. "Prove it!" he snapped, glaring past his father to the other three. He frowned when the blond grinned while he tore off his shirt. The other two gave a slower smile before doing the same. They slowly turned and Kurt's eyes widened as he saw the same mark that now graced his flesh, though his was smaller and burning his hip at the moment while the tattoo like image covered their entire back. Kurt bit his lip before clenching his hands into fists where they rested on his lap. "No, this thing is only on me because you grabbed me!" he shouted, pointing at the dragon named Blaine.

Blaine turned around to find Kurt's finger pointing at him. "It reappeared because when I touched you I broke the last of whatever spell Elizabeth used to hide you and seal your powers with." he explained calmly.

"Spell?" Kurt asked, getting even more confused. He looked to his father as he sat beside him on the couch.

"Your mother feared the poachers would come back for you, so she placed some kind of spell on you that sealed your magic." Burt explained, taking his son's hand in his again. "Kurt, I know this is a lot to take in, but this is really what you are…"

"But how?" Kurt asked, glancing back at the dragons who had yet to pull their shirts back over their heads. "You are a human dad, not a Sorcerer. I thought only a Sorcerer or Sorceress could only have a child with one of their dragons?" he asked, trying to find something that would disprove all of this.

"You are a very rare case, Kurt." David began, rubbing his chin in thought.

"You are the only one within five-hundred years that has been born from a Sorceress and a human. I'm sure your mother wasn't expecting you to inherit her magic." Wes continued for his friend.

Kurt looked down to his knees, mind racing. "If this is all true how could she have died then?" he asked. "I thought Sorcerers and Sorceress's were immortal because of their dragons?"

"Nothing in this world is truly immortal, Kurt." Burt replied, squeezing his son's hand. "Are you alright?"

"No." Kurt whispered, looking up at the dragons who were watching him closely. What was he supposed to do now? He now had three dragons claiming to be his and the way the other Mages were looking at him made him feel like there was even more than what he knew now.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **I know, very weird and strange. I've had this story line running around in my head for weeks. I know a lot of people will probably hate this, but I decided to post it and see what others would think of it? I know this chapter doesn't explain much, but it does kick off a few things.

So if you like drop a few reviews to let me know. I don't blame you if you don't like it though.

**Thanks for reading! **Even though it is really weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): **Wow! So many reviews. I thought I was only going to post a few chapters then delete it. Guess I was wrong. : D

***_I know in the previous chapter all I mentioned was that this is Klaine. Well if some people didn't catch the hint in the preview that it will actually be a foursome then I'm sorry. I thought I would warn you in this chapter incase you do not enjoy multiple partners. I hope you continue to read though!_***

**Thanks for all your reviews!** Please keep sending them, it really encourages me.

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:** M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_You want to what? (Part 1)_

Kurt felt like the room was spinning as he sat there, trying to take in all the information. He felt his dad squeeze his hand again and something was said above his head.

"Kurt." Burt said, reaching up with his other hand to shake his son's shoulder gently.

"Dad I don't know what to do." Kurt said helplessly, looking over at his dad with wide eyes.

"Oh Kurt…" Burt said softly before looking to the Mages. "Can we give him a break?" he asked, glancing over at the dragons who had donned their shirts once more.

"I believe that may be in order, I'm sure the spell gave him a nasty fever when it broke, perhaps bed rest would be best." Wes stated with a nod of his head. "We need to speak of living arrangements anyways."

Burt's head snapped up from his son's face towards the Asian. "Excuse me?" he asked, frowning when David chuckled in return.

"Mr. Hummel, do you really think the dragons will let Kurt out of their sight?" David asked, smiling when Kurt rolled his eyes, leaning against Burt.

"What does that have to do with living arrangements?" Burt snapped, really not liking the way this conversation was heading.

"Well unless you want us to pull Kurt from his school and home right this moment, I suggest you better prepare for a few guests." Wes said.

"But we don't have any guest rooms!" Kurt pointed out, glancing over as Jeff began to chuckle. He narrowed his eyes slightly, dropping his gaze when his father squeezed his hand again.

"There must be another way." Burt said, watching the two Mages closely.

"Well, there is another way Mr. Hummel but I doubt you, Kurt, or the dragons really want to push it that far yet." Wes explained.

"What is it?" Burt asked, getting frustrated as things began to sound more and more like the dragons would be taking up residence in his house either way.

"The dragons could claim Kurt which would allow them to move into an apartment around here." David said, grinning when Kurt gave him a confused look.

"Claim?" Kurt asked, knowing he probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Sex." Wes answered simply, laughing when Kurt's pale face flushed to a bright red.

"W-What? I have to have sex with one of them?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"No, all three, eventually." David replied, holding back his own laugh as Kurt looked down to his lap.

"We would never force you, Kurt." Blaine whispered, smiling to Kurt when he looked up at him. "We could never hurt you in such a way."

"I…can't." Kurt said, looking at his father who wasn't listening to him at the moment.

"Right." Burt sighed before standing, letting his son's hand fall back in his lap. "What am I supposed to tell my wife and her son?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You love another even after a Sorceress chose you instead of her dragons?" Nick asked through a soft growl.

"Nick." Blaine said, reaching over to squeeze the other's knee. He looked towards Burt with a cold expression.

"Maybe you should help Kurt up to his room before we begin?" David interjected, watching as the teen fought to sit up straight.

Burt looked to his son and sighed, leaning over and taking his arm to help him stand. He began to lead him towards the stairs before he was swatted away. "Kurt." he began, really not wanting his son to fall down the stairs.

"Dad, I'm not helpless." Kurt mumbled before grabbing on to the railing to steady himself as he began his trek upstairs. He winced as his hip burned more each time he took a step. How long would it feel like this?

Burt sighed as he watched Kurt wobble up the stairs and glared as the dragons began to walk after him. "If you hurt my son, I swear you will regret it." he said under his breath, knowing that he could be heard perfectly. A small growl was his only answer before the other three walked up behind Kurt.

"Well, lets get this over with." Burt said before plopping back on the couch, staring at the two Mages who were staring right back. This wasn't going to be easy to explain to Carole when she got home. How was this going to work?

* * *

><p>"Can't you leave me alone?" Kurt shouted, trying to shut the door in Blaine's face as he stood outside his bedroom door.<p>

"No, you belong to us." Blaine stated calmly, easily catching the door with his hand as Jeff chuckled behind him. "Can't we talk about this?"

"Which part, the one where you are forever going to be in my personal bubble because we are somehow bonded, or the fact that each of you want to grope me?" Kurt snapped back.

"Well I like that last one…" Jeff said, rolling his eyes when Nick smacked his arm.

Nick pushed Blaine from the doorway to take his place. "Kurt, we aren't going to force you to do anything you don't want, but we do need to talk." he said calmly, smiling when Kurt raised a brow at him. "Please."

Kurt opened his mouth to tell them they could take their talk and shove it somewhere the sun didn't shine but quickly lost the ability to stand instead. The world seemed to tilt as he fell, making him nauseous. He closed his eyes, waiting to hit the floor face first until a pair of hands grabbed him.

"Kurt!" Nick whispered as he easily pulled him back up. "Lets get you to bed." he said, picking Kurt off his feet to carry him bridal style into the teen's room.

"Put me down!" Kurt snapped, kicking his legs as the shorter male easily carried him to his bed.

"How come you get to hold him?" Jeff huffed, pulling back the covers on Kurt's bed.

"Because." Nick stated simply as he sat Kurt on his bed.

"Get out!" Kurt cried out, glaring at the three who were staring at him.

"No." Blaine said, waving his hand in the air. A gust of wind pushed the door they had just entered through closed.

"You have no right to be in here!" Kurt argued before wincing. That stupid mark was really starting to bother him. It just seemed to burn more and more as he moved. A cool hand was suddenly on his forehead, startling him from his thoughts.

"Elizabeth knew her spells." Jeff whistled before easily using one of his hand to push Kurt down to lay on the bed.

"Stop it!" Kurt shouted when Nick began to unlace his boots. He tried to pull his feet from the other's hands but was stopped when Jeff held down his legs. "Don't touch me!" he yelled, gasping when the vase he had recently purchased exploded from its spot on his desk.

"Calm yourself, Love." Jeff whispered, watching as Kurt winced again.

"Freaking out is only going to make everything else worse." Blaine said, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Just take a deep breath and control your anger unless you want something else to break." he added, smiling when Kurt's eyes closed.

This just wasn't fair! What had he done to deserve this? How had his mother put up with three dragons? Well maybe his were just exceptionally annoying. He opened his eyes again when he felt another pair of hands pull off his socks. Slowly he reached up to rub his hip through the fabric of his jeans when the mark began to burn even more.

"Its burning." Blaine stated, smiling when Kurt looked at him with a surprised expression. "I can stop it." he offered, placing his larger hand over Kurt's where it rested against his hip.

"Why should I trust you when you started this in the first place?" Kurt whispered, eyeing him carefully. Should he trust this so called dragon?

"Kurt, please let me help you." Blaine begged, hating the way Kurt winced every time he shifted. He gently pushed Kurt's hand from his hip, looking into the teen's eyes the whole time.

Blaine looked worried, Kurt had to give him that. His face scrunched up as his head began to throb. "Okay." he croaked, tilting his head to the other side so he wouldn't have to look at the other three. He gasped when he felt Blaine's hand on the zipper of his jeans. "W-What are you doing?" he asked, trying to push the large hand away.

"Kurt I'm not going to do anything…obscene." Blaine whispered, glaring at Jeff when the blond laughed. "I need to get to the mark." he explained, slowly pushing down the jeans and the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs. He smiled once he saw the irritated skin that bore the beautiful mark. It seemed the mark was gaining the color of light lilac and a darker purple that contrasted well with Kurt's pale skin.

"S-Stop staring!" Kurt snapped, trying to turn away but Jeff held him down to the mattress gently by the shoulders.

"Sorry Kurt, its just so beautiful." Blaine whispered before looking into Kurt's now open eyes. "This is probably going to seem weird to you, but I promise it will make the burning go away."

Kurt's brow furrowed as Blaine spoke. He noticed the other's bright hazel eyes began to glow slightly and he swallowed quickly, really wondering what the dragon was going to do. He watched as the curly headed dragon dipped his head down and held his breath as he felt a nose rub across the irritated skin on his hip. "Blaine…" he whimpered when he heard the low growl from the other.

Blaine inhaled the teen's scent deeply before pressing his lips to the mark, smiling against the heated skin when he heard Kurt gasp. He pressed a few more gentle kisses to the mark and the rest of the skin across the thin hip before rolling his tongue over the reddened skin.

Kurt's eyes widened quickly as he felt the warm tongue lap against his skin. He reached up to shove Blaine's head from his hip but Jeff grabbed his wrist and pulled his arms back to pin them above his head. "Let go!" he commanded, gasping when the tongue pressed against his skin again.

"You've got to feel it working." Nick commented from the other side of the bed. Slowly he reached out to run his fingers through the styled hair, smiling whenever the teen whimpered.

Kurt had to admit that whatever Blaine was doing to him it seemed to be helping. His mark cooled more with each lick, causing him to relax a little. The feeling of the others tongue pressing against his skin was oddly comforting which was causing his eyes to droop. "You can…stop now." he said after a yawn. It had stopped burning a few moments ago but Blaine kept licking him. When Blaine didn't stop he sighed, trying to pull his wrists free from Jeff's large hands.

"Just go to sleep, Kurt." Nick whispered in Kurt's ear before nuzzling his neck. He watched as Kurt tried to keep his eyes open, chuckling when Jeff pressed his lips to his forehead.

"He still has a pretty high fever." Jeff mumbled against Kurt's pale skin. He let go of the teen's wrist when he finally fell asleep, sitting on the side of the bed where he replaced Nick's fingers in Kurt's chestnut colored hair. "He's beautiful.." he whispered in awe as he looked over the thin body beside him.

"And very stubborn." Nick added, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek, smiling when the teen mumbled in his sleep. He looked towards Blaine when he finally pulled away from Kurt's hip.

Blaine licked his lips before leaning over Kurt to crash his lips against Nick's, slipping his tongue between the shorter dragon's lips so that the other could taste what he had been enjoying. He pulled back when Nick moaned. He didn't have to find Jeff because the blond had pulled him to his lips by the back of his neck.

"Fuck." Jeff breathed when they pulled apart, glancing back towards Kurt. "I can't imagine what other parts taste like." he said with a sly grin.

"Keep your pants up Jeff, its not like we are going to know anytime soon." Nick stated, slowly pulling the covers over Kurt's body.

"Nick is right, we have to let him adjust before we try anything." Blaine said with a nod of his head. Slowly he leaned down to press a kiss against Kurt's cheek. "Nick, we'll be back after we talk with the others." he explained, leaning over to nuzzle Nick's neck.

"Why can't I stay with him instead?" Jeff whined, giving Nick a slight glare.

"Because you would scare him before we even get to explain anything." Nick replied with a slight grin. He slowly scooted closer to Kurt as he slept, watching the teen's chest rise and fall as he breathed.

Jeff groaned as he was dragged from the room by Blaine. "Its not fair." he pouted as they headed down the stairs.

"I'm sure we'll get plenty of time to spend with him once we have settled and moved into his room later." Blaine said, smiling when Jeff snorted.

"He won't take that well." Jeff said with a smirk.

"Probably not."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Short one I know, but let me know how you like it! I need to go back and edit the first chapter, I looked over it earlier today and saw so many spelling mistakes. But I have another chapter to write for another story. Geeze. My brain needs to stop making up these ideas…

Oh! I know some of you are probably like:

"WTF DOES THE MARK LOOK LIKE?"

I'll be explaining in the next part of this chapter :)

**THANKS FOR READING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): **_I just can't believe people like this. _**Thank you for the amazing reviews! **I don't know how to thank all of you enough. : )

It will probably be close to 3 or 4 days before this will be updated again. I am currently working on _**Sketchy Relations**_ and its taking all my brain power it seems to write out the chapter. So hopefully that will be posted later tonight or tomorrow morning.

**Thank you so much for reading! **_I LOVE _your reviews so keep them coming : D

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_You Want to What? (Part 2)_

"So we agree then?" Wes asked, writing down something on a pad of paper.

"I guess, though I'm not sure why you two think you have to barge in every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Burt grumbled as he watched David look over the document he had pulled from his brief case.

"Well someone has to teach him how to control all that power." David replied before pushing the paper in his hands into Wes's view.

Burt sighed and looked towards Jeff and Blaine who had joined them at the beginning of their conversation. "You better swear not to jump him." he snapped, getting angry when the blond grinned and winked at him.

"Mr. Hummel, We couldn't even if we wanted to." Blaine reassured the man. "We are linked to Kurt in a way you will never understand. I couldn't imagine harming one hair upon his head."

"Good, because the poor kid doesn't need to fear his own damn room too." Burt grumbled looking down at the papers splayed across the table in front of the two mages. His brows shot up at the title of one of them.

"You can't possibly have the money to add a class to McKinley." Burt sputtered, frowning when Wes smiled up at him.

"Burt, you must remember how well off Elizabeth's family was." Wes said, picking up a stack of papers.

"The rest of the school's population needs to be taught correctly about different races. If not we will only continue to breed ignorance." David said with a shake of his head.

"Of course I remember how well off Elizabeth's family was, they were all at one point in time sneering at me because I had nothing to offer their daughter." Burt snapped, slamming his first upon the table. "He doesn't….know does he?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, not yet." David said, knowing what Burt was asking.

"We'll have to tell him when we are summoned." Wes added.

"No!" Burt cried out. "He is my son!" he said desperately.

"Kurt is his only heir." Wes said, placing his pen down to stare straight into Burt's eyes. "He and his dragons have been wanting their grandson for a long time." he continued, closing his eyes. "You have no idea what torture they've been through thinking that Kurt has been dead with his mother all this time."

"If you tell him, he'll take him away!" Burt yelled as he stood, the chair falling behind him to clatter to the floor.

"Mr. Hummel, please calm down and lower your voice unless you want to wake Kurt who still has a fever." Blaine stated calmly.

"Don't tell me what to do in my own damn house!" Burt shouted, jumping back when Jeff stood up.

"Mr. Hummel, if you do not stop screaming like a banshee I will stuff something down-" Jeff began, stopping when he felt Blaine's hand wrap around his arm.

"No, Jeff." Blaine said gently, pulling him back down to sit in his seat.

"Hmm, perhaps we should also give you a crash course in dealing with Dragons." Wes said picking up his pen again to tap it against his chin. "You are very lucky they are older dragons who have trained their patience." he added.

Jeff snorted at the comment before leaning the chair back to balance on two legs, staring at the ceiling wishing he was snuggled up with Kurt at the moment like he knew Nick was.

Burt took a deep breath before picking his chair back up and sitting down again. "Please, you can't tell him, at least not yet." he begged sadly.

"Burt, you know we can not lie to him." Wes said sympathetically.

"If it's any consolation, he wouldn't immediately force Kurt to come to him." David began, looking over towards Blaine who was watching Burt closely. "He is not that kind of man, but he does have a right to him."

Burt held his head between his hands as he thought. "How long before you are called upon?" he asked quietly.

"I say about a month, but it wouldn't be unlike Markus to have a few other spies check on what we are doing in a town such as Lima. He may find out before we tell him." Wes said shaking his head. "Lets just hope that isn't the case because if it is he will be very angry with us…"

Burt lifted his head and glanced at the two dragons. "You better be sleeping on the damn floor or something." he grumbled. He glared as the blond let the chair slam back down on all fours, the biggest grin upon his lips at the comment.

"Sir, eventually your son _will_ be having sex whether you like it or not, probably even under your own roof." Jeff growled playfully, licking his lips just to irritate the man further. "Might as well get used to it."

Blaine sighed. "Mr. Hummel, you'll have to excuse Jeff and his lack of manners." he began before glancing at Jeff with a small glare. The blond just shrugged in return, grabbing the pen Wes had been using to play with it. "Before we came into this conversation we actually ordered a bed to be delivered around five, so you needn't worry. We would of course love to be in your son's bed, but we will not force ourselves into it."

"Good." Burt mumbled before looking at the papers Wes shoved in front of him. "Why is this necessary?" he asked, looking at all the paper work he had to fill out.

"Kurt will need a lot of things in the near future, by signing these papers you are allowing his dragons to take control of the accountants Elizabeth left for him." David explained, interlacing his fingers as he watched Burt read the fine print.

"Why can't I just sign them into Kurt's name? He's really good with money and knows what to do." Burt argued, really not wanting the dragons to have any other hold on Kurt than what they already had.

"Burt, you know as well as we do that immortals play by a whole different set of laws. Kurt is still considered very young." Wes explained slowly.

Burt sighed before he began to sign his name upon the lies with X's by them. He read through everything carefully, not liking anything about this.

* * *

><p>Nick watched Kurt as he slept, something he knew he would never tire of. The boy was absolutely breathtaking as he laid there, his small chest rising up and down with every breath he took. He watched as Kurt's eyelashes would flutter from time to time as he dreamed, causing Nick to sigh softly. How had they gotten so lucky to have been bonded to such a beautiful Sorcerer?<p>

Nick smiled when Kurt rolled towards him, snuggling into his warmth as he continued to sleep. Slowly he reached over to run his fingers against then teen's side, kissing the other's warm forehead as the boy mumbled in his sleep. His breath caught in his throat when Kurt smiled, the pure innocence and beauty of it catching him off guard. "How can one boy be so perfect?" he whispered to the unconscious boy in front of him, wrapping his arms around the thin body to pull him closer. Kurt only snuggled closer, letting out a content sigh.

Nick listened to the conversation from his spot on the bed with Kurt. Blaine and Jeff had intentionally left the door open so he could easily listen in if he wanted, which of course he did. Kurt was his too after all, and nothing was going to keep him in the dark about the decisions the others were making. At this point in time he was very glad dragons had exceptional hearing abilities, meaning he could hear the conversation easily if he just concentrated a little.

He agreed with many of the things that they spoke about, grinning when Burt and then Jeff lost their cool. It was going to be interesting living here with Kurt since the blond and bald man didn't seem to get along at all. He was mildly amused when he had to listen to Blaine trying to be the peace keeper since that was usually his job among the three dragons.

Once everything had quieted down for a while Nick began to relax, pressing kisses along Kurt's jaw line from time to time, loving the soft grunts or mumbles he would receive in return. The door opened in one of these sessions and he had to hold back a laugh at the glare he was receiving from Burt. The man began to walk towards them but Nick's loud growl stopped him in his tracks.

"I just want to know if his fever is going down." the man snapped, watching as the dragon continued to press kisses along Kurt's neck and shoulder possessively. He heard another growl come from the other and sighed, taking a few steps back, stopping when the growling stopped.

"The fever has reduced a bit, but he needs a few more hours of sleep." Nick whispered softly, his green eyes glowing. He knew the man was worried about his child and he felt sorry for the loss of Kurt's mother and dragons, but he needed to learn not to come between dragons and their Sorcerer.

"Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked quietly as he walked in behind the man with Jeff in tow. He watched as Jeff automatically walked to the bed, climbing in behind Nick.

"He's not yours…" Burt mumbled, glaring at the two dragons on the bed who growled loudly at the statement. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Blaine glaring up at him with glowing hazel eyes.

"I suggest you leave now sir, we still have to move things around for the bed to fit in here and other…things." he said in a quiet voice. He really was trying to keep his temper in check.

Burt sighed and looked back to Kurt for a moment before walking out of the room and down the stairs. He didn't know what else he could do for his son. The three dragons could easily rip his head off, and he had a sneaking suspicion that the only reason that hadn't yet was because it would upset Kurt.

Blaine shut the door behind the man before walking over to the bed, smiling as he watched Jeff plant kisses along the back of Nick's neck while his arm curled around the shorter male and Kurt at the same time. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through the teen's soft chestnut colored hair. "He'll probably hate us for a while." he whispered.

"That's why you need to enjoy it while you can, Blaine." Nick whispered, smiling when Blaine laid behind Kurt, wrapping his arm around his slim waist before burying his nose in his hair.

"I can't believe…we've finally found him." Jeff whispered, running his fingers across Kurt's side as Blaine licked the back of the teen's neck.

"Mmhm." Blaine responded before nuzzling Kurt's shoulder. He chuckled softly when Kurt mumbled a sleepy complaint before snuggling into Nick even more. "He's perfect."

"Yup." Jeff said, using his elbow to elevate himself and lean across Nick to press a kiss to the bridge of Kurt's nose. He laid back down before looking around the room. "Interesting style." he mumbled, counting the number of bottles on the little vanity.

"I hate that we have to mess it up." Nick said sadly, smiling when Blaine leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"We have no choice Nick, its not like he can leave him." Blaine whispered, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder as he looked at the other two.

"We really should start unpacking…" Jeff stated even as he was pulling Nick's shirt from his shoulder so he could lick a long trail across the pale skin. He smirked as the shorter male shivered in response.

"You're right." Nick said, looking at Kurt longingly.

"I suppose." Blaine muttered as he tightened his hold around Kurt. A good thirty or so minutes passed before either of the dragons reluctantly pulled themselves from Kurt and his warm bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt was awoken by soft conversation and something scraping against the tile in his en-suite bathroom. He licked his lips before opening his eyes, thinking it was Carole trying to gather his laundry again. He really did love the woman, but she seemed to think he liked to be waited on hand and foot like Finn. Maybe he would of if he hadn't grown up basically caring for himself and his father after his mother had passed.<p>

Slowly he reached over to his nightstand for the bottle of water he placed there earlier that morning. He grumbled when he came in contact with air instead of the hard wood of his nightstand. Fumbling around a bit more he finally sat up with a loud groan, blinking when he noticed his bed wasn't in the middle of the room facing the door. In fact it was pushed all the way to his left wall while another king-sized bed was pushed up against his right wall. How did that happen, and since when did he need two beds…?

"Good evening, Kurt." Blaine said happily as he walked up to Kurt's bed. He smiled seeing the teen's hair sticking out in all directions and his shirt rumpled. The word adorable popped into his head but he chose to keep it to himself since the teen seemed to be fuming. "I know you might have questions as to why we moved every-"

"DAD!" Kurt screamed. He stumbled out of the bed, ungracefully running for his door. Suddenly a strong arm grabbed him around the waist to pick him up off the floor.

"Whoa, where's the party?" Jeff asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. He had just gotten out of the shower along with Nick so he had to hold the towel around his hip with his free hand.

Kurt was a little shocked the blond could just pick him up just as easily as he would a sack of potato's. "PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled, kicking his legs back and forth as the blond hitched him higher on his damp hip.

"Calm down, Kurt." Nick said soothingly, giving Jeff a look. "For heavens sake Jeff, did you have to snatch him up like that?" he asked, watching as Kurt tried to push himself to the floor.

"Well if I hadn't of caught him he would of ran down the stairs and broken his neck with the way he was running." Jeff replied, walking Kurt back to his bed where he dropped him on the mattress.

Kurt glared as he flopped down on the bed and was about to attempt another escape until his father burst forth form his door, causing Kurt to cheer silently in his head. "Dad!" he exclaimed, quickly scrambling to his feet again, running towards his father who caught him easily. "Have you seen what they've done with my room?" he asked quickly, eyeing the three dragons. He noticed Jeff and Nick had towels around their waist and dripping hair. Had they taken a shower at the same time…? He glanced towards his bathroom door noticing it stood ajar. His faced flushed to a dark red as he realized that they had taken a shower together in _his_ bathroom.

"Yeah I know kid, geeze, I thought they were jumping you or something." Burt breathed, hugging his son close, grinning at the dragons who glared at the shared affection between them.

"Y-You let them do this?" Kurt asked, stepping back from his father to look up at him with wide, startled eyes.

"I didn't have a choice, Kurt." Burt sighed, running his hand down his face. "It was either this or someone would take you away from me…or you know…the whole sex thing." Burt said, shifting his weight from foot to foot at the thought of his innocent son having any sexual relations.

"Oh…" Kurt whispered, looking to the floor as his face continued to grow hotter from embarrassment. He felt his father's hand on his forehead and sighed as the older man made a disappointed noise.

"Still a bit warm." Burt muttered before removing his hand. "Carole is almost finished with dinner, so why don't you wash up and head down with Boots, Wallet, and Purse when you're finished." he said, grinning when Kurt smiled up at him.

"Which one is which?" he asked, glancing at the dragons who didn't look too amused.

"Well lets see, the short one I figure should be boots." Burt started, grinning as Nick glared in return. "The tall blond one can be Purse, you know since he seems so flamboyant." he continued ignoring the loud growl from Jeff. "I guess the middle one would be Wallet since he looks like a type of kid that would go to those preppy boarding schools." he finished, smiling when Kurt began to laugh.

"Too bad dragon skin is out of season at the moment." Kurt said in return before nodding at his father. "Okay, I'll be down after I take a shower I guess." he said quietly. "What did you tell Carole and Finn?" he asked hesitantly.

Burt sighed and shook his head. "David and Wes are staying for dinner to help me explain it to them." he said tiredly.

"You're telling them the truth?" Kurt asked surprised.

"I can't lie to Carole like that." Burt admitted, smiling at Kurt's surprised look. "She really cares about you too, Kurt. I'm sure she and Finn will understand." he said, reaching out to pat his son on the shoulder.

"I hope so, because I don't understand it all." Kurt mumbled, smiling at his father before he left, shutting the door behind him. He sighed, tensing up when one of the dragons cleared their throat. He turned on his heel to stare at them. 'Don't say anything." he snapped, walking towards his dresser for a clean shirt and loose fitting shorts.

"Kurt…I really think we need to talk after-" Blaine began but was interrupted by the Sorcerer.

"I said don't!" Kurt said quickly, walking towards the bathroom. "Just…leave me alone for a few minutes." he begged before walking in and closing the door behind him, twisting the little lock on the doorknob. He rubbed at his face as he walked to the shower, noticing the room was still steamy from the shower the other two had recently shared. He felt his cheeks heat again and quickly turned on the shower before heading back to the large mirror above the sink. Reaching up he quickly wiped the steamed glass with his hand to look at his face, frowning when he saw how wet his eyes looked. He bit his bottom lip when tears finally welled over.

This wasn't his idea of a happily ever after, far from it actually. "M-mom how did you do this?" he asked sadly, reaching up to scrub at his cheeks. How could anyone do this actually? Did other Sorcerer's have three dragons land on their door step refusing to go away? A small sob left him then, making him grateful that he had turned on the shower to drown out his crying. No way did he want the other three to see him like this.

He blinked as his right hip began to tingle slightly, sighing once he realized it was where that stupid mark was. Slowly he pulled up his shirt and pushed down his pants to have a closer look now that he was alone. He was surprised that the mark had gained color and briefly wondered if the marks on the other's back were the same color. Quickly he shook his head to rid those thoughts from his head, looking back down to study the mark again. He smiled as he realized that it was kind of tribal-ish looking that took the form of three dragons chasing each other in a circle. Their long tail's intertwined in the inside the circle forming into a beautiful Celtic knot that actually was in the shape of a rose. Each of the dragon's eyes gained his attention as he realized they were all different colors. One set was green, another brown, and the last pair a strange mix of gold and green.

Snorting he tore his eyes from the lilac colored mark before undressing and stepping underneath the warm spray of water in the shower. Figures he would get a girly mark instead of a nice gender free one. He sighed as he grabbed his shampoo. He supposed it could be worse though. At least it wasn't a pony chasing a rainbow.

Suddenly he had a new fondness for roses after that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>_No. This wasn't happening. They could of chosen any other club! Why this one? Couldn't they let him have some peace of mind? He stood up quickly, holding up his hand._

"_Mr. Shue, if I may?"_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Okay, I explained the mark as best I could I think. If you are still confused you can always look at google images and see what I mean by tribal.

I know some of you had questions. I'm not answering because I really want everyone to learn about this world from Kurt's point of view. I am aware that he already knows a lot more than you do, but don't worry. I'll be explaining everything so much you'll probably hate it.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I love your reviews~! See you in a few days with an update for this story! : )


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): **Woo! I got done with _**Sketchy Relations & New Blood **_sooner than I thought I would. _The reviews for this story are still amazing! _**Thank you so much!**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_Awkward Family Dinner & The New Kids (Part 1)_

When Kurt finally walked out of the bathroom clean and hair styled, the three dragons were still in his room. Nick, or boots as his father would undoubtedly be calling him from now on, was slowly unpacking a large box of clothes. Three separate piles were laid out on the bed which Kurt assumed were for each of the dragons. Blaine and Jeff seemed to be unpacking a few other things like computers and cell phone chargers.

"How was the shower?" Jeff asked, looking up from his laptop after he had placed it on Kurt's desk. He sighed when the thin teen ignored him, moving towards his dresser. "Are we gonna get the silent treatment all night?" he growled softly, watching as Kurt pulled out a pair of socks before walking over to his bed.

"Jeff, give him a break." Nick spoke up from across the room, folding another shirt and adding it to a pile.

"Nick is right." Blaine said as he walked up to the blond, pressing a kiss to his lips. "It has to be hard enough for him." he said, smiling when Jeff grumbled slightly.

"I just have to convince your Mage friends that I'm not interested and tell them to give you three to someone else." Kurt muttered quietly as he sat down on the edge of his bed to pull his socks on.

"Do you really think Mages can control us?" Blaine asked softly, watching as Kurt rolled the top of his socks down to his ankles.

"Well, why else would they even be here?" Kurt asked, scowling when Jeff let out a loud laugh.

"They are here because they were very close to your mother." Nick explained from across the room, breaking down the box he had just emptied and throwing it in the large garbage bag on the floor.

Kurt sighed and looked at his knees as he thought. "What happened to her dragons?" he asked quietly. "I know she died…protecting me, but what about them?"

"They died for her, Kurt." Blaine said quietly, watching as the Sorcerer's shoulders tensed slightly. "They fought with everything they had to keep you and your mother safe from the poachers that wanted you." he continued, grabbing Jeff's hand when he heard the soft growl the blond gave.

"What are poachers?" Kurt asked, looking up to see that Nick was now beside the other two. He was leaning against Jeff, hugging the blonds arm to his chest as he watched him.

"Horrible people who-" Nick began but was cut off as Carole yelled up the stairs.

"Kurt, honey, dinner is ready!"

"We'll continue later." Nick said, smiling when Kurt stood up without another word to walk out of his bedroom, head held high.

Jeff watched Kurt's butt as he walked out of the door. "Oh sweet, innocent Kurt, how I'll enjoy when you finally cave." he whispered with a husky laugh, causing the other two to sigh.

"Keep acting like a perverted ass and he'll never come around." Nick stated as he tugged on the blonds arm.

"I can't help it, it's like I can't help myself from thinking out loud sometimes." Jeff grumbled as he followed the other two out the door. "I mean, you should hear the other things that run through my head that I don't say li-"

"We get it Jeff." Blaine said quickly, really not wanting to hear the fantasies that ran through the blonds head.

Jeff grinned before grabbing the other two dragon's arms to pull them to his chest. "Oh but you would love them, they involve us and a certain stubborn Sorcerer." he said wiggling his brows suggestively, causing Blaine to chuckle and Nick to roll his eyes.

"As much as I would love to hear them, I highly doubt that if someone overheard you it would help us win over Kurt's family." Nick stated, sighing as the other two started to laugh. He pulled away from Blaine and Jeff to walk down the stairs. "It'll take a miracle for him to even consider about getting closer to us with you two around."

* * *

><p>"Dude, that's so cool!" Finn exclaimed loudly before taking a large sip of his milk.<p>

"A…Sorcerer?" Carole said in awe before looking back to Burt. "Why didn't you ever tell me about Elizabeth?"

"I wanted to, I really did Carole." Burt said, staring at the pile of peas on his plate.

"But?" Carole hedged, a bit of irritation leaking through her voice.

"I promised Elizabeth that I would raise Kurt like a human, I couldn't go against her final wishes, please understand that." Burt said, running his hand over his forehead.

Carole's face softened before she let out a long sigh. She reached over and placed her hand over Burt's that rested against the table. "I do." she said tiredly, smiling when Burt looked at her.

Finn stared at Kurt in fascination, causing the teen to scowl at his untouched meal. "I can't believe my own step brother is actually a Sorcerer!" he said happily, shoveling a forkful mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Finn, this isn't something to be happy about!" Kurt finally snapped, placing his fork down next to his plate before glaring up at his step brother. "I can't get rid of them!"

Finn blinked then looked towards the three dragons who were quietly eating their meals, occasionally glancing at Kurt and his untouched plate of food with a worried expression. "They seem okay to me." he said with a shrug. "Do you guys like video games?"

"Finn!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What?" Finn asked with a confused expression.

"They aren't your new playmates!" Kurt said.

"Well its not like you want anything to do with them, I was just trying to entertain them." Finn said, looking towards the other three hopefully.

"Depends on what you have." Jeff finally spoke up, grinning when Finn smiled excitedly.

"I have an xbox 360." Finn stated, taking a big bite of his roll.

"Call of duty 4 or Halo 3?" Jeff asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Both man, who could choose one over the other?" Finn asked with another bright smile.

Jeff grinned. "I think I just made a new friend!" he said, leaning over the table to grab another roll. "I bet I can't beat you in five minutes though, no one has really ever beaten me."

"Dude, you are so ON." Finn said, stuffing the rest of his food down his throat, causing Kurt to give him a disgusted look.

"Now that your family knows, they can't tell anyone of course." Wes stated with an amused tone, watching as Kurt tried to glare a hole through the side of Finn's head.

"Of course." Carole said politely, squeezing Burt's hand as the man sighed softly.

"Why do we have to keep it secret?" Finn asked, wiping his mouth on his napkin.

"Well, Sorcerers, especially young ones like Kurt, are rare to find not with their own kin." David began, noticing that Burt looked at him for a moment, silently begging him not to tell Kurt about Markus. "Poachers or other types of hunters will try to take him so they can control him and his dragons, or sell him to the highest bidder in the black market."

"As if we would let that happen." Blaine growled, cutting another piece of chicken before placing it in his mouth.

Kurt listened intently as the others talked. He highly doubted Finn could keep his mouth shut, and apparently Wes thought along the same line.

"Now since Finn is much younger and has the greatest chance of accidentally letting it slip, I suggest placing a spell upon him so this doesn't happen." Wes said.

"Spell?" Carole and Burt both said at the same time, clearly suspicious and unsure of magic being placed upon the teen.

"Yes, it doesn't hurt or anything like that, it'll just be there so that he doesn't accidentally run his mouth." David explained.

"COOL!" Finn said excitedly, grinning at the two Mages. "What do I have to do?" he asked quickly.

Wes chuckled before looking at Burt and Carole. "Do you agree?" he asked, watching their expressions closely.

Burt sighed and looked at Carole. Finn was her son after all so in the end it wasn't really his choice. "I don't think they would do something to hurt him, Carole. I've known them for a long time and they have yet to harm anyone that I've known of." he said softly.

Carole looked between Burt and the two Mages, then to her son who was looking at her with large pleading eyes. "I…as long as it won't hurt him." she said quietly, smiling when Finn let out a loud whoop of joy.

"Very well." Wes said, reaching out and scooting the bowls of food from the center of the table. He was thankful he had seated himself in front of the tall human earlier. "Give me your hand, Finn."

"You are all crazy!" Kurt said, looking at Carole with wide eyes. "You're actually going to let him do this to Finn?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Kurt, sweetie." Carole began, sighing when the other huffed before looking away. "We both know how hard it is for Finn to keep secrets and I really think these Mages would do anything to keep you from harm. I believe they would have respect for who you consider family."

"Carole is right, Kurt." David said quickly, smiling when Kurt's gaze found his. "We wouldn't hurt someone important to you."

"Whatever." Kurt mumbled, watching as Wes pressed the back of Finn's hand to the spot he had cleared in the middle of the table.

Wes slowly reached into his pocket to pull out the little pocketknife he kept there. "Don't move your hand." Wes warned as he flipped the blade up before slowly dragging it against his palm, creating a shallow cut.

"Uhh." Finn asked with wide eyes as Wes began to mutter under his breath. "What is he going…" he trailed off as he watched the Asian dip a finger into the pool of blood that had formed in his hand, blinking when the same finger began to draw a symbol on his exposed wrist. He had to hold back a laugh as a warm tingle began to shot across his hand and up his arm.

Wes continued to mutter the spell as he drew the symbol that would bind the spell to Finn's voice. He didn't pay attention whenever Kurt gasped.

Wind picked up slightly around the table, causing napkins to flitter to the floor and Carole's hair to fly off in different directions. A bright light began to envelope Finn's wrist as Kurt watched. A few seconds later the wind died down and the glowing light flickered out as Wes removed his finger from Finn's wrist. "W-What did you do to him?" he asked the Asian in a panicked voice.

"Just a simple binding spell." Wes offered as he waved his other hand over his bloody hand, causing it to heal and the blood to vanish. "Finn, try speaking of dragons." he said, smiling towards the tall teen encouragingly.

Finn licked his lips before he opened his mouth. He blinked when nothing came out and all he felt were his lips moving about. He began to get panicked, calming when the Mage patted the hand that was still in the middle of the table.

"Now speak of something unrelated."

"I really like blueberry muffins." Finn stated, jumping at the sound of his own voice. "Dude, this is so freaking AWESOME." he said excitedly, grinning at Kurt who only rolled his eyes in return.

"Finn, why don't you take Purse and go play those video games you were talking about earlier." Burt said, watching Kurt face closely.

"Purse?" Finn asked with the tilt of his head.

"Oh, I mean the blond one." Burt said, waving his hand in Jeff's direction.

"Jeff is my name, old man. It would do you well to remember it." Jeff snapped before standing from the table with Finn. "Carole, your dinner was amazing, thank you." he said politely before kissing the top of Blaine's and Nick's head before leaving the dining room with the chattering Finn.

Carole blushed and shook her head. "Nice boy." she commented, standing to gather the dishes since everyone seemed finished.

"No, please Mrs. Hummel, let us take care of the dishes." Nick said as he stood along with Blaine.

"Oh no, you are our guests after all." Carole said, growing flustered with the polite smiles the other two dragons sent her way.

"All the more that we help, your dinner truly was lovely, and I'm sure you are tired from a long day of work." Blaine stated as he began to grab dishes and bowls along with Nick.

"Well yes…if you're sure?" Carole asked surprised.

"It would be our honor." Nick continued, following Blaine into the kitchen, carrying the rest of the dishes.

Kurt glared towards the kitchens entrance before he turned towards his father. "Please…don't let them stay!" he begged. He looked towards the Mages next. "I don't want them!" he whispered.

Wes and David glanced at each other before they both sighed. "Kurt I'm afraid you have no choice." David said quietly.

"They were your dragons from birth, and I know all this is confusing but if you would just let us expl-"

"No!" Kurt yelled, standing up quickly.

"Kurt!" Burt cried out when the teen ran from the dining room.

"Mr. Hummel, perhaps we should give him a few hours to himself?" Nick asked as he walked back in, wiping his hands off on a dish towel. "We've been with him non-stop and he's probably frustrated, maybe he needs time to cool down."

Burt sighed and slumped back down in his seat. "I guess I have to agree with boots." he mumbled, smiling slightly when he heard Nick sigh at the nickname.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, honey." Carole said, patting Burt's arm.

"He'll eventually go to them." David said when Nick had left the dining room once more.

"They are tied together, its only a matter of time." Wes said, sighing as he leaned back in his chair. "Now, shall we go over Kurt's school schedule?"

* * *

><p>Kurt sniffed slightly as he laid on his bed, curled up and under the covers. How was this happening? Why couldn't they just go find someone else to bother? He didn't want dragons! He didn't want to be a Sorcerer! He just wanted to be Kurt. The normal human, singing, fashion loving Kurt who didn't have to put up with anyone. He slowly felt all control slipping from him and he didn't like it. Not. At. All. The dragons may be able to worm their way into his family's hearts, but he was determined he would never let it happen to him.<p>

A few hours later Burt found his son curled up under his covers fast asleep. He sighed before pushing the blankets from his head to press a kiss on his forehead. "I'm so sorry Kurt….it only gets more complicated from here, I shouldn't have made that promise to Elizabeth." he whispered before looking over Kurt's thin frame once more before leaving the room and closing the door.

Another hour or so later the dragons walked in on the same thing, but decided against their better judgment to just leave the frazzled teen be. They didn't want to push him too far so early into knowing him, so they reluctantly curled together on the new bed they had bought and slipped into a light sleep.

"Please don't." Kurt whimpered in his sleep around four in the morning, tossing and turning within his sheets. "Stop!" he whispered, swatting at the air.

The dragons were on alert at once, scanning the room quickly before they realized Kurt was only in a dream. They watched for a moment, debating what they should do. Normally they would of run towards the Sorcerer with comfort, but they weren't too sure if their presence would make the situation better or worse.

Nick finally crawled out from the middle of the other too when Kurt let out another loud whimper. He looked back when Blaine grabbed his wrist. "What?" he whispered.

"I don't think…what if you just stress him out more?" Blaine whispered worriedly, closing his eyes as he heard another mumble of protest leave Kurt's lips.

Another cry for help came from Kurt across the room and Nick gave Blaine a look. "Do you want him to suffer?" he asked.

"No, but if you wake him up he'll hate us even more." Jeff said from his spot on the bed.

"I won't wake him." Nick said before pulling his wrist from the other's hand, walking over to Kurt's bed quietly. He sat down and gently ran his fingers through the soft chestnut colored hair atop the teen's head. "Shh, its alright." he whispered to the unconscious Sorcerer, smiling slightly when the other stilled at his voice.

"D-don't do it." Kurt mumbled in his sleep, leaning into Nick's hand.

"They won't, you are safe." Nick said gently, running his other had across Kurt's soft cheek. "I promise."

Kurt seemed to calm at Nick's words, as if he actually heard them. Nick hummed when a little smile lit up the other's pale face. "Why must you be so stubborn?" he asked softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Kurt's forehead. He made sure Kurt was tucked in properly again before reluctantly leaving his side to return to the other bed. Jeff and Blaine pulled him in the middle again, snuggling close.

"Why can't he love us like we love him?" Jeff whispered, pressing kisses along Nick's shoulder.

"He needs time, Jeff." Blaine said softly, pressing his lips against Nick's.

"He didn't grow up with us like normal Sorcerer's do with their dragons." Nick reminded.

"Well, how are we going to get it through his thick head that we do love him?" Jeff asked through a sigh, wrapping his arms around Nick.

"Perhaps we'll get to know him better once we spend time with him and his friends tomorrow." Blaine said through a yawn.

"I still think enrolling in his school will just piss him off more." Nick stated, closing his eyes.

"Do you want him out of our sight?" Blaine asked, brushing Nick's hair from his face.

"No…I just think he is going to have a fit is all." Nick mumbled, pressing his face into Blaine's neck.

"He'll have to get over it." Jeff said through another yawn. "We are going to love and protect him whether he likes it or not."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**: Short I know, but I wanted to give you guys something before Tuesday! Anyone else excited?

Anyways, sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. **THANKS FOR READING & I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS.**

**No preview because this is half of the chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): **Wow, there are a lot more reviews for this story than I ever thought there would be! **Thank you so much! **

**No I haven't forgotten about **_**Sketchy Relations! **_**I promise! **I have a bit written out for the chapter, but I wanted to update this story first. I'm trying to get everything updated before Tuesday, and so far I've gotten another chapter for _**New Blood**_ up. So hopefully by Monday my Glee fics will all be updated~! I really need to work on _**Bloody Brilliant! **_too, but I seem to be stuck in a certain spot on that one.

_Someone asked a question so be sure to check out the bottom of the chapter if you're interested._

Who else thought the new episode was AMAZING? I can't believe I can squeal in such a high pitched voice lol.

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_Awkward Family Dinner & The New Kids (Part 2)_

Instead of being awoken by his alarm clock that morning, Kurt was stirred from his sleep by soft whispering and things being shuffled and moved in his room. At first he thought it might have been Carole coming in to borrow one of his scarves again, or Finn looking for his English homework to copy from. The soft laughter and playful growl quickly slammed him back into reality.

"Blaine, stop I have to get ready." Nick whispered, trying to roll away from the dragon that was currently kissing and biting his neck gently, running his hand up the large shirt he had worn to bed. "Blaine…" Nick sighed when the dragon growled, pulling him back against his chest so he could continue.

"Might as well give up Nick." Jeff said with a chuckle, pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt he had pulled from the closet. "What do you think?" he asked, turning around so they could have a full view of his back as well

Blaine glanced up from Nick's neck to look when the blond asked. He grinned, licking his lips as his gaze slowly worked its way down. "Are we going for preppy?" he asked, sighing when Nick managed to climb out of his arms. "Come back." he growled softly, sitting up on the bed.

"Blaine, I don't think Kurt would like to wake up to you sucking my face." Nick said with another sigh before heading for the closet for his own clothes.

"Preppy?" Jeff asked with a raised brow, pulling at one of the buttons on his shirt. "Yeah…you're right." he said with a shrug. "Oh well, I'm sure Kurt is popular enough, we have to fit in at least." Jeff said, walking towards the bed. "Maybe Kurt likes to watch boys make out." he stated once Nick had come out of the closet again with a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt draped over his arm.

"For some reason, I highly doubt it." Nick said, rolling his eyes as Blaine pulled Jeff to the bed to pin him underneath himself once the blond had gotten close enough to the bed. "You two really should stop before Kurt wakes up…" Nick said before heading for the bathroom.

Jeff managed to pull his lips from Blaine's. "We all know _you_ like to watch boys make out!" he said, laughing when Nick glared in his direction before closing the door to the bathroom behind him.

Kurt swallowed nervously. Nick was right, he did _not_ want to see them making out. In his room…in front of him…moaning softly and growling like _that. _He sat up quickly, throwing his blanket to the floor. "STOP!" he cried out, surprised when the dragons jumped away from each other.

"Shit!" Jeff said, placing his hand on his chest as his heart thudded frantically. He looked towards Kurt with narrowed eyes. "I thought you were still sleeping."

"Well obviously I'm not." Kurt shot back, scooting to the edge of his bed to stand up. He blushed as they both stared at him and quickly walked towards his closet.

"How did we not sense when he awoke?" Blaine whispered, watching as Kurt reached up to pull on the hanging chain to click on the light.

"His magic must be working to his advantage already." Jeff said with a little sigh, glancing towards Blaine as the dragon stood up. The bathroom door opened, revealing a very smug looking Nick.

"Told you so." Nick said with a little grin before looking towards the closet. "Good thing Wes and David will be back tomorrow so they can teach him some control." he said, swatting Blaine and Jeff's hands away as they tried to pull him closer to him by the end of hi black and blue checkered tie around his neck.

"Couldn't resist a tie?" Jeff asked with a smirk. "I would think you wouldn't want anything resembling a Dalton uniform.

"It's hard to resist the urge to slip one on, stop judging me." Nick said, watching Kurt run out of the closet and across the room towards the bathroom. He winced when the door was slammed shut and turned another glare on the other two dragons. "See?" he snapped, shaking his head as he sat down to pull on his shoes.

Jeff sighed and ran a hand against the back of his neck. "Damn." he mumbled before he began his search for the shoes he had flung across the room the night before. Once he found him he shot Blaine a dirty look. "Well if Mr. Grabby hands hadn't started, we could have avoided it."

"Watch it, Jeff." Blaine growled before also walking to the walk-in closet.

Nick gave Jeff an amused smile as the blond trembled from the growl. "I wouldn't press him too much today." he began, standing up and tapping his heel against the floor to shift his shoe on his foot.

"No kidding." Jeff mumbled.

* * *

><p>Kurt had managed to slip from his house quickly after had dressed, claiming he had something to do for school that morning when Finn had asked. He had noticed the bright red Ferrari sitting in the driveway next to his Navigator, somehow resisting the urge to slash holes in the expensive tires. Figures the dragons would be extremely well off to get even more on his nerves. At least he could escape them in school, and if he was lucky they would get the hint that he didn't find them remotely interesting and be gone by the time he got home.<p>

He pulled up into McKinley's parking lot and parked his car before turning it off. Sighing, he rested his forehead against his steering wheel as he tried to think. Just yesterday he had found out that his whole existence had basically been a lie and that his mother had died to protect him from people called 'poachers'. His dad never told him because he had promised his mother and now he had three dragons that seemed to want something from him he wasn't sure he could give. Carole and Finn seemed happy and excited about the situation while his father didn't seem too pleased, meaning only one person was actually on his side in this whole mess.

Slowly he lifted his head and shifted in his seat to grab his bag before slipping out and locking his doors behind him. His mind was still racing with questions as he walked into the school, not paying attention to the jocks that were grinning at him. He made it to his locker and quickly opened it to pull out his books and binders that he needed.

"Boy, you better have a good explanation for skipping out on Glee yesterday!" Mercedes said as she walked up, crossing her arms. "Schuester is ticked off."

Kurt took a calming breath before turning towards his friend. He knew he couldn't take his irritation out on her, but the girl could of given him a little time to actually explain on his own instead of demanding an answer right off the bat. He paused, pretending to fix his hair. What should he tell her? Wes and David had told him he couldn't tell anyone about the dragons and the fact that he was a Sorcerer…

"I got really sick, Mercedes." He lied quickly, shutting his locker door with a little more force than normal, causing his shorter friend to jump slightly at the loud noise. "I got really dizzy and passed out in the hall, they made me go home." he continued to explain, grateful that it wasn't completely a lie.

"Oh Kurt! Why didn't you call me or something?" she asked, reaching up to press her hand against his forehead.

Kurt scowled slightly, his thoughts going back to the three dragons who had done the same thing the day before. He quickly pushed her hand away, regretting it when the dark skinned girl gave him a hurt look in return. "Sorry, I guess I'm in a bit of a mood today."

Mercedes only sighed in return before nodding. "Right, I'm surprised your dad let you come back to school today after you passed out." she said, raising a brow in question as they began to walk towards their first period.

"He doesn't really know I left this morning." Kurt admitted, feeling bad about the way he had snuck past Carole and his father that morning. Mercedes was right and he knew his dad would of kept him home if he hadn't taken the chance to bolt from the house, but there was no way anyone was going to keep him locked up with the dragons all day.

"You're going to get it when you go home." Mercedes said with a shake of her head. "What caused you to pass out anyways?"

Kurt swallowed nervously as he thought. "I…I'm trying this new diet and I guess I didn't eat enough." he rushed out quickly, almost getting plowed over by a group of giggling girls.

"Watch where you're going!" Mercedes' called out, watching the girls run away. "What's gotten into them?"

"Haven't you heard?" Santana asked as she walked up, holding Brittany's pinky with her own.

"Heard what?" Mercedes asked, glancing at the blond on Santana's side when the girl tilted her head to the left to look over Kurt.

"This really awesome Ferrari just pulled up and three hunks came out of it." Santana said, her voice thick. Kurt swore the girl would be purring at the moment if she could.

Wait….Ferrari…three hunks…NO WAY! He bit his bottom lip, looking over his shoulder as if he would find the three dragons stalking him through the halls. He looked back to Brittany when she began to speak.

"Why are you so bright today?" she asked Kurt, her eyes widening for a moment. "Did you eat one of those glow sticks like Lord Tubbington does?"

All three stared at her for a moment before they continued with their conversation. "How do they even know that?" Mercedes asked, shaking her head.

"Well people do have cell-phones." Santana said with a roll of her eyes. "One of the Cheerio's sent out a massive group text.

Kurt remained silent as they other three talked. How was it possible? Could there be another Ferrari and three good looking boys transferring like a big coincidence, or were the dragons really here?

* * *

><p>Two class periods and no sign of a dragon. Kurt would have been relieved if the other girls weren't gossiping about 'the cutest blond' they had ever seen being in their first class. Maybe they would stay out of his classes and leave him alone, but that wish was quickly shot down when Nick walked through the door. He watched the shorter dragon hand over a yellow slip of paper to the substitute teacher that was filling in for Ms. Crane, their French teacher.<p>

"Just sit anywhere." The sub said, waving her hand in the air before looking back to her magazine. Nick just raised a eyebrow at the woman before looking towards the rest of the students. Most of the girls were batting their eyelashes at him while all the boys, besides Kurt of course, were glaring with jealously that he was stealing the spotlight. Resituating his backpack strap on his shoulder he walked through the rows of desks to sit in the one next to Kurt, noticing how the teen tensed and how pale he looked. Considering the boy had run from the house like the hounds of hell were snapping at his heels he probably didn't grab anything to eat, making it two meals he had skipped.

"Hi."

Nick glanced towards the girl who had moved into the desk in front of him. She had long curly hair that was obviously died due to the dark roots showing through at the top of her head. Her shirt was too short and the neck line dipped low enough to where he saw way too much cleavage. He looked into her eyes next seeing fake blue contacts trying to cover the dark brown one's she had. Was everything about this girl fake? "Hi…"

Kurt watched the exchange with hidden curiosity. The dragon didn't seem to pleased that Christy was talking to him, actually he looked rather annoyed. He had to hold in a laugh when Nick had greeted the girl in a unenthused voice, causing the girl to give the teen a quick pout.

"You know I wouldn't mind showing you around school." Christy said, winking when the new student looked up at her with an impassive face.

"No thanks, I think I can walk around this small, worthless school without getting confused at which old squeaky door to turn at." Nick stated, placing his elbow on the desk before resting his cheek in his hand as he looked at Kurt, clearly showing he didn't want anything more to do with the girl. He ignored the loud huff as she turned around to whisper rather loudly about how 'mean' and 'awful' he was. "Your dad was worried this morning."

Kurt kept staring down at the top of his desk as Nick spoke to him, a feeling of guilt gnawing at the back of his mind. He picked up his pencil and began to doodle on the notebook he had brought with him. He didn't want to talk to Nick, or the other two dragons, but he couldn't help but have a little respect for the one sitting next to him. Christy wasn't a Cheerio but she was pretty high on the social ladder. Maybe Nick hadn't known he had just flushed his reputation down the drain, though Kurt had the impression that the other really didn't care. Licking his lips he finally glanced at Nick, bright green eyes causing him to stare for a moment before he looked away with a flushed face. "Really?"

"Yes. I believe he said something like 'that kid is too damn stubborn, he's going to get himself killed…' though I couldn't really hear through the curses he kept shouting for not taking your keys away last night." Nick said, smiling when Kurt's shoulders slumped for a moment.

"I didn't mean to worry him, and I sent him a text saying I was alright…I just…" Kurt trailed off, really not expecting the other dragon to understand.

"You had to get away because its all too much." Nick finished for the other before sighing and unzipping his backpack that rested on the floor next to his feet. He reached in to pull out the granola bar and bag of cookies he had grabbed from the cabinet earlier that morning. He slowly placed it front of Kurt on his desk, smiling when the other looked at him with a confused expression. "You didn't eat last night, and I'm pretty sure you didn't eat anything this morning…I'm worried about you."

Kurt felt his face heat even more before he looked back to the food that sat in front of him. Should he eat it? Nick had gone through the trouble of getting it for him and had even noticed he hadn't eaten the night before. Would this send the wrong message? The soft growl from his stomach quickly made up his mind as he unwrapped the granola bar. He took a bite and looked back at the dragon who was still watching him. Once he swallowed his bite he smiled. "Thank you…" he said softly before going back to his delayed breakfast.

"You're welcome."

"Dude, why are you talking to the fag?" a beefy football player asked, the sub not even lifting her head at the loud shout.

Nick watched as Kurt closed his eyes, a hurt expression crossing his beautiful face for a brief moment before it went back to the cool uncaring mask he seemed to have. He slowly sat up, folding his hands in his lap as he looked towards the football player through narrowed eyes. "Excuse me?" he asked in a low voice, the fluorescent lights above their head flickering slightly.

"That freak you sat next too. He might infect you or something." the football player said with a shiver, glaring at Kurt even though the teen just ignored him, nibbling on the cookies Nick had brought him.

"The _person _sitting next to me is not a freak." Nick snapped, ignoring the soft gasp Kurt let slip form his mouth.

Kurt's body was tingling all over and no matter which way he shifted it didn't stop. What was this? He glanced towards Nick again, seeing his right hand curl around the metal bar that connected the seat to the desk. His eyes widened as the bar easily bent within the dragons fist like it was paper. "Nick!" he whispered quickly, getting confused when the tingling slowly faded away when the other looked at him. "Don't…"

"Kurt, they can't say things like that-"

"It's normal…" Kurt admitted in another whisper. "Please, just ignore him." he begged before returning to his doodles, rolling his shoulders as another wave energy washed through his body. What was going on?

Nick watched Kurt quietly, doing as he asked and ignoring the jock who kept cracking jokes about the Sorcerer all period. When the bell finally rung Kurt hurried towards the door, not even glancing back towards Nick as he left. The other football players seemed to be in good moods as they walked out, ignoring the way Nick glared at the back of their heads. Was this the kind of thing Kurt had to live through on a daily basis? Did people call him names and gossip about him constantly? What other things had this young man been through that he and the other two dragons didn't even know about?

He knew he had to get to the other two dragons before something went wrong. Who knew what the hot headed blond would or who the curly head dominant would kill if they witnessed something. He quickly made his way through the halls and crowds of people towards Blaine's next class, not noticing Karofsky stalking the halls.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From lotlot:_

**How many magical beings are there?: **Sorcerers/Sorceress, Mages, Magicians, Elementals. _(These are the main ones, there are a few other that probably won't be mentioned until a few more chapters.)_

**How many attend McKinley?: **Magicians and Elementals, though most of the population is human. (The others go to special schools, which will be explained later. Lets just say I have a fascination with Dalton…so yeah you can guess where Kurt will end up being…hope this doesn't deter anyone :C )

**How long are Wes and David staying around?: **They were mentioned to be very close to Kurt's mother, so probably a long while. I'm not telling anything else about these two at this point.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Another short chapter I know but at least we get to see Kurt opening up a little bit to Nick. I wonder what's going to happen in the next part…:D

_If anyone else has a question about the story just ask! I think I forgot to say that in the previous chapters. : )_

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): **Wow! This story is almost up to 100 reviews! You guy's are awesome~! **THANK YOU!**

_Questions were asked so be sure to check after the chapter if you are interested._

Can you believe where this weeks episode left off? UGH. I screamed at the t.v…

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:** M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_Awkward Family Dinner & The New Kids (Part 3)_

Kurt walked through the hallway, his head throbbing once again. Was this what it meant to have dragons? Horrible headaches that were probably migraines in disguise and three noses constantly in your business? He sighed irritably when he stopped at his locker, having to redo his combination three times due to the fact that he couldn't concentrate. A familiar voice caught his attention so he looked up, glaring when he noticed a group of girls circling Jeff in the hallway.

"I'm sorry ladies, I already told you I was taken." Jeff said with a smirk, causing one of the girl's knees to wobble. "I'm afraid they would be very upset if they found me around someone else, no matter how beautiful they all were."

Kurt rolled his eyes as more giggles and flirtatious sighs came from the group. Stupid blond dragon who could have anything with a simple smile. He looked inside of his locker, glaring at the history book he was supposed to have for next period. Maybe he could just sleep, it wasn't like they were doing anything important that day. He sighed with a little shake of his head. If he even thought about putting his head down someone would take advantage of the fact they could do anything to the back of his head, like last time when one of the football players poured a whole bottle of glue and a tube of glitter in his hair. He had been in hysterics trying to get the glue out and had continued to shake glitter from his hair for the rest of the week.

With another moody sigh he pulled the book out and pushed it into his bag before slamming his locker door shut. Making sure the lock was clicked shut he turned on his heel to be met by rough hands grabbing his shoulders to propel him into the metal lockers. He cried out when his back hit the grates and locks that were on the locker doors. He slid down to the floor as his back ached and like normal no one did anything but stare, well besides the blond that was storming up to the football player who had kicked his bag across the hall. Wait…

"You think it's funny, do you?" Jeff snapped, grabbing the taller football player's jersey and lifting him up to where his feet no longer touched the floor.

"What the hell, man?" Karofsky called out, a bit of fear lacing his voice. He kicked his feet uselessly in the air, grabbing Jeff's hands as he tried to shove them off.

Kurt watched with wide eyes, wincing when he began to stand. He noticed the large crowd of people gathered around the pair and began to think. He couldn't let the dragon get in trouble because in the end this would all be blamed on him eventually. He had to stop him.

"Jeff!" he said, walking up to the blond, trying to ignore the ache in his lower back. "Stop." he pleaded.

"Fuck off, Hummel." Karofsky snapped, which apparently was the wrong thing to say.

Jeff growled and swung the football player in the air before throwing him against the lockers on the other side of the hall. The loud bang resonated through the hall as he began to walk towards the sputtering and cursing jock. He stopped when warm hands grabbed his forearm. He tuned to look into Kurt's panicked face.

"He's not worth it." Kurt whispered, trying to pull him away from Karofsky who was trying, but failing to stand up on his own two feet again.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked, reaching around the thin waist to press his hand against the other's back. He frowned at the small hiss of pain Kurt gave, turning around to glare at the other male. "I'll show you-"

"Jeff!" Blaine called out, pushing through the crowd of teens watching the little show with wide excited eyes. Nick followed behind him, holding on to the back of the other dragon's jacket so he wouldn't be sucked into the mass of students as they cut through.

Kurt noticed how Jeff automatically stopped his pursuit, to look at Blaine, a glare still etched into his face. Glancing down he saw the blonds fists shaking violently as if he were trying to suppress something more than rage. He swallowed thickly as the thought of a large dragon causing the hallway to erupt into flames.

"What's going?" Blaine asked, his voice calm and steady. He shifted his gaze from the blond to Kurt, frowning as he saw the Sorcerer's tall frame hunched slightly where he stood. "Where the hell are all the teachers?" he asked, glaring around at the students who were still watching with rapt attention.

"It's nothing, please." Kurt said quickly, straightening his stance, wincing when his back popped uncomfortably. "Just a misunderstanding."

Jeff shot Kurt a look through narrowed eyes. "Misunderstanding?" he snapped, turning his back towards the other two dragons to face Kurt completely. "That meat head just slammed you into those fucking lockers, and you think it's a misunderstanding?" he exclaimed, ignoring Blaine's loud growl of warning.

The group around them began to whisper and point, causing Kurt to glow red in the face. Some of the girls giggled and a few of the other jocks tried to help Karofsky who was groaning in pain. Kurt looked down to the floor, not noticing how Blaine and Nick were looking over him from where they stood.

"Oh shut up." Jeff growled when Karofsky began to whimper pathetically. "You better be thankful I didn't break your spine, you ungrateful little fool." he snapped, moving aside when Blaine and Nick stepped up beside him.

Kurt looked away from Blaine's glowing hazel eyes, his heart beating frantically in his chest. With his head still pounding and something strange and new rolling across his body in waves it made it hard to concentrate when Jeff began to shoo the crowd away finally.

"Kurt."

The Sorcerer blinked in surprise at the soft tone of voice Blaine was using. He looked up when he felt a large hand grasp the crook of his elbow. "W-What?" he asked when the shorter male began to pull him down the hallway, the other two dragons silent as they followed. "Wait, what are you doing?" Kurt murmured, finally getting his bearings once he was pulled into the boy's restroom. His eyes widened as the memories of his face being flushed in the toilet resurfaced, causing him to pull against the dragon's hold. "No! I-I didn't pack any extra shirts and I'm almost out of hairspray! Please!" he begged, looking away when Blaine shot him a confused look.

Nick sighed as his assumptions from earlier that morning were confirmed, though he was still confused why the normally easy going blond had thrown the other boy into the lockers. "Kurt, you're hurt." he whispered when the Sorcerer continued to pull against Blaine's hold.

"What?" Kurt asked, stopping for a moment before continuing his useless struggle. It felt like he was trying to pull his arm from a brick wall instead of the warm gentle hand that held him in place.

Blaine raised his hand in the air, the door closing and locking a moment later. He ignored the look of awe on the Sorcerer's face before he grabbed the hem of his shirt. He stopped when Kurt let out a little squawk.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, glad when Blaine finally let go of his arm, tugging his shirt down from where the dragon had tried to lift it. "Are you insane?"

Blaine sighed before looking at Jeff. "What happened exactly?" he asked, quickly holding his arm out to stop Kurt from running past him. "All I heard was someone getting thrown against the locker because all of those damn humans were talking at once."

Jeff looked at Kurt as the Sorcerer shook his head in the negative, obviously pleading him not to say anything. He took a deep breath before he leaned against the locked bathroom door. "Sorry, Kurt." he said quietly before looking at Blaine. "That football player just walked by and shoved him into the lockers, pretty badly too." he said, sighing when he received a glare from the younger male.

A loud growl was heard and all Kurt felt was the wind as it whooshed around him, pinning him to the back wall of the bathroom. He had expected to hit the wall at a really fast pace, but he didn't. The wind had cushioned his collision to where he just floated in front of it before he was gently pressed against the cool tile of the wall. Still trying to wrap his mind around the amount of control the other must have, he jumped in surprise when the back of shirt was lifted. He tried to move but a hand pushed his head against the tile gently, his cheek pressing against the wall. "S-Stop!" he stuttered as he felt warm fingers ghost over his back.

Nick held in a gasp but quickly pressed his hands over his mouth as he saw the new bruises gracing the Sorcerer's pale skin. Not only were there new ones, but old ones that seemed to be slowly fading away. He looked towards the blond when he gave a loud growl before punching the wall, easily leaving a hole where his fist collided with the wall. He closed his eyes, shaking his head as a sick feeling curled in the pit of his stomach. How long had this been happening and why hadn't anyone ever noticed?

Blaine looked at the dark splotches splayed across Kurt's fair skin. A dark growl left him, filling the bathroom and shattering one of the light bulbs. He felt Kurt struggle but didn't move the hand that was pressing the other's head to the wall. "How long has this been going on Kurt?"

Kurt stilled for a moment, turning his head under Blaine's heavy hand to rest his forehead against the wall. "Why do you even care?" he whispered, closing his eyes as he heard another punch breaking through the tiled wall. He figured it was Jeff from the dark growling echoing around the room. He tensed as Blaine's finger pressed a bit harder on one of his bruises.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked before slowly rolling the shirt back down. He gently grabbed Kurt's shoulders and turned him around to face him. "Of course we care we-"

"You've only known me for a day!" Kurt cried out, trying to push Blaine away, but of course he couldn't, which only frustrated him even more. "Can't you just leave things alone?" he snapped, glaring at Blaine.

"No." Blaine growled, looking over Kurt's body before looking back into his pale face. "You are ou-"

"Shut up!" Kurt exclaimed, holding his head between his hands. "You can't just come into someone's life and expect them to fall for you on the spot!"

"Kurt, its not like that, you know that w-" Nick tried but was cut off by another shout.

"No! Just leave me alone! You weren't here, you never were!" Kurt yelled, walking away from Blaine. "You have no idea what I've gone through! You'll never know what it feels like to walk around in fear of someone grabbing you to throw you in a dumpster or flush your face in the toilet!" he cried out, pulling on the door handle. He turned around and glared at Blaine darkly. "Open. It." he said through clenched teeth, stomping his foot whenever the dragon only crossed his arms with and arched eyebrow.

"Not until you listen to u-"

"Don't you get it?" Kurt interrupted he dragon once again. "I don't want you here. You weren't here before so obviously you didn't want me then." he said, turning around to face the door.

"No Kurt, we've wanted you since your soul connected with ours." Blaine explained slowly through Jeff and Nick's growls. "Its not fair of you to use that against us, you know your mother's spell blocked us."

Kurt banged on the door with his fist, letting out another wail of frustration. "Do you think it's fair to just show up and invade my life?" he yelled, glaring at the locked door. How had Blaine locked it anyways? He heard the other three speaking but nothing was registering in his brain as he glared at the door, wishing it would just unlock already so he could get out. Suddenly the click of the lock echoed around the room, causing the dragons to glance over at the door. Kurt's brow furrowed as he reached up and tentatively pulled at the door, grinning when it actually opened. He quickly pulled it open, running down the hall to grab his bag before going to his next class.

The dragons stared at the door in shock before Nick spoke. "He's not supposed to be able to do that yet." he whispered, glancing at Blaine when the dominant dragon growled softly. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think he really believes this is normal…the way they treat him here.."

"How can he think that?" Jeff asked, not surprised when one of the bathroom stall walls caught on fire. He could basically feel Blaine's anger and it wasn't a good feeling.

"Elizabeth shouldn't of been so foolish." Blaine snapped, turning towards the sinks. He walked up to one, placing his hands on the countertop as he glared at himself in the mirror. "That woman caused so much grief."

Jeff didn't say anything but managed to put Blaine's fire out before the smoke detector went off. Nick however glared slightly at the other dragon before walking up. "Blaine, if it had not been for her 'foolishness' as you put it, we wouldn't have Kurt at all." he began, watching him in the mirror. "You know what, I agree with Kurt. I think maybe we are trying to get this to move too fast for him, it has to be harder than we think it is."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Blaine snapped, closing his eyes as Nick sighed. "He doesn't understand how long we've waited for him, how much its taking me to hold back and not take him."

"No Blaine, I don't think you understand how hard it is for Kurt to keep it together like he has been." Nick growled, not backing down when the dragon turned to face him. "You've had hundreds of years to come to terms with this, to explore your own magic and needs. Kurt is young, barely an adult!" he snapped continuing when Blaine looked away. "How can we just expect him to understand and accept everything at once, tell me how that is fair to this poor boy who seems to have been told he's been an outcast and hurt most of his life. Who can barely even walk around without being criticized for who he is!" Nick yelled before heading for the door. "The next time you think you have it hard, try thinking of our Sorcerer who had probably never even touched or talked to another male the way we have." With that he left, heading for his own class, silently fuming.

Blaine turned around to kick the sink, cracking the smooth porcelain bowl that was attached. He looked at Jeff when the blond cleared his throat. "He's right you know…" he whispered, walking towards the other dragon. He slowly wrapped his arms around him, thinking as he pressed a kiss to the gelled curls atop of the shorter male's head.

Blaine rested his head against Jeff's shoulder. "I know." he admitted, closing his eyes as he breathed in Jeff's scent. "I just wish…he would open up to us, tell us something." he whispered.

Jeff remained quiet, allowing the dominant dragon to calm in his arms before he spoke again. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll watch for a few weeks before we decide anything. The boy you threw might back off now that he's been roughed up a bit." he said with a sigh, pulling away to rub at his face.

"For some reason, I don't think it will matter." Jeff mumbled, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired and worn, and honestly he wished he could just take a nap and wake up with Kurt and the others curled around him. Knowing that wasn't going to happen anytime soon he took Blaine's hand to pull him out and down the hall to their next class. He had to think of something to get Nick to calm down. The submissive dragon hadn't raised his voice to Blaine in a long time, but he was right in what he had said.

Kurt deserved to be treated with care, he was still innocent after all. He knew it was hard for Blaine to control his impulse, especially since dragons normally claimed their Sorcerer when they turned sixteen. Everything with Kurt was going to be pushed back, causing stress, but they were just going to have to get through it.

Kurt was the most important thing to all of them, and he was sure none of the others could live with themselves if they hurt the Sorcerer.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions:<strong>

_From: GDG_

**What kind of powers do dragons have?: **I have a feeling this answer will frustrate some, so I'm going to say sorry now. Dragons are very powerful creatures of course. They normally have everything their Sorcerer has but split between the number of dragons. I know this is vague and a bit confusing, but you'll find out soon enough in…later chapters! : )

_From: Purpleerana_

**What are the difference between Sorcerer's, Mages, Magician's, and Elementals?: **Ohhh! Good question. I was waiting for someone to ask :D Let me explain them a bit for you:

**Sorcerer/Sorceress: **Very powerful in all of what the others can do. Often hard to control the amount of magic they hold. As they grow older they grow stronger.

**Mages: **Only second best to Sorcerer/Sorceress'. Normally an assistant to Royals or the dragons and Sorcerer/Sorceress. Powerful, though not nearly as much as the ones above them.

**Magician: **Limited in what they can do. Mostly they can change the appearance of things and other useful tricks.

**Elemental: **They have the power to turn earth, push air, pull water, and control flame. Though each elemental can only have one to control, unlike Sorcerer's who can control all 4.

Don't worry, you'll learn more in later chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Another short chapter I know. I promise Blaine isn't a jerk. He may seem a little RAWR at the moment, but you'll understand when dragons and Sorcerers are explained more. So just hang tight. He's still the Blaine we know and love!

Next chapter is the last part for _Awkward Family Dinners & The New Kids_. I know some of you must be missing the previews by now. :D

**THANKS FOR READING. Love all your reviews~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): **Wow! 100 reviews! YAY! Thank you all so much who has reviewed or alerted this story!

**thebakedbrownie: Thank you for being my 100th**** reviewer!**

_Sorry for the late update! Life got in the way this past week, but posting schedule should be back to normal now. : D_

***Please pay attention to the disclaimer at the end of this chapter.***

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character Death, M/M, Language. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_Awkward Family Dinner & The New Kids (Part 4)_

Kurt's headache just wouldn't go away. He had tried everything from Tylenol to messaging his temples for up to an hour during class. He had the nagging feeling that maybe it had to do with the three dragons currently sitting a table away from him. At least they had been kind enough to put a bit of distance between them since his explosion in the restroom earlier.

Before lunch he had had another class with Nick but the Dragon had only chosen to sit behind him and didn't bother trying to speak, something that Kurt was very thankful for. So far he hadn't has any classes with Blaine and Jeff, but he was sure his luck would grace him with their presence soon enough. He still had three more classes after lunch, then Glee club. He sighed softly as he poked at what the school called 'food', thinking of a way to convince his father from taking his car keys away for good. The slap of a plastic lunch tray caused him to jump and look up in surprise to see Mercedes smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, boo." Mercedes said before sitting down and popping a few tater tots in her mouth before unscrewing the lid to her water bottle.

"It's okay." Kurt said, a soft groan leaving his throat as his head continued to ache.

"Boy, you don't look good at all." Mercedes commented between bites of food. "Do you feel like you're going to pass out again?" she asked, pushing her hair behind her shoulders as she looked over Kurt's pale face. "Have you eaten today?" she asked with a raised brow.

Kurt rolled his eyes as his answer, ignoring the soft huff Mercedes gave in return.

"I'm worried about you." Mercedes said, smiling as Tina and Artie joined their table. She didn't notice how Kurt tensed at her earlier statement.

"_I'm worried about you."_

Nick's soft voice seemed to echo in his ears as he remembered the other saying the same thing a few hours ago, causing him to turn his head slightly to look in the dragon's direction. The three of them seemed to be engaged in a deep conversation with the way they had their heads dipped towards one another as they spoke. The look etched into Nick's face caused Kurt's brain to stir up some curiosity since the shortest dragon seemed angry about something. He shook his head at something Blaine said, causing Jeff to give a loud laugh which attracted half the cafeteria.

Bright green eyes suddenly locked with his making his cheeks burn with embarrassment since he was caught in the act of staring. He looked away quickly, absently biting into the apple he had picked up only moments before. He chewed slowly, amazed how good the red skinned apple actually tasted today. Normally the apples and the other fruit was slightly mushy by the time it reached him considering fruit wasn't on high demand to the other students besides himself and Rachel. Everyone else liked the greasy meat sandwiches and tots and didn't even think about other options.

Lunch passed without further incident and no more looks towards the dragon's table, though Kurt could have swore he felt more than one of them staring into the back of his head a few times. Mercedes and the others seemed a little frustrated that he hadn't really been paying attention to them throughout the whole meal, but he found himself not caring as his head continued to throb.

His next three classes went by easily, only sharing one with Nick before the end of the day. The dragon still hadn't done more than sit beside him, letting him relax knowing the other teen wasn't ready to demand something of him. After the bell rang for his last class he was ready to admit that all he wanted to do was go home and curl up in his bed but he knew if he skipped out on Glee club again Mercedes and the others would have his head. So with a heavy sigh he shut his locker door before walking towards the choir room, reaching up to rub at his temples once again as he made his way through the halls. Football players eyed him warily and kept to themselves as he passed allowing Kurt to smile slightly. He wondered how long the peace would actually last and had to admit that he was grateful since he didn't think his head could stand being knocked against anything else today.

Walking into the choir room he sat in an empty seat, setting his bag down on the floor next to him before crossing his legs and closing his eyes. At least he knew the dragons couldn't follow him in. Soon the other Glee club members began to file in, including Mr. Schuester who gave him a scolding look before turning to the piano to look through a few sheets of music as the other students chattered away. If that was all Kurt was going to get he wasn't going to complain. He _really_ didn't want to be told off for missing Glee club when he couldn't help it in the first place. Finally the teacher seemed to gather whatever he had been sorting in his hands before turning towards the class.

"Okay guys, we really need t-"

"Excuse me, this is where the front office told us the Glee Club met?" Blaine asked as he, Jeff and Nick walked through the door. He glanced at the students, his eyes quickly scanning the group until they landed on Kurt who seemed frozen in shock.

"Yes, it is!" Mr. Schuester said happily, shaking each of the boy's hand when they held them out. "Are you thinking of joining?" he asked, the other students watching hopefully.

No. This wasn't happening. They could of chosen any other club! Why this one? Couldn't they let him have some peace of mind? He stood up quickly, holding up his hand. "Mr. Shue, if I may?"

Mr. Schuester gave him an odd look before nodding. "Sure, Kurt." he said quietly.

"I don't think they can even sing and I'm sure they don't have a song prepared to audition with so-"

"Actually we do." Jeff cut in, grinning when Kurt's cheeks flushed red.

"Could we try out now?" Nick asked, looking over the teacher with a critical eye.

"Oh sure guys, if you think you're ready?" Mr. Schuester asked, moving to sit on a chair in the first row beside Artie.

Blaine walked up to the jazz band and leaned in to whisper their song selection, causing some of them to change instruments and smile slightly at the new comer before nodding towards the three dragons that now stood in the middle of the room.

Kurt sat down, crossing his arms over his chest. If they could sing he knew they would be accepted into the club easily since the three seemed to be popular from the first day, and the fact that they could always use extras made him sure if they showed the slightest bit of talent they would be allowed in. He sighed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, ignoring the look Nick shot him as the electric and acoustic guitar started when Blaine nodded in the band's direction.

Blaine stepped up first, sending a small smile to Kurt, who ignored it by turning his head to the side. It wasn't surprising but hopefully the Sorcerer wouldn't have the same attitude all day. He took a breath before he started to sing, knowing the other two dragons were waiting for their parts eagerly. It was one of the things they missed at Dalton together, singing and performing with the other warblers.

~_Well you done done me and you bet that I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted_

_I feel right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention~_

Jeff and Nick backed up Blaine as he sang, softly singing in the background to give the song more warmth and feel. Kurt couldn't believe how amazing Blaine's voice was and for a moment it felt like his headache had vanished completely.

_~I reckon it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It can not wait_

_I'm yours~_

Kurt felt his cheeks heat yet again that day as Blaine pointed to him as he sang the last line of the song before humming along with the guitars and moving for Nick to take his place. The shortest dragon sent him a sweet smile as the others sang along with the music in the background before beginning to sing himself.

_~Open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_I look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love~_

Nick placed his hands over his chest where his heart rested as his body swayed with the music, the other two also stepping from side to side on the beat, singing softly behind him like they had done for Blaine. Kurt couldn't deny that the soft spoken dragon also had an amazing voice. It wasn't as strong and sure as Blaine's was, but it still had a unique quality to it that had everyone listening on the edge of their seats.

_~Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it our godforsaken right to be_

_Loved, loved, loved,loved_

_So I wont hesitate no more, no more_

_It can not wait _

_I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate_

_I'm yours~_

Nick also pointed towards Kurt as he sang his last line, smiling as he watched the Sorcerer shift in his seat nervously before moving back beside Blaine to let Jeff take the spotlight.

Jeff took over, winking towards Kurt and holding back a laugh when the thin teen shot him a half-hearted glare.

_~Don't cha want to come on_

_Scooch on over closer, dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_Whooaah_

_Whooaah_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards jut to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a nice face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'm sings is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_Its what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait _

_I'm yours~_

Once again Kurt watched as the last dragon pointed to him at his last line, giving another wink and grin before moving for Blaine to take up the lead again. Jeff also had a nice voice. It wasn't as soft and peaceful as Nick's but it also wasn't as strong and commanding like Blaine's had been. It was simply light and fun to listen to, kind of like the dragon himself.

_~Open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and find the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't,_

_There's no need to complicate_

'_cause our time is short_

_This 'o this 'o_

_This is our fate_

_I'm yours~_

All three pointed at Kurt at the last line, their effort actually rewarded with a tiny smile that almost caused Jeff to stumble in his steps as they continued to sing softly, finishing the song to be met with loud applause at the end. Kurt even clapped for them, though he didn't give the three a standing ovation like the rest of the club, well besides Artie.

"Awesome!" Finn shouted, grinning at his new friends before shooting a bright smile in Kurt's direction. His face fell when the shorter teen just looked away with a flushed face before continuing to clap.

"Yes, I think we have three new members!" Mr. Schuester called out happily, walking up to shake the three hands once again before telling them to take a seat.

Kurt was well aware of the fact that they chose to sit directly behind him, but was also thankful they didn't try to get his attention as Mr. Scheuster began to talk. They didn't try anything or talk to him for the rest of the hour the club continued, letting Kurt think in peace. The song they sang was now stuck in his head and he found himself nodding to the beat in his head, scowling each time he caught himself.

"Alright guys, that's a wrap for today!" Schuester called out before gathering his things and leaving the choir room. The students followed after a few minutes of chatter and arguing, leaving Kurt and the three dragons alone in the room.

Kurt shot up when he finally noticed the empty room. He hadn't really been paying attention so he hadn't heard when the others had left. Grabbing the strap of his bag he pulled it over his shoulder before walking out of the door. He heard footsteps behind him but didn't bother to look back since he knew who it was.

The drive home was the same way, the flashy Ferrari following him as he drove home. He had glanced in his rearview mirror and was slightly surprised to see Jeff driving. For some reason he had thought Blaine would have been in control of the car like he seemed to be with everything else. He rolled his eyes as he slowed down for a red light, gripping the steering wheel as he waited. The more he thought about it the more it made sense. Jeff would own and drive something as flashy as a Ferrari, so was it his? Did the other two have cars they hadn't drove to his house yesterday? He shook his head quickly as more questions swirled around his head. Why did he even care?

Twenty minutes later he finally pulled into his driveway, the Ferrari parking right behind him as he turned off his engine. He pulled his bag from the passenger seat before slipping out and locking his doors. Noticing his father's car already parked in the open garage made his heart beat faster as he walked through. He knew he was about get an earful and possibly have his keys taken. What could he say in his defense? He wanted to stop and chill in the garage to think of a better argument but the dragons were right behind him, making him fidget nervously before quickly opening the door to walk into the house.

The kitchen was surprisingly empty which meant that if he could just sneak across the hall and climb up the stairs he could hide in his room. As he walked across the kitchen he heard the door slam shut and sighed as he heard his father call out for him.

"Kurt, living room!" Burt barked out over the game currently playing on the T.V.

Kurt turned around to glare at the three dragons. Jeff grinned at him sheepishly while the other two glared at the blond. He opened his mouth to say something but his father called out for him again.

"I know you're in there, kid."

Kurt dropped his bag on the kitchen counter before walking towards the living room. He straightened up as he got closer, trying to make sure his face didn't betray how bad his back was currently hurting. The three dragons didn't miss this but only exchanged glances as they followed Kurt to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not, in any shape or form, own the lyrics to Jason Marz's song, **I'm Yours.**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>_"You really want me to ride around in that stupid Ferrari?" Kurt mumbled, holding on to his car keys as if it were his life line._

"_Well until I can trust you wont run off again, yes." Burt said, plucking the key's from his son's hand. "Look I know this seems like I'm being unfair, but what if you have passed out again or-"_

"_Just save it dad…" Kurt mumbled before turning away to walk out._

* * *

><p><strong>Questions:<strong>

_From Ziyal Rising:_

**How old are the dragons?: **Well I'm not going to give the answer to this outright, but I'll let you know its pretty up there.

**Are they all the same age?: **No

**Were they together before Kurt was born?:** Yes _(this will be explained later)_

**Are they related?: **No

**Always three dragons per person?: **No

_From Pelly:_

**What was happening with Blaine/Jeff/Nick before Kurt was born?: **You'll find out soon.

**Have the dragons always been together?**: No

**Were the dragons in love with Kurt before he was born?: **You'll see.

**Did they have a sorcerer before Kurt?: **No

_From Kelsy Kat:_

**What color are the dragons?: **Soon you shall see :D

**How many dragons do Sorcerers/Sorceress receive?: **Depends on how strong they are. three are the most recorded in history. Most only have one or two.

_From living-an-illusion:_

**What kind of relationship do the dragons have when their Sorcerer/Sorceress are young?: **The dragons are adults yes. They help raise the child until they are old enough to begin showing another kind of affection. (I hope that wasn't confusing…)

**What is the relationship between the three dragons?: **They are all together. Like…in love, have sex, blah blah blah. : )

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Yay! I managed a double update! Sorry again for the long wait, but like I've said multiple times, I should be back on my normal schedule. I should be able to update **Sketchy Relations **tomorrow or Friday.

I know the song I selected has probably already been done so many times, but I really thought it worked here. I hope it didn't disappoint anyone. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): As always, amazing reviews! Thank you so much!**

_Questions were asked and are answered at the end, so be sure to check them out if you're interested._

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence, AU!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_Unexpected Understanding_

Kurt _really _hated when his father muted the TV. Every time he did it seemed like a long and normally rather embarrassing conversation took place. With the three dragons currently standing behind him it was sure to be even worse if they decided to speak up. With one last look towards the muted TV to check the current scores, his father stood up from his chair.

"Kurt we need to talk." Burt said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at his son's face.

Kurt bit his tongue when a sarcastic remark almost fell out of his mouth. Getting his father frustrated at the moment wouldn't help. "Okay." he managed to say, looking anywhere but the older man's face. He could feel the guilt practically gnawing at his stomach.

"How could you just sneak out like you did this morning?" Burt began, slightly agitated by the way Kurt wouldn't look him in the face. He sighed, rubbing the back of neck as he thought about the next thing he was about to say. "I'm taking your keys."

"What?" Kurt asked, snapping his head in his father's direction. "How am I supposed to get to school?"

"Well aren't boots and the rest of them going to your school now?" Burt asked, trying to hold back a grin when Nick groaned at his nick name being used.

"You really want me to ride around in that stupid Ferrari?" Kurt mumbled, holding on to his car keys as if they were his life line.

"Well until I can trust you won't run off again, yes." Burt said, plucking the keys from his son's hand. "Look I know this seems unfair but what if you had passed out again or-"

"Just save it dad…" Kurt muttered before turning away to walk out.

"Hey, I'm not done with you Kurt!" Burt called out as he followed the teen from the room. He stopped at the edge of the stairs, sighing as he watched his son climb them quickly. "We'll have another talk later!" he called out before walking away with a loud huff. The three dragons were still in the living room when he returned but he ignored them as he sat back down in his chair, leaning over to hold his head in his hands. He didn't know what he could do for his son now, everything was changing so fast he was surprised he hadn't gotten whiplash.

Blaine sighed before he left the living room, the other two quickly following behind him. At the edge of the staircase he stopped. "I need to talk to him alone."

Nick was a little curious but quickly shook his head. "Blaine I don't think you should try talking to him right now, he seems pretty upset…" he said softly, Jeff nodding in agreement next to him.

"Nick, I have to." Blaine growled before he started up the stairs. He didn't hear the others follow him which meant at least one of them understood that he really needed to talk to the teen alone. He was surprised to see that the attic ladder had been pulled down and was about to go around it when a small sniffle reached his ears. Kurt had went up to the attic?

Slowly he began to climb up, a sweet smell filtering through his nose. He knew that smell and was a little wary of where it was coming from considering Elizabeth had been dead for over seventeen years now. When he finally poked his head in even more confusion was caused by the sight of Kurt sprawled out on the floor. He quietly walked towards the Sorcerer, taking a seat next to him as he looked around. Large boxes filled the small space along with a few pieces of furniture, one dresser catching his attention. All the drawers were pulled out and Blaine could finally tell where Elizabeth's scent was coming from.

"What do you want?" Kurt snapped when the dragon hadn't moved from his spot in the twenty minutes he had been trying to ignore him.

"Do you do this a lot?" Blaine whispered, noticing a lot of boxes had Elizabeth's name scrawled across them in untidy handwriting. He looked at Kurt when the thin teen rolled on his side to face away from him.

"Why is that any of your business?" Kurt mumbled, closing his eyes as he took another sniff of his mothers perfume.

Blaine sighed quietly, running his hands through his gelled curls. He made a face when his fingers got caught and quickly pulled them from his hair before he caused anymore damage. "Look Kurt, I think we need to talk." he began, noticing how Kurt tensed almost instantly. "I know this all-"

"Haven't I had enough 'talks' today?" Kurt interrupted, glaring at the wall in front of him. "Can't you three leave me alone for an hour or so at least?"

Blaine bit the side of his cheek to keep his temper in check. He had to remember what Nick had said earlier. Kurt was going through a rough time and he couldn't blow up at the Sorcerer if he wanted to make any progress. "I'm not going to tell you off or anything. I actually wanted to apologize." he said quietly.

Kurt blinked before slowly rolling over to face the dragon who looked like he was deep in thought. "What?" he asked, knowing he must of heard wrong. Blaine didn't seem like the kind of person to apologize from all the two days that he had known him. Mentally he chided himself for thinking so shallow. He shouldn't judge people so quickly, after all wasn't he always complaining about the same thing?

"I'm sorry." Blaine said, a sad smile gracing his lips. "Perhaps I've been a little pushy…" he trailed off when Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Okay very pushy." he amended, looking into Kurt's uniquely colored eyes. "There is so much that you don't understand and I think that I overlooked that in favor of hoping of getting something faster."

"Something?" Kurt asked, slowly sitting up and crossing his legs like Blaine had. He was still surprised the dragon was taking the time to apologize.

Blaine opened his mouth then quickly shut it with a soft click. "That's not important right now, in fact it will probably be a while until you are ready for it." he said softly, reaching out to grab Kurt's hand. He was relieved when the Sorcerer didn't pull his hand back, instead he tensed once more and gave Blaine an apprehensive look. "A lot of things will change from here on out Kurt and I just want you to know that I, Jeff and Nick will be there for you in any way that you need us to be." he whispered.

Kurt looked down at their hands, noticing the warm thumb that rubbed across the top of his hand. He had to admit that it felt nice even though it was Blaine who was holding his hand. Looking up he almost got sucked into the dragon's hazel colored eyes. "How?" he watched a strange expression cross Blaine's face from his question.

"Your father does not wish that we tell you just yet, and I hate to admit that I agree with him." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand when a disgruntled noise left the Sorcerer's throat. "I know that makes it even more confusing but if you would just sit down and talk with us we could explain things a little more thoroughly."

Kurt looked away from Blaine once more before shaking his head. "Its all happening too fast, I'm scared that I'm going to wake up one day and everything else around me will be different too." Kurt admitted, looking down at his lap again when the dragon sighed once again.

"It's hard for me and the other two to understand as well." Blaine said, reaching out with his hand to place his fingers underneath Kurt's chin. He slowly lifted the teen's head, smiling when their eyes met. "We've been waiting for a long time to find you and now that we have it feels like its taking another decade just to get you to talk to us."

Kurt felt his face flush but didn't smack away Blaine's fingers as they traced the outline of his face. "What am I supposed to say?" he asked, closing his eyes as he felt Blaine's hand squeeze his again. "How can you expect me to just tell you everything and fall into your hands?" he whispered, finally reaching up to push the dragon's hand away from his face. He watched the dragon tilt his head slightly as if he was forming his next words carefully.

"We don't, at least not anymore." Blaine finally said, smiling when Kurt nodded slightly. "We are going to back off and let you learn about us and yourself." he continued, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "But you have to understand we might slip up again and we can't help it, its instinct."

Kurt considered the dragon's words for a moment. "Instinct?" he asked, reaching up with his free hand to push his bangs from his face.

Blaine smiled, slowly pulling his hand away from Kurt's to hold it out, palm up. "We may have a mortal form but we are still dragons." he whispered, a flame suddenly bursting forth form the middle of his palm. He heard the soft gasp from his Sorcerer but continued to hold the flame. "Which means we still have animalistic instincts that fog our reasoning at times."

Kurt nodded, watching the flame in awe. He looked up when Blaine chuckled softly. "How do you do that?" he asked.

"I'm a dragon Kurt, it's a power given in birth. The other two can control flame as well." he explained, wiggling his fingers to make the fire dance around in his palm. "You can touch it." he said, grinning when Kurt clearly gave him a look that said he though the dragon was crazy. "I promise you it won't hurt you."

Kurt hesitantly raised his hand, stopping himself and looking into Blaine's glowing eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking back at the fire when the dragon nodded.

"Trust me, Kurt." Blaine whispered, watching the teen consider for a few more moments before slowly pushing a finger into the flame. He smiled when Kurt gasped in surprise.

Blaine was right, in fact the only thing Kurt felt was warmth as he slowly pushed the rest of his hand into the fire. He giggled when the fire began to lap around his hand, causing his skin to tingle. "How is this even possible?" he asked, smiling when the fire engulfed his wrist as well.

"A lot of people are still trying to answer that to this day." Blaine said, flicking one of his fingers to make the fire transfer to Kurt's hand. He watched the Sorcerer stare at his own palm with wide eyes.

Kurt watched fire dance around his own hand, still in awe. "So…dragon fire is harmless?" he asked, looking up when the dragon laughed. The fire grew and jumped at the sound.

"Oh it can, but dragons can't hurt their Sorcerer with their own fire." Blaine explained, pulling a slip of paper from his pocket. He placed it in the fire so Kurt could watch it burn. "It is said our fire was given to us to protect them and in the older days it was used that way." he continued, smiling when Kurt laughed as the flame crawled across his arm. "They would instantly engulf their Sorcerer and young in fire if they thought danger was close by because nothing else was immune to it."

Kurt breathed, tilting his arm down to collect the fire in palm once more. "Wow." he whispered, rolling the fire back and forth from hand to hand. "That's amazing."

Blaine slowly reached out to allow the fire to jump back into his own hand, smiling at the disappointed look that crossed Kurt's face. He brought his hands together, causing the flame to disappear completely. "No, what's amazing is that we actually had a conversation without you stomping off."

Kurt looked down to his lap once more, a small blush settling on his cheeks again. "Maybe I need to give you a chance too." he whispered, peeking up at Blaine through his lashes to see the dragon smiling.

"That's all we ask." Blaine said, sighing softly afterwards. "We won't do anything else until you're ready, but you have to let us to explain things to you or you'll find out everything in a way you wouldn't appreciate."

Kurt gave him a confused look but decided to let the statement go for now. He took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay." he said, smiling back at the dragon when the other grinned.

Blaine reached out to pat Kurt's knee before he stood. "I'll let you have some time to yourself now." he said, heading for the stairs.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered, blushing when the dragon stopped his climb down the stairs to look at him. "Thank you."

Blaine smiled at Kurt before nodding. "You don't have to thank me for finally realizing what I've been doing wrong, Kurt." he said before continuing down the stairs.

Kurt sighed and laid down on the floor once again. He knew he was going to regret it when he would have to pick the dust from his hair later, but at the moment he could care less. "I guess even dragons deserve a chance, mom." he whispered to the empty attic.

Blaine was met with a smug looking Nick when he stepped off the attic ladder. He smiled at the shorter dragon before grabbing his hips to pull him flush against his body. "Go ahead and say it." he mumbled, resting his forehead against Nick's.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Nick said innocently before pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine rolled his eyes before sighing. "You were right, we were pushing him too far."

Nick hummed his agreement before looking up at the square entrance to the attic. "I'm surprised he listened to you of all people." he admitted, tilting his head to the side as Blaine began to kiss his neck.

"Me too." Blaine sighed before running his tongue across Nick's exposed skin. "I think he'll actually listen to us now."

"I hope so." Nick said before pulling away from the other, smiling when Blaine whined slightly. "I would rather not traumatize Finn, but we don't have to stop." he whispered, heading for their bedroom. He held in a laugh when the older dragon ran ahead of him to jump on their bed. Shutting the door behind him he sighed. "It has to be fast." he whispered, his green eyes glowing in the dark room. A throaty chuckle answered him as he climbed on top of the bed.

"Of course, can't have Kurt walking in on us or anything." Blaine said quietly as he quickly went to work unbuckling Nick's belt. "Where is Jeff?"

"Playing Halo with Finn I believe, he may be a little sore we didn't include him this time." Nick mumbled, holding in a moan when Blaine's hand pressed against the bulge in his pants.

"His loss."

* * *

><p><strong>Questions:<strong>

_From SilverWhiteDragon:_

**Elizabeth and Burt: **Ohhh, I was waiting for someone to make that connection. No she did not have relations with Burt _and_ her dragons at the same time. Don't worry this will be explained eventually.

_From ShockHorrorRainbowLover:_

**Foursome?: **Well of course! But we all know how stubborn Kurt is, so it may take a bit.

_From xXHushHushXx_

**What is this?: **Well I have a warning at the beginning of each chapter that this is a multiple partner story. Yes this is a Blaine/Jeff/Nick/Kurt story. Sorry to anyone else who has been confused on that part!

_From purpleerana:_

**Are the dragons always the same gender when bonded to their Sorcerer/Sorceress?: **No, they can be mixed genders.

**What is Dalton going to be like?: **You'll see :D

_From KlaineLover396:_

**When are we going to get a foursome scene?: **We all know how stubborn and hesitant Kurt is so it might be a while. Sorry if this disappoints anyone but I'm trying to keep Kurt as in character as I can.

* * *

><p>(AN): So this chapter is a little short but Kurt seems to be letting the dragons in a little bit. Of course we all know it wont be _that_ easy but hey.

Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed.

**As always thanks for reading and all of your amazing reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): **All of your reviews have been amazing, thank you so much! **I can't believe this fic has almost reached 150! **

I know I was gone for a while, but I did post a warning up on my profile. So the next time it seems I'm taking forever to update you might want to check it out over there to see if I've let a notice. Sorry again.

_Questions were asked so be sure to check out the bottom of the chapter for the answers if you're interested._

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_Giving Chances_

Throughout the night Kurt suffered. His head was pounding and the marking on his hip burned just as much as it did the day he had met the three dragons. When a few soft moans left his throat, all three dragons were instantly at his side. He would have been impressed with the way they held themselves back if he wasn't currently wishing someone would throw in into a tub of ice water.

"Did you touch him earlier?" Jeff whispered to Blaine as Nick walked towards the bathroom.

"Yes." Blaine said, clenching his hands into fists at his side. "I didn't think-"

"Perhaps you should start." Nick snapped as he walked passed him to sit on Kurt's bed. He gently placed the damp washrag he had gotten on Kurt's hot forehead. "Kurt." he whispered, frowning when the boy whimpered in response. "I know you feel horrible but you've got to give permission for at least one of us to lick your mark."

"Again?" Kurt croaked, not wanting to admit that Nick's fingers felt heavenly as they messaged his temples.

"Yes, when Blaine touched you yesterday I'm afraid some of his magic seeped into your skin." he explained slowly, running a hand through Kurt's hair. "Though I don't see how it could cause you to go into such a state…"

"Oh god." Blaine said, slapping his hand against his forehead. "I let him play with fire yesterday, no wonder he feels like this." he moaned, looking at Kurt's flushed face apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"I thought it was okay?" Kurt asked confusedly, reaching up to push Nick's hand from his hair. He had to admit that it felt nice but he was still slightly uncomfortable with the simple gesture.

"It normally is but you haven't learned to cap your own magic yet." Nick explained as he glared at Blaine. "So Blaine's excess magic is causing yours to go haywire."

"How would licking me even help then?" Kurt mumbled, closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath. His vision had began to blur, something which he hated because it caused him to get dizzy.

"The mark on your skin is much more than a simple tattoo." Nick began, really not wanting to confuse the poor teen more when he was in this state. "Think of it as a portal to your magic, by licking the surface one of us could absorb the excess magic."

"Is that what happened last time?" Kurt whispered, opening his eyes again to glance at the three dragons in the dimly lit room. He wasn't sure who had turned on the little lamp on his night stand earlier but he was thankful.

"Yes, in breaking your mother's spell Blaine had pushed a lot of his own energy and magic into you to-."

"Damn he's smart, making the connection like that." Jeff interrupted, grinning sheepishly when Nick scowled at him. "What, I'm just saying."

"You are stating the obvious, of course he's smart." Nick snapped back, just daring the blond to say something, and of course Jeff being Jeff did just that.

"Well excuse me for saying it out loud to maybe make him feel a bit better." Jeff growled, glaring right back at Nick as the shorter dragon stared back.

"You are being annoying." Nick mumbled.

"And you're being a know-it-all prick again." Jeff replied, grinning when Nick's face flushed.

"Well excuse me for actually paying attention to my studies in school." Nick said, his voice raised slightly.

Kurt winced, wishing Nick would continue speaking in the soft voice he had been using earlier. Jeff voice certainly wasn't helping anything either, really the only one who wasn't giving his current headache more fuel was Blaine who had walked up to the side of the bed when the argument had started. He gently removed the wash cloth only to turn it over to place the cooler side on his heated flesh.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine whispered, reaching out to trace the edge of Kurt's jaw. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been.

Kurt watched Blaine as close as he could with his blurring vision. If he didn't know any better he would of said that the dragon looked ready to cry. The thought caused an unpleasant flutter in his stomach, which he really didn't understand. Shouldn't he not care what he thought? Wait, Blaine had apologized earlier in the attic and had said he wasn't going to push. It seemed like the dragon really had accidentally caused him to get to this state. Wasn't he going to give him a chance anyways? He just looked so _miserable. "_It's okay." he whispered, the nasty fluttering in his stomach vanishing when Blaine gave him a sad smile in return. Nick and Jeff's bickering grew louder, causing him to moan as their voices grated against his ears.

"Enough." Blaine growled, causing the other to stop bickering and look back to Kurt who's eyes were squeezed shut. "Kurt, please let someone do this, it will feel better." Blaine begged, smiling a little when Kurt opened his eyes to look at him again.

"Only one of you right?" Kurt asked softly, glancing at all three of the faces that stared down at him. "I don't think I can handle three of you licking me at once."

"Yes only one, I can go get your dad if you want-" Nick began but was interrupted by Kurt.

"No! He'll just get worried and I don't want him under anymore stress because of his heart…" Kurt said quickly, reaching up to grab Nick's arm. "Please don't." he begged.

Nick's eyes softened slightly as he nodded. "Of course." he said, glancing at Jeff and Blaine before he stood up from the bed.

"Who do you choose?" Jeff asked, stretching his arms above his head before crossing them behind his head.

Kurt thought quietly. Nick was kind and understanding, but was also quiet and slightly mysterious. Jeff was just too loud and Kurt didn't know him at all. Although Blaine was mysterious as well he had been the one to comfort him yesterday when he ran up to the attic to pout. "Blaine."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had fully been expecting the Sorcerer to pick Nick and was pleasantly surprised. Nick seemed to be too but the shorter Dragon shot him an encouraging smile. "Are you sure?" Blaine asked, not wanting to break the progress they had seemed to be making by jumping into it too quickly.

"Please. Just make it stop." Kurt begged, and it seemed it was all he had to say because Blaine was now pulling down his Pajama pants and the top of his boxers to have access to the lilac colored mark on his lower hip. He felt someone pull the rag from his forehead, grateful when another cold one was pressed against his skin. He felt something wet stroke against his skin and gasped in surprise before he realized it was only Blaine. He whimpered as the dragon continued to lick across the burning mark on his hip, thankful as the headache he had had for a few hours was slowly lessening along with the burning of his skin and the mark.

Blaine pulled back when he was sure he had absorbed most of the excess magic and looked at Kurt's flushed face. He was pretty sure the light blush on his cheeks wasn't from the fever the teen had had just moments before. "Better?" he whispered, licking his lips and trying to keep himself from flipping Kurt over and having his way with him.

"Y-yes." Kurt whispered, biting his bottom lip as he looked up at the dragon. "Thank you."

"Of course." Blaine said in a husky voice, growling slightly when both Jeff and Nick pulled him from Kurt's bed.

"Go take care of his problem." Nick whispered to Jeff before turning back to Kurt.

Jeff nodded, slowly tugging Blaine across the room and into the bathroom to relieve the older dragon.

"Is he alright?" Kurt asked, trying to sit up in bed but Nick pushed him back down, pulling the covers over his now cooled body.

"He'll be fine." Nick assured him before sitting on the edge of the bed. "So Blaine was telling the truth when he said you were going to give us a chance?" he asked hopefully, reaching over to push the Sorcerer's bangs from his glasz colored eyes.

Kurt didn't bother pushing Nick's hand away again. So what if it felt a little odd, it also felt really good to have someone running their finger through and tugging at his hair. "Yeah…my mom had dragons too right?" Kurt whispered, yawning and looking at the door to his bathroom when a loud growl sounded behind it. "Are you sure he's okay?"

Nick smiled and nodded. "Trust me, Jeff is taking very good care of him." he said, tucking a few strands of Kurt's hair behind his ear. "What made you change your mind?" he asked, trying to pull the Sorcerer's attention from the low growls that continued to come from the bathroom.

"Well, my mom had dragons too right?" Kurt asked, closing his eyes as they began to grow heavy. "If she liked her dragons enough to keep them around, why shouldn't I give all of you a chance?" he said through another yawn. "Blaine actually seemed civil yesterday when he talked to me, as long as you guys can act like that and take things slow, I don't see why I can't."

Nick smiled, glancing over his shoulder when Blaine and Jeff walked from the bathroom. The older dragon's face was flushed while Jeff wore a dark smirk across his lips. He smiled at the two, surprised when Jeff walked up to the side of the bed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better you know?" Jeff began, slowly leaning down to remove the rag and press a kiss against Kurt's forehead. "You look really pathetic when you're messed up, kind of like a wounded rabbit." he said quietly, kneeling down on the floor, grinning when Kurt's eyes opened to stare at him.

Kurt watched the blond for a moment before smiling slightly. "You're really odd." he whispered tiredly, rolling on his side to look into Jeff's brown eyes. "Were you always like this, or did someone drop you on your head?"

Jeff gave a loud laugh, placing his hand over his mouth to stop himself when Kurt winced. "Sorry." Jeff said quietly, reaching out to rub Kurt's ear gently. "I think I've always been like this…does it bother you?" he asked sadly. He would make an effort to change if he needed to for Kurt, but he really just wanted to be the free going person he always had been.

"Not really." Kurt whispered back, smiling. "It's a bit…different from what I'm used to, but I think I like it." he admitted tiredly. "Sleep." he moaned, turning away from the blond to snuggle into his pillows and blankets. He heard Jeff laugh again and was aware of the dragons moving across the room to their own bed. He was surprised when a warm and pressed against the back of his neck.

"Sweet dreams, Kurt." Blaine whispered before leaving to join the other two dragons on the bed.

Kurt smiled, knowing the other three couldn't see them. Was this the way they were normally? He could come to like this side of the dragons, a lot. He bit his bottom lip as he thought back to his mother. How had she done it? Had she detested her dragons at first too or had she met hers under different circumstances? Why had she married his father when she had three dragons already? So many questions swirled around his head once more, causing him to frown. He knew if he tried to ask his dad about them he would just change the subject so who could he ask?

Wes and David! They were supposedly coming back tomorrow and they had said they had been close friends with his mother. Maybe they would give him the answers he needed. Another smile graced his lips before he relaxed, knowing he had a plan of action for the next day. Hopefully the dragons would remain as sweet and caring as they had been to him tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions:<strong>

_From nomnomnom:_

**Does Kurt have a favorite dragon?: **You'll just have to wait and see~!

_Form who:_

**Who will be Kurt's first?: **Yet another you'll just have to wait. I know its frustrating but would make everything boring if I told you. : D

_From Jeanwolverine52895:_

**When will Kurt kiss one of them?: **Muwahaha! Maybe soon, maybe not 3

_From Nijagleek:_

**Is it a matter of life and death to mate with your dragon?: **No, but lets just say the longer you put it off the more it will drag you down.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **I know I've answered quite a few questions with 'wait and see'. I know this is disappointing but if I answered all of them the story would get boring. Now I still LOVE your questions so please don't hesitate to send them my way, just be aware of the fact that I might not let the answers slip to some. :D

LOOK LOOK! KURT IS BEING NICE TO HIS DRAGONS. Yay! Though I'm sure something will go wrong eventually, we all know how it goes. I know this chapter was short but I figured we needed a cute scene between the four.

Also, for those of you who have read my other fic _**Bloody Brilliant!**_ I am sorry for the long wait and I should have posted a notice. I'm kind of lost on where to go on that story line at the moment. However I am trying.

Another note, I may or may not be posting a new Glee fic. Of course it will be Klaine but it will be a Harry Potter crossover. Yes I know its probably been done a lot but I would really love to throw my own spin on the idea into the pot. I'm still not sure if I am going to be posting the first chapter up before I get around to updating Sketchy Relations or not. I guess I'm mainly telling you this incase you might be interested.

**Anyways! Thanks so much for reading and your amazing reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): **First of all, thank you so much for all of your reviews! Secondly, I can't believe this story is almost up to **200**. I mean, gah. _**Thank you so much once again!**_

**Special thanks to ****GDG**** who was my 150****th**** review!**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_A Little History (Part 1)_

The next morning Kurt felt better considering he didn't feel like his body was on fire. Thankfully his head wasn't pounding either, making it a bit easier to roll over to face the other bed in his room. He was surprised to see it already made with Jeff sitting on top of it, his back pressed against the wall as he typed on the laptop that rested on his lap. His brow furrowed as his gaze traveled further down the blonds bare chest and legs, extremely thankful when he noticed the dark blue boxers.

"Oh, you're up already?" Jeff asked before closing the lid of his laptop. He grinned as he watched Kurt's cheeks redden. "You should probably get a bit more sleep you know." he said quietly, rolling his eyes when the Sorcerer sat up anyway. "Are you always so stubborn?"

"Are you always so annoying in the morning?" Kurt grumbled as he swung his long legs over the side of his bed. He glanced around the room once he had rubbed at his eyes a bit.

"Morning?" Jeff asked, giving the other boy an amused look. "I am a morning person, but I think it's a bit late to be calling me out on that quirk."

Kurt looked at the dragon again, trying to understand what he was saying. He had never been a bright and cheery person in the morning, in fact it was the whole reason why he had the only other en-suite bathroom in the house. Finn had happily given it up because it hadn't been too hard to remember how mean and snappy Kurt had been in the mornings when they had shared a bathroom for that short amount of time before the new house had been bought. Kurt looked around again once he had woken up a bit more, frowning when he couldn't find the other two dragons. "Where are the other two?"

"Downstairs cooking lunch I think." Jeff said with a shrug. "I'm not allowed to help, I tend to cause explosions when I'm around the stove."

"Wait, lunch?" Kurt asked confusedly, finally noticing the amount of light shinning through his window. He frowned, quickly glancing at the little alarm on his nightstand. His eyes widened at the little neon green numbers before he looked back at Jeff again. "You let me sleep until one-thirty?" he asked, noticing his phone wasn't where he had placed it last night. "We have school today!"

"Calm down, Kurt." Jeff said softly before placing his laptop on the bed next to him. He reached over to the chair beside the bed, grabbing a pair of blue-green pajama pants that were draped against the back of it before standing up to slip them on. "Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked, walking over to the dresser to steal one of Blaine's shirts.

"Yes, but how does it give anyone the right to turn off my alarm?" Kurt snapped, standing up from the bed only to have the world around him swirl in front of his eyes. "Oh." he whispered, feeling himself fall forward. He closed his eyes, quickly pushing his hands in front of him to avoid hitting the floor face first. Surprisingly he didn't hit the floor at all. Instead a pair of warm arms wrapped around his chest, catching him before he fell.

Now a normal person would have been freaked out about how fast the other had made it across the room, but unfortunately Kurt was beginning to accept he really _wasn't _normal in any department. That and the fact that the bare chest he was currently leaning against was warm and toned, so it distracted him for a moment. "I, um, what?" he asked, feeling his cheeks heat up. He blinked a few times trying to clear his mind as Jeff laughed softly behind him, making Kurt's face flush even more as the dragons warm skin continued to press against his.

"Careful, your body is still kind of in shock." Jeff whispered in Kurt's ear, barely resting the urge to roll his tongue across the side of the Sorcerer's neck.

"I thought that was fixed last night when Blaine licked me…" Kurt mumbled, finally trying to pull away from the blonds arms.

"You can't just expect your body to be back to normal with the amount of magic that was pumping through it last night." Jeff said, slowly removing his arms and pushing Kurt backwards to sit on his bed again. "Can I put a shirt on now or will you try to stand again?" he asked, grinning when the teen only huffed in return.

"When will I be back to normal then?" Kurt asked impatiently, trying to decide if he wanted to attempt standing again when Jeff walked up to the dresser to pick up the shirt he had dropped. He was about to try again but thought better about it when Jeff called out to him again.

"Really, Kurt." Jeff said, throwing the shirt he had picked originally back into the draw. "I would love to catch you all day, but we both know you would be better off just sitting there for a second."

Kurt glared at the blonds back, staring at the intricate dragon tattoo that was splayed across Jeff's skin. He had only caught a small glimpse of it the first day he had met the three dragons so he hadn't had time to study it before.

"If you want to look, you can just ask." Jeff said, pushing his arms through the arm holes of the pale green shirt he had chosen.

Kurt looked away quickly. "I don't want to look!" he said quickly, glancing at the others back again when Jeff laughed. He watched the material of the shirt stretch over the dragon's back, thinking it really should be against the law for a shirt to fit that _right._

"Hungry?" Jeff asked as he turned around, smiling when he noticed that Kurt's face was still flushed a dark red.

"I…" Kurt whispered, staring at Jeff's face with wide eyes before quickly shaking his head to clear it of the image of the blonds bare back. "I guess so." he said, trying to stand but Jeff had somehow made it across the room in the blink of an eye again. The next thing he knew he was being carried out of his room and down the stairs before he could say no. When he finally wrapped his mind about what was happening Jeff was already walking across the living towards the kitchen. "Hey! Put me down!" he shouted, kicking his feet in the air.

"You really think you could of walked down the stairs without killing yourself?" Jeff asked with a sigh, using his shoulder to push open the kitchen door.

Kurt could feel his face heating up once again but he stopped kicking the air. "No, I guess not." he said, looking up to Jeff's face. He was surprised by the smile the blond was wearing, even more shocked when the other's face titled towards his own.

Jeff caught himself and pulled his head back up, gritting his teeth for a moment. "Sorry." he whispered, stopping at the island and using his foot to pull out a breakfast stool that had been pushed against it. He gently sat Kurt down on it before sitting in the one beside the Sorcerer.

Had Jeff been about to kiss him just then? _Why?_ Kurt shook his head, reaching up to rub at his eyes again. "It's okay." he said softly, reaching out to touch the dragon's shoulder. He wasn't sure why he had done it, or why the bright smile Jeff gave him in return made his stomach flutter.

"You couldn't get him to sleep a little longer?" Nick ask, eyeing Kurt carefully. He looked at Jeff when the other dragon snorted.

"Like he would listen to me." Jeff said with a shrug, stealing a piece of fajita chicken from the plate in front of him. He scowled when Nick smacked him with the end of the spatula he was using. "Ouch." he mumbled, looking away as he pouted.

Kurt's jaw had dropped when he had watched Nick smack Jeff with the hot and greasy spatula. "Why on earth would you do that?" he asked, giving Nick a look before turning in his seat and pulling Jeff's arm closer to him so he could inspect the damage. "What?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows knitting together as he looked over Jeff's unharmed arm. "But I saw him…" he said, finally noticing a small trail of grease that had been smeared against Jeff's skin. Had the grease not been hot after all? He slowly reached out with his free hand to test it himself when another hand caught his own.

"Don't." Jeff said quietly, smiling when Kurt gave him a confused look. "It'll burn your fingers." he said before slowly pushing Kurt's hand back to the Sorcerer's lap.

"How-" Kurt began but was quickly cut off.

"It takes a lot more to hurt a dragon, Kurt." Nick explained quietly, looking at Kurt with an apologetic expression. "I shouldn't have done that in front of you since you didn't understand." he began, shaking his head as he stirred the chicken in the pan again. "I'm sorry."

Kurt glanced from Nick to Jeff's arm a few times before sighing. "I swear." he whispered, reaching over and grabbing the towel that was sitting next to Nick's elbow. "At least wipe it off, doesn't it burn even a little?" he asked before reaching over to gently wipe the hot grease from Jeff's arm, oblivious to the loving smiles the dragons were giving him.

"Maybe just a little, I think I got some on my face too." Jeff said, surprised when Kurt's hand gently touched his face. He hadn't really expected Kurt to believe him, but he wasn't about to tell him otherwise since the Sorcerer's soft skin was touching him now. He slowly turned his head in Kurt's hand, pressing his nose against the teen's wrist before breathing in the sweet scent the other had to offer.

"I don't see any." Kurt said, still looking over Jeff's face, jumping when a hand suddenly hit the back of the blonds head.

'Really, Jeff?" Blaine growled, sighing when Kurt gave him a dark look. "He was lying."

"That doesn't give you the right to hit him like that." Kurt said, shaking his head when Jeff gave out a soft whimper. "How hard did he hit you?" he asked Jeff worriedly, frowning when the dragon sighed softly.

"It didn't hurt so much, I guess it just surprised me is all." Jeff said, milking his current situation for all it was worth. He grinned at the other two when Kurt finally pulled his hand away from his face, ignoring the dangerous looks they sent his way when their Sorcerer began to talk.

"So, when will I not be an invalid?" Kurt mumbled, sipping at the cup of tea Nick had sat in front of him. Blaine opened his mouth to speak but two mages entered before he could start.

"A good meal and another nap should get you back on your feet." Wes said, taking a seat on the stool on the other side of Kurt while David took the one next to Jeff.

"Though if you keep ignoring what the other three tell you, you'll work yourself up again." David continued for Wes, happily accepting his own cup of tea from Nick.

Kurt scowled down at his cup as he listened but nodded slowly, glancing up to catch the gentle kiss Blaine pressed against Nick's temple. He watched as Nick smiled in return, walking around the island to place Kurt and Jeff's plates in front of them before kissing the top of the blonds head. He noticed the longing look the green-eyed dragon sent him before returning behind the island to continue plating food while Blaine poured another cup of tea for Wes. Had Nick wanted to kiss him too? Why would he?

Kurt quickly shook his head, noticing with some amusement that Blaine and Jeff both chose milk instead of the hot tea that he and the other two mages and dragon were drinking. He looked to his plate, surprised when he finally realized what they were going to be eating. "Fajita salad?"

Nick nodded slightly, a worried look crossing his face. "You like it right?" he asked, reaching over to sprinkle a little bit of shredded cheese over Kurt's salad. "Mercedes said it was one of your favorites." he continued, smiling when Kurt took a bite. "Carole seems to be out of the things to make Chicken Parmesan."

"It's amazing." Kurt said in a surprised tone after he had swallowed his bite. "Wait, how do you know Mercedes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when Blaine shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"She kept calling this morning to check up on you so we finally answered." Blaine said, holding up a hand when Kurt opened his mouth. "We told her you passed out again and Burt made you stay home, so she told us to take care of you."

"Like we didn't know that already." Nick mumbled, a soft grunt of agreement coming from Jeff as well.

"Right." Blaine began, shooting the other two dragons a look before continuing. "We figured you would be out until at least two so we asked her what you liked to eat." he continued, gesturing to the food.

Kurt glanced at his plate again before looking up at Blaine once more. "So you're the one who took my phone?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to watch Blaine fidget.

"Yes, but only because you seem to have a backup alarm on it." Blaine said quickly. "We didn't know the password to it so I had to take it out of the room before it woke you up." he said, turning around to pick up Kurt's iphone from the counter. He handed it over to Kurt who tried to power it on.

"You let the alarm keep ringing even though you could of woken me up for the password?" Kurt asked, placing the phone next to his plate.

"We couldn't wake you since you really needed the rest." Nick answered, leaning against the counter before taking a bite of his own salad. "Besides you would have ignored our concerns and try to make it to school one way or the other if we did." he said after he had swallowed his bite.

Kurt rubbed his thumb over the end of his fork as he thought. So they had suffered through the loud and annoying alarm clock and Mercedes' calls all morning just so he could get some sleep? He felt that odd fluttering his stomach again but quickly put it off to hunger before stuffing another bite in his mouth.

"Since you are clearly still on the rebound from the overdose of magic that Blaine subjected you to yesterday, we can't really start your lessons today." Wes said, happily munching on the fresh baked bread Nick had made, glancing at the Sorcerer when a soft sound of agreement came from him.

"I actually wanted to ask you some questions…" Kurt began, setting down his fork and abandoning his half eaten salad to look at Wes.

"You really should eat, Kurt." David spoke up, taking a sip of his tea as the Sorcerer ignored him in favor of staring at Wes.

"What would you like to ask?" Wes asked, noticing the worried looks the three dragons were sending Kurt.

"My mother…" Kurt trailed off for a moment, continuing when he had his questions through a bit more. "I want to know more about her."

David sighed and shook his head. "Kurt we shouldn't speak about her unless your father is present."

"Yes, your father would be very upset if we started to explain certain things without him." Wes said, looking at Kurt's face. A sad smile tugged at his lips when a very familiar determined look crossed the Sorcerer's face, almost the same as the one Elizabeth had used so many times before.

"But she was my mother too!" Kurt said, hands gripping the edge of the island. "I should have the right to know about her even if my dad isn't around, right?" he ignored his plate when Jeff scooted it against his arm.

Wes sighed before leaning back to look at David who only nodded. "Alright, perhaps we could tell you a few things for now, but for a price." he said, grinning when Kurt gave him a confused look.

"A price?" Kurt asked. "I have to pay to know about my own mother?" he snapped. Almost shoving the plate Jeff kept pushing against his arm to the floor. Wes's chuckle distracted him from the thought though, causing him to give the Asian Mage another dark look.

"Not that kind of price." Wes said before leaning over and cutting another slice from the warm loaf of bread Nick had made earlier. "I only ask that you eat." he said, placing the piece of bread on Kurt's plate after he had slathered it with a good amount of butter.

Kurt glanced at his food before nodding. If that was all he had to do to get information he would gladly jog an extra mile to loose a few more calories. "Okay." he said before taking a bite of his salad, not even noticing the relieved looks the three dragons sent him. "How did she meet my dad in the first place if he was a human?" he waited for an answer, rolling his eyes when Wes shot another look at his food. He took another bite, chewing slowly as he looked at the Mage pointedly.

"Elizabeth had been trying for years with her own dragons to produce a child." Wes began as he watched Kurt continue to chew. "Every spell and potion she tried didn't work, so she had to do the alternative."

Kurt swallowed his bite, tiling his head as he thought. "My dad?" he asked, sending the other mage another confused look. "Why couldn't she, um…" He trialed off, knowing his cheeks must have been gaining color again. "Why didn't it work with her dragons?"

"Sometimes not even the most powerful Mages and Sorcerer's know how things work, Kurt." David said, smiling when the teen turned on his stool to face him. "We still aren't sure why some Sorceress's need humans to be able to concieve."

"So my dad was just her sperm doner?" Kurt asked, looking down at his plate when a chil traveled up his spine. He heard Wes sigh and resisted the urge to glance in his direction.

"It was supposed to be that way, yes." Wes began, taking another sip of his tea. "It was that way in the beginning but…" Wes closed his eyes as Elizabeth's smiling face flashed in his memory. "She fell in love."

"Love?" Kurt asked, finally looking at Wes again. His mother had fallen in love with his father after all? "What about her dragons?"

"Funny creatures, Dragons are." David spoke up softly, pushing the remaining food around his plate with his fork as Elizabeth's laughter rung in his ears. "They will do anything for their Sorcerer or Sorceress, be it death or allow them to love another." he continued. "They had planned to happily wait for your father's eventual death since he is no more than a human."

Kurt blinked, taking another bite of his bread when Wes had cleared his throat. Her dragons had been willing to wait that long for his mother to love them again? What did that even mean? Would they have liked him even though he wasn't their son? He looked at Wes once again, noticing the small frown on his face. He then remembered that he and David had been close friends with his mother so it must have been just as hard for them to talk about her as it was for him. "Did the stay with her?"

"Of course." Wes said automatically. "She was their's, completely and always." he continued, sitting up straighter on the stool. "I'm sure your mother still loved them as deeply as she had your father, but you took precedence."

"Me?" Kurt asked confusedly, shoveling another forkfull of salad in his mouth when Wes had glanced down to his plate.

"Yes, you." David spoke again, smiling when Kurt sent him another curious glance. "You were very important to her and her dragons."

"Wait, they would of liked me even though I wasn't their's?" Kurt interrupted, looking up at Blaine when the dragon chuckled.

"Even if our Sorcerer or Sorceress is unfaithful or needs another for a child we still view it as our own, Kurt." Blaine whispered, smiling as Nick filled Kurt's cup with more tea.

"Oh." Kurt said simply, mind going blank on what to ask next. He knew what he really wanted to ask, how his mother had died, but somehow he thought it would be too much of a push for the two Mages.

"Of course, Markus didn't like the idea of her living so far away from him with a human." Wes continued, watching as Kurt reluctantly took another bite of bread as he listened. "He didn't like Burt at all and had tried to convience your mother several times to come home, though she never listened."

"Which in the end resulted in her death." David continued when Wes had stopped talking. "We were away that week on business for Elizabeth when the poachers came." he said quietly, not looking Kurt in the eye when he looked at him. "They were out numbered greatly and actually managed to kill Elizabeth's dragons who had fought to their death to protect you."

Kurt stopped chewing his current bite of food as he continued to listen, looking down at his nearly empty plate. They had fought so hard for him and he had never even known they had existed? Why hadn't he ever seen them or heard of them from his mother? It just didn't make sense. "How come I never knew them?"

"You did, your mother altered her memory when she sealed your magic, I'm sure your memories will come back eventually." Wes said, smiling when a small smile tugged at Kurt's lips. "Dominick, Trey, and Allison were amazing dragons."

"She had a girl dragon too?" Kurt asked surprised, leaning his elbow on top of the island as he glanced back at the Mage as he spoke.

"Yes, it's quite normal to have mixed gender dragons. Same sex dragons are a bit rarer." He said, smiling when Kurt groaned.

"Of course it it." Kurt said with a sigh, thinking quietly for the next few moments. "The name Markus sounds so familiar…"

"It should." David said, ignoring the noise of protest the other Mage gave him. "He is the king of Sorcerers and Sorcererss's." he continued, frowning when Kurt gave him a confused look.

"Then why would he try to keep my mother from my dad?" he asked, shaking his head. "It makes no sense that the king would want anything to do with her."

"Well Markus was Elizabeth's father." Wes said, knowing the cat was already out of the bag when David had spoke earlier.

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at Wes with a shocked expression. "Then that would make Markus my…"

"Grandfather."

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From NiffLover396:_

**Elizabeth's dragons: **Yes, they are dead.

**Do we get to know them?: **Possibly ;)

_From CanAnyoneHearMe?:_

**Can the dragons actually take on a dragon form?: **Yes. : )

**When does it happen?: **You'll have to wait and see.

**Can they change into their dragon form at will?: **Most of the time, the reasons as to not will not be explained until later.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **A bit longer than usual but I don't think anyone will complain right? I know it kind of ended on a cliffhanger but for some reason I've been leaving them a lot in all my fics. Sorry about that!

So what do you guys think about Kurt's lineage? Surprising or were you all expecting it because of the hints I gave in earlier chapters? : )

We got a bit more of Jeff this chapter!

**Thanks for reading and all your amazing reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): **Wow, over 200 reviews! Since this is such a strange…concept, I didn't really expect anyone to be interested, at least not that many reviews! Thank you all again for all the sweet words and confidence you have sent my way!

_Special thanks to _**Klaineout**_ who not only was my _**200****th**_ reviewer but actually took the time to review each chapter. __**THANK YOU**__. :D_

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or nay of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_A Little History (Part 2)_

The awkward silence filling the kitchen really was nerve-racking considering every pair of eyes were now trained on him. Kurt knew his face must of looked interesting since his jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide and unblinking. How did this situation get even more complicated? There was no way…how?

"Kurt." Blaine said softly, reaching over the island to place his hand over the Sorcerer's. "Breathe, please." he said worriedly, holding back a sigh of relief when the teen finally took in a stuttering breath.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked in a soft voice once Kurt's mouth had snapped shut. "I know it's a lot to take in but-"

"All of you knew?" Kurt snapped, turning his narrowed gaze towards the three dragons who were trying not to let the guilt show on their faces. "You didn't think it would be nice to tell me?"

"If we did you wouldn't have listened." Jeff pointed out, pushing the food on his plate around with his fork. "You just now started actually listening to us, if we told you that you were a prince would you really have believed us?"

Kurt looked back down to his plate, mind racing with the new information. While he knew Jeff was probably right he still couldn't help but be a little ticked off by the fact no one found it important enough to tell him at the beginning of this whole mess. "Does my dad know?" he asked quietly, still staring down at his plate as the others continued to stare at him.

"Yes." Wes answered quickly. "In fact he made us swear not to tell you what we just did." he said with a sigh, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead. "Now we are going to be up half the night listening to the man yell our heads off thanks to David."

"No." Kurt said, glancing towards the Mage for a moment. "He doesn't have to know, It'll only stress him out right?"

"Kurt, Markus is already suspicious enough." David said softly. "If he shows up at your door tomorrow and you know who he is, wouldn't it stress your father out more if he knew you were keeping secrets from him?"

Kurt didn't say anything for a moment but he managed a small nod before he did. "You're right, I just…" he trailed off, reaching up to run his fingers through his already frazzled hair. "Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"He promised your mother." Blaine said, picking up a few empty plates to take them to the sink. He turned on the water and began to scrub as he gathered his thoughts. "Markus will eventually learn you are alive though, there's no doubt about that."

Kurt looked up, watching Blaine's shoulder blades move underneath the dark blue shirt he was wearing. "Does he want to kill me or something?" he blurted, closing his eyes when David and Wes began to laugh. "Is it really so funny?" he asked through clenched teeth, thankful when the Mages finally stopped.

"Sorry." David finally said, shaking his head as another fit of laughter threatened to possess him.

"Your grandfather has been trying to convince your grandmother that you have passed with their daughter but she has refused to believe so." Wes began, taking another sip of his tea before he continued. "I can just imagine the smug look on Lillian's face when she finds out she has been right all this time."

"Lillian?" Kurt mumbled before sighing and shaking his head once again. "You haven't told him I'm…alive?"

"No." David grumbled, stabbing a piece on chicken on his plate aggressively.

"Your father didn't wish for us to bring him into the equation just yet." Wes continued for David. "As you may have gathered they aren't exactly on the friendliest terms with each other."

"Why?" Kurt asked, sitting up straighter in his seat once Blaine had taken his plate. He didn't see the worried glance the three dragons shared with each other.

"Let's just say Markus and humans don't exactly see eye to eye on most things." David said, pushing his empty plate towards Nick who took it to the sink where he stood beside Blaine to help him with the dishes.

Kurt noticed the dragons were being pretty much silent throughout the whole exchange and couldn't help but wonder why. "Do you three not like Markus?"

Jeff snorted softly next to Kurt before turning to face him. "It's not that we don't like _him._" He said, rolling his eyes when a few growls left the other two dragons. "Lets just say his dragons are quite protective of their own. They didn't believe we were meant to be your dragons when we came to them."

Kurt's brow furrowed more when even more confusion swept across his thoughts. "What?" he asked finally, looking up when Nick walked back up to the island.

"Some dragons know who the mother of their Sorcerer or Sorceress is." he began, using a kitchen towel to dry the dripping bowl he held in his hands. "Markus was very intrigued with the idea that his future grandson would already have his dragons along side him in birth, his own dragons weren't so convinced."

"They managed to convince your grandfather to order us to keep our distance from Elizabeth as she carried you." Blaine spoke up from where he stood in front of the sink. "With that we didn't know for sure if you were ours or not until you were actually born."

"So were you there when my mother…died?" Kurt asked softly, eyes widening when Jeff's fingers caused the tile on top of the island to crack.

"No, we kept our distance because we were asked to do so." Blaine continued, rinsing another plate before he spoke up again. "It was within the law to come to you once you were born, but out of respect we didn't."

"I don't understand…why would his dragons keep you away?" It seemed to Kurt the other three dragons were supposed to be with him from years ago…what had happened?

"Elizabeth." Nick said softly when Blaine remained silent. "She had a feeling poachers would be after you, but she refused to leave Burt." he continued, closing his eyes as he gathered his own thoughts. "She begged her own dragons to convince your grandfather's to keep us away so we wouldn't draw attention to you."

"If she wouldn't have pushed us away like she had she might still be alive, instead she had to be foolish…" Jeff trailed off when Kurt glanced at him. He took a deep breath to calm his anger. "We suffered for years after you were born because your soul continued to call upon us."

"We couldn't respond, not if we wanted to go against your entire family." Nick interrupted, smiling sadly at Kurt when the Sorcerer nodded slowly. "It was even more maddening when it stopped."

"We were almost convinced that the rumors were true and that you were indeed dead." Blaine whispered, still not bothering to turn around from the sink.

"Until we checked for ourselves." David said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "We found you very alive and healthy, so we told your dragons before they did something…drastic."

"Drastic?" Kurt asked, looking at the three dragons who were all looking anywhere but at him.

"Dragons can't stand living without their Sorcerer or Sorceress. It's very common for them to commit suicide if anything happens to them." Wes said, smiling when Kurt looked at him with wide eyes once again. "Once we told them they calmed down, though they were quite angry we wouldn't tell them where you were."

"If they hadn't been Mages they would be burnt to a crisp years ago, stupid meddling things…" Jeff grumbled from beside Kurt.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Kurt asked, turning his attention back to Wes now.

"Your mother wished for you to be raised by Burt as a human and away from the influence of dragons and royalty, it was the least we could do to honor her last request." David answered, watching Kurt's face to see how the other would react.

Kurt was quiet for a while. He even stuffed more bread in his mouth to give him something to do as he thought. So many more questions were at the forefront of his mind but he wasn't sure if he could handle anymore of the truth. "Markus and his dragons aren't…horrible people are they?"

"No." all five answered at once which caused Kurt to lift an eyebrow.

"Then why wouldn't they like my dad?"

"Because they thought I wasn't worthy." Burt said as he stepped into the kitchen from the garage, closing the door behind him.

"Dad!" Kurt said, looking at the clock and noticing that the older man was home a few hours earlier than normal. "You're…home early?"

"I was worried about you." Burt said, nodding towards the people sitting in his kitchen. "Nick told me about last night and I just wanted to make sure they were able to get you to rest." he said, looking over his son noticing that he was still clad in his pajamas and the normally perfectly styled hair sticking up in random directions. "Looks like they were successful." he said with a little smile. He then turned towards Wes with dark glare. "How could you just go behind my back and tell him?"

Kurt sighed as he listened to the two Mages and his father argue, eventually getting tired of trying to keep up. His eyes drooped and Jeff's shoulder was looking more inviting by the second. He finally caved and leaned against the blond, closing his eyes as he tried to tune out the angry bickering. "I just need to borrow you for a second." he whispered to Jeff, smiling when a soft laugh shook the shoulder his head was resting against.

"Take your time." Jeff whispered back, grinning towards the other two dragons who were giving him jealous glances as they too tried to placate Burt.

* * *

><p>"I told you." Lillian said, a smirk crossing her lips as she watched the bright ball of light shine another shade of purple as it floated in front of them.<p>

"How can he be alive?" Markus whispered in awe before reaching out to push his hand through the ball. He smiled as he felt his hand warm and tingle from the magic. His grandson was indeed alive and well it seemed, a miracle that he never thought would exist.

"All these years saying our grandbaby wasn't alive." another woman snapped, coming to stand beside Lillian as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Give Markus a break, the magic Elizabeth used must have been powerful." a tall, muscled man said as he stood behind the king. "Though I do have to say I was a bit skeptical that our grandson was dead as well."

"All of that doesn't matter, he's alive." Markus said, silencing the rest of them as he continued to look at the light floating in front of them. They hadn't lost both of them that horrible night after all which meant he still had someone to look after and care for. He still had something that connected him to his daughter, the love of his and the dragons existence. "Pavarotti!" he called out sharply, not bothering to look up as the short blond stumbled into the room.

"Yes, your majesty?" Pavarotti asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the sphere of light. "Is that…Prince Kurt's…?" he trailed off as his jaw dropped in awe.

"You are correct." Markus said, folding his hands behind his back before walking around the brightly colored ball. "I think it's time we pay Burt a visit and see why exactly he thought he needed to keep my grandson from me."

Pavarotti swallowed quickly before bowing at his waist. "Of course." he said before standing straight again. "What shall I do once I find him?"

"Nothing, stay in your other form until we arrive." Markus said, nodding towards the blond. "One week." he said before waving his hand towards the window.

Pavarotti resisted the urge to sigh in front of the king before he began his trot towards the open window. He held his breath as he jumped on to the ledge.

"Pavarotti."

Pavarotti looked back towards the king, watching him closely as he waited for further instruction. "Yes?"

"Keep him safe." Lillian said, cutting off the king when he opened his mouth.

"Of course my lady, I was assigned to him in birth after all." Pavarotti said, winking before jumping out off the ledge, turning and twisting in the air as his body cracked and decreased in size as he fell towards the ground. He chirped happily once he recovered from his almost fatal crash against the hard earth. Twirling higher in the air he waited until he could sense the price's soul before changing his direction.

"_I hope you did the right thing Elizabeth…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From 3'oclok:_

**Does Mercedes know about Kurt being a Sorcerer?: **No, but I will tell you now that she actually plays a major part in this story.

_From Mollyone & GDG:_

**Mpreg?: **I do not believe it will. _(But things do change so consider it a really, really, really, small possibility.)_

_From XxHushHushxX:_

**Favorite dragon?: **You are just going to have to wait and see. : D

**Update schedule?: **Well, I normally try to update each fic 1-2 times a week. Sometimes it doesn't work out that way though.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Very short I know, but big things are coming up next!

What do you think will happen when Kurt and Markus meet?

I seem to be obsessed with Pavarotti, sorry about that.

This fic is currently being edited meaning that the updates will be slower as I try to fix my mistakes in older chapters. Please have patience and understand that I REALLY need to correct things.

Also! Look! Kurt seems to be warming up to at least one of the dragons.

**Thanks so much for reading and all of your awesome reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): **Wow! OMADS is almost up to 250 reviews! Awesome. Thanks again for all of the amazing reviews everyone has sent my way!

As usual questions are answered at the end so be sure to check them out. Also I have an announcement down there as well. : )

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_My Best Friend Is A What? (Part 1)_

Eventually Burt had calmed down enough to where he only shot the two Mages dirty looks every time they opened their mouths to speak. This behavior continued until Carole arrived home that afternoon, quickly putting a stop to the pout the older man had adopted with a stern look and a few pokes to his ribs.

Kurt had the suspicion that the woman had also shared some choice words with his father in private but he didn't bother to ask. He was just thankful that he had stopped and only grumbled at the game he was watching for the rest of the night, even reframing from calling the three dragons the nicknames he loved to use so much.

Kurt himself had struggled to stay awake, much to his dragons dismay. They kept telling him that sleep would help but of course he couldn't just use the whole day to laze about! He had homework and Mercedes kept texting him, also he had to plan his outfits for the coming weekend and somehow devise a plan that would keep the dragons from accompanying him to the movie he and the other glee club girls were going to see.

When he had finally decided to turn in for the night he swore the dragons would of done some form of happy dance if he hadn't eyed their excited expressions warily. His father had only muttered a goodnight underneath his breath, reminding him that he still couldn't have his navigator back in the morning and that he had hidden the keys. Carole did her normal thing of giving him a loose hug and a kiss to his forehead while Finn pouted that his new videogame friend was going to bed as well.

Kurt had tried to tell him that he would be fine to go to bed on his own but of course the wouldn't listen. He found it funny they called him stubborn yet they seemed to be just as much as he was if not more. They had watched him as he sat in front of his vanity, applying his skincare products, but it honestly didn't bother him. Every time he would catch one of them watching him from the mirror they just seemed awed or oddly relaxed.

All three of them had managed to convince Kurt to let them tuck him in, which involved an odd amount of laughs from him and Nick as Jeff and Blaine wrestled with the sheets that had somehow tangled themselves around the blond. Once he had been settled and the other three had changed and crawled into their own bed they had whispered back and forth, discussing silly things like what Kurt was going to eat for lunch the next day or why Algebra seemed to be so important to humans when hardly any of them actually used it in their daily lives.

Kurt didn't admit it out loud, because lord knows what the other three would say or think, but he found all of it to be…nice. Sure it was odd to have three dragons sharing a bedroom, even more strange was the fact that he was starting accept that he couldn't get rid of them. Surprisingly enough Kurt thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen my-" Kurt began but was interrupted when Jeff gently pushed his school bag into his arms, the item he had been looking for that had consumed twenty minutes of his morning routine. He shot the blond a small smile, rolling his eyes when the dragon grinned in return.<p>

Placing his bag on the end of his made bed he quickly walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, not even bothering to send Nick a look when the other bumped his hip playfully on his way out. He heard laughing from the room a few minutes later as he was rising his mouth out, not wanting to admit that he was curious as to why they were. He walked out of the bathroom as he straightened the dark blue tie he had chosen to wear that day, coming face to face on what Jeff was laughing about.

Blaine stood in front of the mirror dressed in cherry red skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination, not that Kurt was looking or anything. A black shirt stretched over his back and he just knew once the dragon turned around he would be able to see how muscled his chest was. His gaze traveled down, and no he did NOT take a few seconds longer to appreciate Blaine's butt, finding the shorter male sock-less and his pants legs rolled up as his feet stood in black dress shoes.

Kurt soon realized that he had been staring and quickly looked away, cheeks heating as he walked across the room. He glanced towards Blaine again, finally realizing what the blond had been laughing at. It seemed as though the other was fighting with his bowtie, his tongue poking out from between his lips as he concentrated on his task. Kurt smiled and walked over to him, gently turning him around so he could smack his hands away. "Really, Blaine?" he asked as he straightened out the fabric of the bowtie.

"I haven't worn one of these in a long time." Blaine admitted quietly, more amazed by the fact that Kurt was actually taking the time to tie it for him. "You don't have to." he said reluctantly, wanting the Sorcerer to know that he didn't expect such a thing from him. When Kurt looked into his face, the other's beautiful smile aimed his way, he swore he almost melted into a puddle of goo at his feet.

"I don't mind Blaine, besides it wasn't like the other two were helping." he said, glancing over the dragon's shoulder to look at Jeff and Nick who were giving Blaine's back matching glares. "There." he said once he was finished, stepping away to continue gathering his things for school.

Blaine turned around to the other two, quickly sticking his tongue out before walking across the room and picking up the yellow shades that he attached to his belt. "Are you almost ready, Kurt?" he asked, slipping his cell phone into his pocket before turning away from the nightstand.

"Yeah." Kurt said before shouldering his messenger bag, turning around to look at what the other two had chosen to wear for the day. Nick had gone simple with loose fitting jeans, currently held up by a black belt. The end of his dark green dress shirt was tucked in and the black tie he had chosen had silver circles printed all over it. Normal tennis shoes finished his look and although it was simple and not very 'in' at the time in the fashion world, Kurt had to admit he looked good in it.

Jeff on the other hand was wearing exactly what Kurt thought he would. Tight dark jeans, though not as tight as Blaine's, and a light blue t-shirt that looked soft to the touch. He had the typical black leather jacket draped over his arm and black boots that matched on his feet, making Kurt think of all the stoners and Goth kids that hung out behind the bleachers for a moment. Then he realized that even though Jeff sported the look he by no means had the personality that fit. While the other wore frowns and permanent pissed off expression, the blond always had a carefree grin on his face and a flirty conversation on the tip of his tongue. So really Jeff was like all the bad boy characters he had read about in books and had watched in the movies.

Kurt lead the other three down the stairs, slightly amused when Nick and Jeff fought over the car keys after they had given a short goodbye to Carole on their way out of the house. Jeff won of course, using the excuse that it was his car in the first place which answered Kurt's unspoken question from a few days before. Nick and Blaine immediately climbed into the back seat, allowing Kurt to ride in the front.

Once they had reached the parking lot of the school Kurt sighed, glancing down at his hands that rested on top of his bag. "You guys should probably stay away from me and the glee club." he said quietly, messing with a few of the buttons that were sewn onto the bags side. "We aren't exactly the most popular people, you shouldn't have your own future doomed because of us."

"Is that why that ass threw you into the lockers the other day?" Jeff asked, playing with his keys as he stared out the windshield across the parking lot.

Kurt was quiet for a moment before he shook his head. "Among other things." he began before opening the passenger door. "Just…trust me, okay?" he asked, stepping out of the car and waiting for the three dragons to do the same. "You might get hurt."

Blaine smiled along with the other two, shaking his head slightly as he walked up to their Sorcerer. He wrapped his hand around Kurt's arm gently, staring into Kurt's eyes for a few seconds before speaking. "It takes more than rumors and metal lockers to hurt us, Kurt." he began, slowly removing his hand when Kurt smiled slightly. "The only thing that could truly hurt us in any way would be for something to hurt you."

"He's right." Nick spoke up, heart beating faster when Kurt sent him a small smile.

"Yeah, don't worry about us." Jeff said, smirking when the Sorcerer's smile turned towards him. "If anyone says anything we don't like we'll just kick their ass." he shrugged when Kurt gave him a disbelieving look. "You'll see."

"Right." Kurt said with a soft sigh, glancing over his shoulder when he heard Mercedes call out his name. "I'll see you later." he said with a small nod, turning on his heel to walk quickly past the dumpsters where the jocks were eyeing him to stand beside his friend.

"Kurt!" Mercedes said, placing her hands on her hips as she stared up into her best friend's face. "Why didn't you tell me you were shacking up with three hot guys?" she asked, laughing when Kurt's face went from pale to a dark shade of red in under three seconds.

"Mercedes!" Kurt hissed, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her into the school. Once they were in front of his locker he let go of her hand and gave her a confused look. "How did you know?"

"Well I called you yesterday, white boy." Mercedes said, tilting her head to the side as she continued to watch the flurry of emotions that played across Kurt's face. "Didn't they tell you?"

Kurt opened his mouth to retort when Blaine's explanation from yesterday rang in his ears. "I-I'm not shacking up with them though." he insisted, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared right back into Mercedes' dark brown eyes. "We're…just giving them a place to stay until their parents move in. See they are kids of a friend of my dads and-"

"Kurt." Mercedes began, shaking her head as another smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "You don't have to explain yourself, especially not to me." she said with a small shrug. "I understand."

Kurt blinked as he tried to process what was being said to him. How could she possibly understand? Shouldn't she be more concerned with the fact that he had three strange males living in his house that were creatures she didn't even think came to Lima. "I…"

"Nope." Mercedes said, winking at him slightly. "I know exactly what's going on, it's just a matter of time before you realize it yourself." she said before turning and walking down the hall.

Kurt watched walk away, eyebrows knitting together as he tried to understand yet again what the other girl was talking about. He turned and quickly spun his combination numbers on his lock to grab a few books from his locker. After he had closed and locked it again he turned to walk the opposite direction Mercedes had, still trying to put things together in his head. Mercedes couldn't really know what was happening…right?

* * *

><p>Kurt's classes before lunch had ran smoothly, he had even talked to Nick in some of the one's he shared with the dragon. The other kids gave the new student odd looks but he didn't give them even a bit of his attention since it was all being aimed at the Sorcerer. Though Kurt didn't admit it out loud, he was fairly impressed that Nick really didn't seem to care what other people thought.<p>

He had caught Blaine's wave in the hallway a few times but he was always smiling or laughing with other people. He seemed to be getting along with everyone and Kurt found himself oddly satisfied with that. He did fear that once everyone knew that the new popular student was in the glee club that they would turn their backs on him. An odd feeling that Blaine wouldn't care either way made itself known right after that thought.

Jeff was the one who annoyed him. The blond always seemed to be around a hoard of giggling girls who batted their eyelashes and fake laughed at everything that left his mouth. Kurt didn't quite like the anger that bubbled up inside him each time a girl would hug the dragon's arm to their chest. He wasn't ready to admit that maybe, just maybe it was jealousy.

They now all sat together with the rest of the glee club members on the outside lunch tables. Rachel was moaning about Finn not taking his job as their leader seriously while his stepbrother was steadily ignoring her as he continued the argument with Puck and Artie about which Halo game was the best. Jeff had placed his own comments in now and then, grinning when it caused the conversation to growl louder and faster each time. Kurt had tried to talk to Mercedes about what she had meant that morning but the girl was talking to Quinn and Tina about what movie they wanted to see that weekend, though he swore she was pointedly ignoring him.

It wasn't until a small yellow bird landed on their table that Kurt gave up in talking with Mercedes at all that lunch. The little bird was cute as it hopped around the table next to his tray, though he was a little surprised it didn't fly away when he accidentally bumped it. A soft growl pulled him from his bird watching, causing him to give Nick a confused look as the dragon's bright green eyes seemed to bore into the chirping bird. "Nick?"

"It's just a bird." Jeff said through a yawn, taking the shorter dragon's pudding as he continued to stare at the bird.

"Lower your hackles." Blaine whispered, glancing towards the rest of the group as they continued on oblivious to Nick's soft growling. "Jeff is right, it is nothing more than a normal warbler."

"So you think." Nick said, lifting his hand and stretching his arm out slowly when the bird turned away from him.

Kurt's eyes widened before he quickly shooed the bird from the table, it narrowly missing Nick's hand from grabbing it. "Nick!" he said, eyes narrowed as the little bird flew away. "What were you going to do to the poor thing?"

"I don't think it was a 'poor thing' as you put it, Kurt." Nick began, quickly closing his mouth when Mercedes finally turned her attention to the Sorcerer. The girl had only wanted to know if she could come over Saturday morning instead of the afternoon, something that Kurt agreed to. Then as if she no longer needed him she had returned her attention back to the other girls.

When Kurt gave up on gaining Mercedes attention again he turned to find all three of the dragons missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From Prisim White:_

**When will Kurt get closer to his dragons?: **I can't really give you the exact chapter he will finally realize he has feelings towards them. I mean it's Kurt, we all know how stubborn he is. He is slowly getting closer to them though. : )

_From cloverclover2:_

**How old does Markus and his dragons look?: **They look just as young as Kurt's dragons do.

**How do they age?: **Sorcerers reach the age of 18 then their body stops ageing. Dragons stop ageing around 20-21.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **I know, I know another cliffhanger…sort of. I should have the next part up tomorrow. : )

Still a little short but at least this chapter is showing Kurt becoming closer to the dragons.

Who else wonders what Mercedes' role in this is? : D

****Special Announcement****

I have once again started a new fic. It is a **Harry Potter/Glee crossover**. I know many people have done this but I wanted to throw my own idea into the cauldron. So if you're interested be sure to check it out and let me know if it's worth continuing! It's called: **What Spells Love?**

_[This fic is currently being edited meaning that the updates will be slower as I try to fix my mistakes in older chapters. Please have patience and understand that I REALLY need to correct things.]_

**Thanks so much for reading and all of your awesome reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N): **Ah geeze, it's over 250 reviews! *dances* Yay! Thank you to everyone so far who has reviewed, alerted or has favorited. It means more than you ever know that you have! **THANKYOU!** : )

Questions at the end, so be sure to check them out.

_Special thanks to _**wild wolf free17 **_who was my __250__th__ reviewer!_

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_My Best Friend Is A What? (Part 2)_

Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have landed on the table where three dragons were sitting with their Sorcerer. Pavarotti had to admit it hadn't been his smartest idea but did they have to chase him? Since when did all three of them learn how to cast spells silently anyways?

He chirped in panic as he once again managed to dodge a pocket of air formed from magic that had been aimed to suck him in. He felt his wings aching from the amount of flapping he was doing which made him wish for the hundredth time he had found Kurt sooner. Pavarotti could only shift into one form without the Sorcerer around and though it had its perks it also had it's disadvantages. Right now the fact that his wings were sore and weak from his narrow escapes was one of them.

"Damn it!" Jeff barked as he jumped from the gym building to soar through the air, landing on the main school building next to Blaine. "Whoever it is they're a fast little-"

"I think I know who it is." Nick said after landing on Blaine's other side. "I'm surprised they hadn't let him come sooner, he must have been ordered to stay home."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jeff said, holding up his hands as an image of a pesky blond popped into his head. "You can't be saying that's Pav."

"It makes sense." Blaine mumbled as they all watched the little bird fly off. "Which is why we let him get away." he said, turning towards Nick. "They know then."

"Apparently." Nick said quietly, looking at Jeff when the blond grumbled something under his breath.

"Geeze, I freaking hate familiars!" Jeff yelled out to the fleeting yellow blur, wishing the other two would let him fry the little bird like the chicken he was.

"We should get back to Kurt." Blaine said, turning around and walking to the other side of the building. Making sure no one was looking he quickly jumped, easily landing on his feet when he landed as the other two did the same.

"He'll want to know what we were up to." Jeff said casually, lifting his arms and folding them behind his head as they walked around the building.

"Perhaps we should tell him." Nick spoke up, retying his tie that he had taken off during their earlier chase.

"No." Blaine said with a shake of his head. "He already has too much to deal with at the moment." he whispered as they swerved around the other teens as they entered the front of the school.

"Yes, but if he finds out we are keeping something from him again…." Nick trailed off after giving Blaine a pointed look. He nodded towards Jeff before walking off, quickening his pace when the warning bell rang.

"I hate to say it, I really do, but he's right Blaine." Jeff admitted, grinning at a few girls who were staring at him from across the hall.

"Maybe." Blaine said with a sigh, reaching out to squeeze Jeff's arm before walking away. As much as he would liked to of kissed both the blond and Nick before they had left he knew he couldn't, not in front of the school's population of humans. It made him miss Dalton that much more where simple things such as kisses and hugs weren't shunned or looked down upon just because you were the same gender.

* * *

><p>When Nick had walked into their history class a few minutes late, Kurt grew even more suspicious. He also couldn't stop the slight annoyance that crept along his thoughts as he stared at the back of the dragons head, wishing he could somehow make the information he wanted to know leak from the other's ears. When that plan fell through he slowly leaned over to tap Nick's shoulder, frowning when he was ignored. Was everyone in a mood today?<p>

Kurt tried once again to ask Nick where he and the other two had disappeared but the dragon had somehow made it across the room, out of the door and down the hallway in the blink of an eye. He swore if he ever had the chance to learn that teleporting ability that Nick and even Jeff seemed to possess, he would jump on the opportunity. Speaking of Jeff, the blond and Blaine ignored him as well for the rest of the day and he found himself chewing the inside of his cheek in agitation each time they walked off or only nodded before passing him in the hall.

Needless to say Kurt was extremely angry and a little hurt at the end of the day. He eventually decided that he could play their game too, so when the bell for his last period rung he quickly made his way out of the school. He didn't even stop at his locker where he usually met up with Mercedes before they went to Glee club, she wasn't bothering to pay attention to him either. That's how he found himself walking home by himself, still fuming about the insensitivity everyone seemed to have that day.

When a familiar Ferrari pulled up along the side walk he was walking on he didn't even stop. He hugged the text books he was still holding against his chest and began to walk faster, not even glancing at the car as it slowly rolled along with him. Where were impatient people who wanted to get down the road when you needed them? Kurt heard the automatic window roll down and someone clearing their throat, which sounded loud and obnoxious so obviously it had to be Jeff.

"Hey sexy." Jeff called out, grinning when the scowl upon the Sorcerers face grew darker. "Wanna take a ride, I have candy?"

"Jeff!" Nick snapped, sighing when Kurt's shoulders only tensed up in return. "Look what you've done now."

"Don't start." Blaine warned the other two once the blond had opened his mouth to argue.

Jeff rolled his eyes and pushed his shades to the top of his head. "Come on, Kurt." he said in a pleading tone. "You're going to scuff up those nice white boots that I know took you at least two months to save up for." he hedged, biting his bottom lip when the other still didn't take the time to glace his way.

"Doesn't feel nice, does it?" Kurt said between clenched teeth, finally stopping and turning to look at Jeff. "Ever since lunch you've all ignored me, what the hell is your problem?" he snapped, watching the blonds face fall slightly.

"I know we've seemed like the biggest dicks today, but please let me drive you home." Jeff said before resting his arm on top of the car door. "We'll tell you what happened when we get there." The sorcerer seemed to think about it for a moment before finally sighing and walking in front of the car to slip into the passenger seat.

Kurt was silent the rest of the ride home with his legs crossed and arms folded over his chest. When the other three tried making conversation he just turned his head in the other direction to stare out of the window. He knew he was being a bit of a bitch but he was still a little hurt that they had just ignored him and his questions. Kurt didn't want to admit that the constant apologies being thrown his way made him feel a little better.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Kurt his stepmother was home when they arrived. When she had asked why he hadn't went to glee practice that afternoon he made up a quick excuse of being sick to his stomach. The dragons had played along with him before following him up the stairs, Nick taking the time to ask whether or not he really did feel sick. The other two had looked just as worried and Kurt had almost told them that it was true because they had stressed him out. He couldn't once he caught all three of them watching him with concerned eyes.<p>

He now sat upon his bed, legs crossed and hands resting in his lap as he stared down the other three, slightly amused the Jeff couldn't stop fidgeting underneath his now knew exactly which dragon he would have to go to in the future if he needed to find something out. The other three were sitting on the end of their own bed, glancing at one another as if they were mentally arguing about what they would say. A cold chill ran up Kurt's spine at that thought, could the dragons communicate like that?

"Okay, so you know a little about your grandfather now." Blaine finally began, glancing towards Nick as the other shifted closer to his side to rest his head on his shoulder. Jeff did the same and he had to hold back a sigh once he realized he would be the one to actually explain everything.

Kurt nodded, brow furrowing as he watched Nick plant a few kisses against the side of Blaine's neck. He noticed Jeff running his nose across the curly headed dragon's shoulder as well, curious as to why they were showing so much affection at the moment. "He thinks I'm dead." he replied, eyebrow arching when a strangled noise left the back of the blonds throat.

"Not anymore." Blaine said after a beat of silence. "He has returned your familiar."

Kurt stared at the three for a moment as even more confusion began to take root in his brain. "Wait, what?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as the other three shared another nervous glance with each other.

"Your familiar." Blaine repeated slowly, hands slowly clenching into fists where they rested on his lap. "It's a-"

"Boys!" Carole called up the stairs, effectively cutting Blaine off in his explanation. "Since Kurt is feeling sick do you three think you can help me with a few things real fast?"

"Sure thing!" Jeff yelled back happily, jumping from the bed and running out the door.

"It would be our pleasure!" Nick answered before moving as fast as Jeff had only seconds before.

Blaine was aware of the fact that the Sorcerer was staring at only him now, waiting for the explanation he really didn't want to give. "I…she needs help." he said before standing up swiftly. He pretended to not notice the displeased sound that left Kurt as he scuttled out of the door as fast as he could.

Kurt groaned before flopping himself back first onto his bed. It seemed like everyone was against him today when it came to getting information. He thought for a moment, listening to the three dragons and Carole chatter down below. The word familiar sounded well, familiar to him. He could of sworn he had heard it being used in something before. Something tapping against his window caused him to glance over, expecting to see the tree branch scraping across his window from the wind.

He soon realized it wasn't the tree at all when a flash of yellow appeared in the corner of his eye. Sitting up he turned his focus towards the window, smiling when the little bird tapped at the glass with it's feet again. It was kind of like it was trying to get his attention on purpose and as the tapping grew more frequent and louder he stopped ruling it out completely. After all with everything that had happened in the last few days, maybe it was a magical bird that had come to show him the rainbow he would have to slide down to get the leprechaun's gold?

Then with a sharp intake of breath he realized it might be the 'familiar' Blaine had been trying to explain earlier. He stood up, looking the bird even closer and realizing it scarily resembled the one that had landed next his lunch tray earlier that day. As he walked towards the window things began to mesh together in his head. It made so much sense now that the other three had vanished after the little bird had flown off, but why hadn't they just told him?

Reaching out for the lock on the window he paused, licking his bottom lip nervously. Was the seemingly innocent bird really a monster in disguise? Blaine had said that his grandfather had returned his familiar, and the day before everyone had said that he wasn't a bad man. He smiled as the bird continued to hover outside his window, wings flapping rapidly as it's feathery head kept glancing at the lock that Kurt's fingers were just inches away from of unlocking.

"We're almost done, Kurt!" Jeff yelled up the stairs, causing Kurt to jump at least a foot in the air from surprise. Thankful that no one saw his moment of fright he took in a deep breath before answering. "Okay!" he called back, hoping his voice sounded normal before turning back to the window where the bird was _still _waiting. He watched it flutter for a few more seconds before gaining the courage to unlock and open the window, slightly surprised that the bird flew right on in instead of flying away.

Kurt watched it fly to land on top of his vanity as he closed the window, smiling when it trilled in his direction. "Hi little guy." he said softly as he hesitantly walked up to it, awed that the bird only tilted it's head from side to side as he got closer. Once he was about five feet away Kurt slowly held out his arm, smiling when the bird jumped from the table top and flew to his outstretched hand. He realized the bird practically weighed nothing when it landed in the middle of his palm, mentally scoffing at himself for thinking it was a diabolical creature just moments before. "You don't seem so important." he mumbled, gently running his fingers down the bird's feathered back, smiling once again when the bird seemed to chirp happily in response.

"Hey, Carole wants to know if…." Nick said as he walked into the room, eyes widening once he caught sight Pavarotti sitting in the palm of Kurt's hand.

"Hm?" Kurt asked, blinking in surprise when the little bird suddenly flew from his hand. He watched as it made a beeline for the window, chirping loudly when it realized it had been closed.

"Revertoruim!" Nick shouted, a gush of wind springing forth from his hand as he pushed him arm out in front of him. It wrapped around the little bird, causing it to spin rapidly in the air before slowly morphing into the short blond boy Nick had expected.

"Nick!" Kurt cried out, quickly standing in front of a very necked boy that was currently moaning on the floor and holding his head as another ball of wind formed in Nick's outstretched hand.

"Step away from him, Kurt." Nick said, listening as Pavarotti began to curse underneath his breath.

"Whoa!" Jeff said once he had stepped into the room, Blaine on his heels. "Did he have a lapse of stupidity or something?" Jeff asked, wondering just what on earth possessed the blond to come anywhere near the house where he and the other two dragons were.

Pavarotti stood up, looking up at Kurt's back before quickly jumping to his feet. "Kurt!" he whimpered, wrapping his arms around the teen's thin waist. "Those mean dragons are going to hurt me!" he whimpered, peaking from around the Sorcerer to stick his tongue out at them. He grinned once all three growled at once, causing Kurt to cross his arms over his chest impatiently.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked, trying not to think about the necked boy that was currently wrapped around him.

"Just…move away from him and we'll explain." Nick tried again, growling once again when Kurt shook his head stubbornly.

"He wasn't stupid to come here." Blaine finally spoke up. "He knew exactly what he was doing." he pointed out as he watched Kurt pat Pavarotti's arm gently, trying to give the familiar comfort.

"He who?" Kurt asked, really wanting someone to explain why there was a new person in his room who had just transformed from a bird into a boy who only reached his shoulder in height.

"Pavarotti!" the blond said happily, finally letting go of Kurt's waist to stand back. He giggled as Kurt quickly covered his face to keep from seeing him. "I'm your familiar." he explained happily. "Didn't your dragons tell you who I was when they met you?" he asked innocently, sending a smirk towards the other three in the room when Kurt turned a glare on them.

"No, they didn't." Kurt said in a frustrated tone. "They seem to not tell me a lot of things."

"You were right." Jeff whispered.

"He does know what he's doing." Nick finished in a quiet voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From wild wolf free17 & CanAnyoneHearMe:_

**Has the locker room scene from the episode 'Never Been Kissed' happened?: **No, not yet. ; )

_From lotlot:_

**Did Burt fall in love with Elizabeth thinking she was only 18?: **No, Elizabeth eventually had tell him why she had three people following her around. She also had to tell him the truth, especially when Markus and his dragons decided to show up. Also keep in mind that though Sorcerer and Sorceress' stop ageing at 18, it doesn't mean they look it. We all age differently as we grow, some look older or younger than their actual age.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Yay! Pavarotti has finally been properly introduced, and yes Mercedes will finally explain herself in the next part.

Looks like the Dragons have some groveling to do again, the poor things.

For those of you following my other stories _**New Blood **_is up next on the update list. : )

_[This fic is currently being edited meaning that the updates will be slower as I try to fix my mistakes in older chapters. Please have patience and understand that I REALLY need to correct things.]_

**Thanks so much for reading and all of your awesome reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N): **Wow! Almost up to 300 reviews, how awesome is that? Thank you for all the amazing words you've sent my way!

Of course I must take the time to thank the amazingly talented **ittlebitz** for betaing this and all of my other fics! I really don't understand how she can put up with me on a daily basis but she does! If you haven't checked out her current fic you are REALLY missing out. Seriously, you won't be disappointed!

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_My Best Friend Is A What? (Part 3)_

Kurt had somehow managed to convince Pavarotti to get dressed, though Nick wasn't amused by the fact that the blond was currently borrowing his clothes. Even through the growls and glares the three dragons did nothing as long as Pavarotti was beside or even remotely close to Kurt, something the blond took full advantage of since he was now sitting next to the Sorcerer with his head resting against the other's shoulder.

Kurt himself really didn't know how to respond to the familiar and his odd displays of affection. It seemed like the other had to be touching him somehow, no matter where he sat or stood. He had even followed him around his room naked earlier, which had only flustered Kurt more. He had finally given up on pushing the blond away because the other would only find a more awkward place to touch him. He didn't even know why he kept telling the other three that it was okay.

"Anyone mind explaining..." Kurt trailed off, glancing at the top of Pavarotti's ruffled hair before looking back towards the other three, who were still standing. "Him?" he finished, sighing when he felt Pavarotti's hand petting his knee.

The dragons glanced at one another before Nick finally opened his mouth. "Pavarotti is your familiar, a creature that normally links with you through your emotions when you are born." he began, rolling his sleeves up as said blond grinned at him from his spot next to his Sorcerer. "Only very powerful Sorcerers and members of the royal families gain one through birth. They are really rare and almost as powerful as their assigned partners."

"Assigned?" Kurt asked, cheeks flushing once Pavarotti began to nibble the top of his ear. He quickly pushed the blond away, a soft huff of annoyance leaving him when the familiar rested his head against his shoulder once more. The loud growls currently echoing around the walls caused a shiver to run up his spine.

"Yes, since you are Royalty, a familiar was chosen by the king before you were born." Nick continued, hoping Kurt didn't notice his left eye twitching as he watched Pavarotti bury his nose in the Sorcerer's shoulder to inhale his scent. "The king, for whatever reason, decided to pick the thing sitting next to you."

"Hey!" Pavarotti cried out indignantly, lower lip sticking out slightly as he pouted. "Why are dragons always so mean?" he whined, giving Kurt a pleading look.

Kurt sighed before lifting his hands, fingers rubbing at his temples before he spoke. "Okay, you said 'normally linked'...does that mean he isn't and I'm not stuck with him, too?" he asked hopefully, ignoring the soft whimper the familiar gave in return.

"Unfortunately, he did link with you, with your mother's encouragement." Blaine explained before Nick could. "Markus had another familiar in mind, but Elizabeth wouldn't hear of it."

"I thought it was the King's choice?" Kurt asked, yanking his hand away from Pavarotti when the shorter boy had tried to hold it in his own.

"Yes, in the end it is." Blaine said with a sigh. "Your mother was his and his dragon's whole world, though, anything she wanted, she had."

"Including that menace." Jeff growled, foot itching to take a step closer, but Nick's hand squeezing his own reined in the desire.

Kurt's brow furrowed even more as he tried to make sense of the new information, ignoring Pavarotti when the blond stuck his tongue out at Jeff. "What does _emotionally_ mean?" he asked, glancing to his side when Pavarotti suddenly jumped up from the bed.

"Oh! It's my turn!" he said happily, giving Kurt a thumbs up before launching into his explanation. "I can basically feel your emotions, like when you're sad or happy." he began, shifting from foot to foot where he stood excitedly. "I can also feel when you're scared or when you're content."

"Why?" Kurt interrupted. "Why do you need to feel those things...why do you have to?" he asked, fingers digging into the comforter where they rested.

"Well, I need to know so when I lend you my magic, I won't overwhelm you." Pavarotti said, tilting his head to the side. "I'm really surprised the other three never mentioned me before, considering I have the ability to protect and help you like they do,. he said, a smirk spreading across his lips when Kurt shot another angry look towards the other three.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked, standing up and crossing his arms as he looked over Jeff, Nick, and Blaine. Jeff looked away, rubbing his neck and muttering something under his breath. Nick only glared at the shorter blond that was currently standing beside him while Blaine stared at him.

"With everything else you've been going through, we didn't want to stress you out more with things that were far off from happening." Blaine began, giving Pavarotti a murderous look when he began to lean against Kurt. "We had no idea that he would show up on his own, he was supposed to be staying with the King himself."

"Oh, shoot." Pavarotti said, sighing and looking up at Kurt's face. "I wasn't supposed to show myself, he's gonna be mad." he grumbled, imitating the Sorcerer by crossing his arms. He seemed to brood for a moment before his face lit up once again. "Oh well, it's not like he can do much anyways, I've already touched you!"

"What?" Kurt asked, wishing there was some manual he could read that explained how his life worked. "What do you mean?" he pressed, when Pavarotti laughed.

"Well-Oh!" Pavarotti gasped as a delicious smell spilled through the open bedroom door. "What is _that_?" he asked excitedly, easily dodging Jeff by jumping over him and running out of the room and down the stairs.

"He's not going to hurt Carole is he?" Kurt asked worriedly, quickly following after the hyper blond with the other three following closely behind.

"No, he's harmless unless you order him otherwise, or you're in danger." Nick said as he and the other two walked down the steps behind Kurt.

When Kurt finally made it into the kitchen, Carole and Pavarotti were already chattering on about something quietly. Kurt felt his shoulders relax slightly as he watched the older woman laugh at something the blond said, amused when Carole blew on the soup she had gathered in the ladle she was holding before she let Pavarotti have a taste.

"This is amazing!" Pavarotti exclaimed, licking his lips and grinning when the woman giggled in return. His face fell when she placed the lid back on the pot, his attention going back to Kurt who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't see your friend when you all came in, Kurt." Carole said, as she wiped her hands off on a nearby towel. "Is he new to the gle-Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed, once she had finally locked eyes with the unfamiliar boy. The blonds eyes weren't normal at all. In fact, the irises were so black, she couldn't tell if he even had pupils. "Honey, your eyes..." she said shakily, leaning closer for a better look.

"Huh?" Pavarotti asked confusedly, picking up the silver ladle from the small platter Carole had set it on a few moments before to look at his reflection. He laughed when he saw his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he returned the large spoon to it's respectable place. "That's normal, they'll change eventually, though."

Kurt leaned over the island for a moment, staring into the dark eyes as close as he could. "What do you mean, they'll change?" he asked, not sure if the other's black eyes unsettled him more than the fact that they would actually change.

"They'll match yours, probably by the morning." Blaine said quietly, watching as Kurt jumped slightly.

Kurt turned on his heel, heart calming once the three dragons gave him tentative smiles. He had forgotten they had followed him down because of how quiet they were, or maybe it was because he had been focusing on Pavarotti so much? "I...why?" he asked, getting tired of never being in the know and always having to ask someone to explain.

"Kurt," Carole said, effectively cutting Blaine's explanation off. "Who is this?" she asked, edging away from the other boy with wide eyes as the blond began to rummage through the refrigerator.

"He's my familiar, and I can't get rid of him, apparently." Kurt answered with a sigh, glancing over his shoulder when the doorbell rang out through the house. He watched Carole scurry past him and the three dragons to answer it, a confused look upon her face. He couldn't really blame her, after all, he knew his face probably looked the same.

"Oh great," Jeff grumbled, rolling his eyes when the front door shut. He heard Nick sigh and could have sworn he felt Blaine's skin heating up beneath his fingertips where he held on to the other's arm.

Kurt opened his mouth to ask what was going on yet again when the two Mages he was beginning to get used to walked into the kitchen, their eyes widening when Pavarotti stood up to face them. "Please tell me you know how to erase this 'link' or whatever it is I have with...him," he begged, pointing to the blond who had a slice of ham hanging from his mouth and a jar of pickles tucked underneath his arm as he stared back at the two Mages.

"Pavarotti," Wes said, giving a nod towards the shorter male. He watched the familiar use his foot to close the refrigerator door before finishing his slice of ham and placing the jar in front of him on the counter.

"How did you find him?" David asked, crossing his arms when Pavarotti tried to pull an innocent look.

"I dunno," Pavarotti answered finally, easily unscrewing the pickle jar's lid before dipping his fingers in the green water to pull out a pickle. He popped it into his mouth as the two Mages continued to stare him down. In fact, everyone was staring at him, except the three dragons who were doing nothing to hide the glares they were sending him. The back of his throat began to tighten suddenly and he coughed, spitting out the rest of his pickle out as he struggled for breath. His gaze landed on Wes who was now grinning, an eyebrow raising when Kurt began to question what he was doing.

"A-Alright!" he choked out, gasping when the magic constricting his throat suddenly vanished. He leaned against the counter, taking in a deep breath as he organized his thoughts. He looked up with a smug expression once Kurt began to tell the Asian Mage off.

"What did you do?" Kurt demanded, hands on his hips and a angry expression etched on his face. "Did you just make him choke like that?" he asked, glaring at the mage when the other nodded in answer. "How could you do that?"

"We needed an answer and he wouldn't give it to us, so I simply-"

"So you bullied him to get what you want!" Kurt interrupted, shaking his head and quickly crossing the kitchen to rub the shorter male's back. "Are you alright?" he asked, smiling sadly when Pavarotti gave a weak nod.

"Kurt, I didn't 'bully' him, I just forced his throat to tighten until he relented." Wes spoke up quickly, taking a step back when the Sorcerer shot him another angry look.

"No, that's bullying." Kurt stated matter-of-factly. "It's wrong, mean and hurtful." he said defensively, not noticing the curious looks the three dragons were giving him. "I swear, if you do it to him again, I'll-"

Suddenly the lid of the pot that sat on the stove flew off, clattering the floor as the salt and pepper shakers exploded causing glass shards to fly off in every direction. Kurt felt someone pull him to the floor from behind and heard Carole cry out in surprise. "Carole!" he called out worriedly, his world black as the person's hand still pressed against his eyes. He struggled, trying to push the person off but they wouldn't move.

"It's okay, we got her." Blaine called out, watching as Pavarotti shifted off of Kurt, helping him up off the floor. "Is he alright?"

Pavarotti dusted Kurt off, quickly checking his face then the rest of his body for injury. "He's fine." the blond called out. He laughed at the Sorcerer's shocked face. "What?" he asked, tilting his head to the side when the taller teen continued to stare at him.

"How did you get behind me...I was just..." Kurt mumbled, glancing over at the other people in the kitchen. His confusion grew even more once he saw the glass shards suspended in midair in front of David who had stepped in front of all the others, his right hand outstretched and a concerned looked aimed in his direction. "How are you doing that?"

David smiled before wiggling the fingers on his outstretched hand slightly, a light blue shield flickering in and out of existence for the Sorcerer to see. "It's a simple shield, nothing more." he said before lowering his hand, the glass shards falling to the ground. "It was invisible because I know the correct spell for it to be." he explained, watching Kurt's mouth open and close for a few moments.

"Kurt, are you really alright?" Carole asked, watching as Pavarotti dusted Kurt's back off again. She wasn't sure what had happened, all she remembered was a loud noise and then Jeff pushing her behind his back.

"Yeah..." Kurt said, looking over Pavarotti for a moment to make sure he was alright before turning his attention back to David and Wes. "Which one you made things explode?" he asked, watching their faces closely.

"Kurt, that was all you." Wes began, smiling when Kurt shook his head stubbornly. "Your magic is still out of control because we haven't been able to help you." he continued.

"Of course you didn't mean to, you just lost your temper." David cut in, smiling when Kurt's face paled even more. "It's quite normal in young Sorcerers and Sorceresses, even in Mages and Magicians as well."

"Yes, yes," Wes said impatiently after a few moments. "Pavarotti, the King knows that Kurt is alive?"

"Yup." Pavarotti said, grabbing Kurt's hand and using his other to pull out another pickle. He bit into it, watching as the dragons continued to look over Kurt worriedly.

"Who else knows, then?" David asked, watching as Kurt leaned against the counter, staring at the lid that still rested on the floor in awe. Carole was now sweeping up the glass, having enough tact to pretend not to listen as they spoke.

"Mercedes, or Santana?" Wes asked, giving Kurt a confused look when the Sorcerer's head snapped towards him in surprise.

"Or Rachel?" David added, watching Kurt's jaw drop.

"Look, I have no idea, they fled once they heard what had happened to Elizabeth." Pavarotti said with a shrug.

"When is Markus going to arrive then?" Wes pressed, still staring at Kurt, who seemed to still be in shock.

"The end of the week, or that's what he said." Pavarotti answered, rolling his eyes when all three dragons groaned.

"Mercedes?" Kurt asked, shaking his head quickly. "Surely you must be talking about other people." he finally said, looking up when Nick cleared his throat.

"No Kurt, he was talking about your friends." Nick said, looking at Blaine when Kurt began to look panicky.

"I don't understand!" Kurt said, reaching up to hold his head between his hands. "Who...What on earth are they?" he asked, looking at the two Mages pleadingly.

Wes rubbed his chin in thought, wondering how they had missed the other three's presence the day they had found Kurt in McKinley. "Mercedes is a Mage along with Santana." he began, shaking his head with a sigh. "They are only a bit younger than we are and were also assigned to you at birth like Pavarotti was. I suppose Blaine and the other two have already explained that?"

When Kurt nodded, David decided to step in with his own explanation. "Members of royalty get assigned a familiar, two Mages and a Magician at birth." he began, sighing when Kurt looked down at the tiled floor once again. "They must have found you and decided to play along with your human life. It makes perfect sense, actually."

"Yes, if Elizabeth had asked them to do so, then..." Wes said, looking over at Kurt when a strangled noise left the back of his throat.

"So wait, my best friend is a Mage, Satan-I mean, Santana is another one, and Rachel Berry is my Magician?" he asked, trying to make things click into place in his head. "I just...is there anything else connected to me?" he finally snapped, glaring at the others as the cabinet doors suddenly slammed open. The walls began to shake, picture's jumping violently before crashing to the floor.

"Kurt." Blaine began, taking a few steps towards the Sorcerer when the water faucet at the sink suddenly burst. "Calm down." he said as he got closer, noticing that Pavarotti was whimpering and kneeling on the floor with his head between his hands.

"Kurt." Pavarotti pleaded, the other's anger bleeding through their shared link and causing his own head to ache.

Kurt couldn't see straight anymore, all he could see was flashes of light. He heard little pops in his ears and felt his body shaking as he continued to seethe about the fact that his life, even his own friends had been a lie up to this point. Why? Why had everyone, including his own father and so called best friend lied to him all this time? Something warm suddenly wrapped around him and the spinning in his head slowly calmed down. His focus sharpened and the walls in the kitchen stopped trembling as a familiar smell filtered through his senses, the same that was on the jacket that had covered him when he had woken up on the couch the first day he had met the dragons.

"It's alright, Kurt." Blaine whispered, slowly reaching up and using his hand to push the back of the Sorcerer's head. Once he felt Kurt's face pressed against the side of his neck, he began to rub soothing circles into his lower back, thankful that the other's magic had calmed. "I know it's all confusing and scary, but we'll make it through this, I promise."

"It's all been a lie...everything has." Kurt whispered, arms wrapping around Blaine's shoulders as hot tears began to slide down his cheeks. "Why?" he mumbled softly. "Why did she do this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From Curtainedfoil:_

**Will the Never Been Kissed scene happen soon?:** Pretty soon I would think. :)

_From cloverclover2:_

**Do the familiars have anything to do with Zero No Tsukaima familliars?**: I don't know what this is so no.

_From Yuna Nohako & NiffLover396:_

**Will Pavarotti have the same relationship with Kurt as the dragons do?: **NO. A familiar in this world is something entirely different. It'll all be explained soon enough, but don't fret because the three dragons are the only one that are going to be loving on Kurt. :)

_From BrooketheLlama:_

**Will Kurt still be able to see Burt after he leaves Lima?: **Yes. I know Markus seems like such a scary and horrible person with the way Burt has painted him, but he really isn't. You'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Frances: <strong>You are seriously way too nice to me! You were on my list of what I was thankful for as well this year. All of my reviewers and readers were too! I love all of you! :)

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** Poor Kurt, he's so confused. Uh oh, looks like Mercedes', Santana's and even Rachel's cover is blown. I wonder what's going to happen when Mercedes arrives at the house the next morning. Dun, dun, dun!

Look! Kurt hugged Blaine back...though he is crying but at least he's willingly touching him!

**Thanks so much for reading and all of your awesome reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): **Oh wow! Over 300 reviews! You guys are amazing, thank you all so much!

_Special thanks to _**XxPellyxX**_ for being my __**300th reviewer!**__ Thanks! :)_

Here is were I bow down to the amazing _**ittlebitz**_ once again for her amazing beta skills and for putting up with me. If you haven't read her current fic you are missing out! Seriously, it's amazing. :)

Yes, I know it's a short chapter, but I'm planning on the next chapter to be quite long, maybe up in the 8-9 thousand. So I hope you're all looking forward to that.

At last we are at the end of this part, so there is a small preview at the end. :)

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_My Best Friend Is A What? (Final Part!-4)_

Kurt wasn't exactly sure how the three dragons had managed to drag him up the stairs, or how they had convinced him into letting them take off his shoes. He didn't fuss when Blaine sat on the side of his bed, holding his hand and gently rubbing his thumb across the top of it in small comforting circles. He allowed Nick to run his fingers through his hair and made no notion of protest when Jeff laid behind him, running his hand back and forth across his arm in a slow rhythm.

When his father came up to check on him later that evening, despite the two Mage's protests, of course, he didn't complain about the dragons growling and their warnings not to come in. Even though the older man had a nice shouting match with Blaine and Nick, Kurt still didn't find the need to tell them to stop. Why this was he wasn't sure, but he found himself not wanting to ask for fear of it all ending.

As the night progressed, his eyes still not drooping and closing like they should be, he realized a few things. One was that his best friend had been playing him for the three years that they had known each other, along with Rachel and Santana. Another would have to be the fact that his own father knew everything and had never bothered to warn him because of some promise he had made to his mother, who may or may not have told the other three girls to lie to him as well. Then there were the three dragons, who had not only lied to him, but had also apologized and claimed they had only been looking out for his best interests.

That made him wonder whether or not to trust them as he laid in bed, each dragon doing their best with gentle hands and hesitant fingers as they tried to comfort him without overstepping their boundaries. It dawned on him then, that perhaps he could try as long as they continued to back off when he asked.

He wasn't sure what time it was when a small ball of fluff curled beneath his chin, but he was aware of the soft growls the other three gave in return. He ignored them, taking his hand from Blaine's to gently run his fingers through the soft fur that tickled his nose from time to time. In the back of his mind he knew that his family didn't own a cat, but yet again he found himself not caring and selfishly absorbed the extra comfort the purring cat and the three dragons gave.

* * *

><p>"We should have told him about Mercedes, at least." Nick whispered as he watched Kurt's chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm, his fingers still running through the thick chestnut colored hair atop the Sorcerer's head. "Perhaps then he wouldn't have gone into shock."<p>

"Oh, yes, telling him that he had three dragons and three friends that had lied to him for years was really going to work." Jeff snapped back, burying his nose into Kurt's neck. He inhaled the teen's sweet scent, closing his eyes as he did so. "At least he's letting us touch him."

"For now." Nick mumbled, fingers stilling for a moment before they continued. "He'll push us away and be angry with us tomorrow, but we deserve it." he said softly, ignoring Blaine's growl. "If we had just told him this from the beginning."

"It wouldn't have worked, like Jeff said." Blaine whispered, leaning over to nuzzle Kurt's cheek. "It would have made things even worse."

"Yes, because they are so _perfect_ now." Nick growled, shaking his head before pulling his hands from the top of Kurt's head. "We were wrong to keep it from him."

"No, we were right in thinking it would overwhelm him." Blaine said, giving Nick a dark look. "He would have never believed it."

Nick looked away before standing up from his seat on the floor. He glanced towards the other two who were watching him closely as he crossed his arms. "At least he would have known we tried to tell him." he said, rolling his eyes when Blaine stood up. When strong hands gripped his arms, his shoulders slumped while his head turned away from the other dragon's face.

"Nick, stop creating more self doubt." Blaine whispered, pulling Nick into his arms. He pressed his lips to the other's pale neck, relaxing when he felt the younger dragon lean against him. "It's hard, I know." he began, arm tightening around Nick once more when a soft noise left the back of his throat. "We can't dwell on the past, not when Kurt is in our life now."

"I just...I hate feeling like we betrayed his trust." Nick mumbled, not surprised when he felt another pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"You worry too much." Jeff whispered in the shorter dragon's ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Just chill and go with the flow." He smirked when a snort of laughter left Nick.

"_You_ don't worry at all, and that makes _me_ have to twice as much, you know?" Nick said, pushing both of them away and stealing Blaine's chair that he had pulled up next to Kurt's bed. "What if he hates us now?"

Blaine ran a hand through his curls as he watched Nick slowly run his fingers across Kurt's cheek. "He hugged me back and let us touch him, Nick." Blaine reminded. "Sure, he was in shock, but Kurt isn't the type of person to let someone do what they want without voicing his own opinion if he doesn't like it."

"I suppose so." Nick mumbled, watching the bright yellow tabby cat slowly unwind itself from Kurt's long arms. Its muddled black eyes stared at the three of them for a moment before it jumped from the bed, quickly morphing in midair into the form of the short blond that had announced himself earlier that evening.

Pavarotti quickly pulled a blanket around his naked self, giving a hesitant smile towards the three glaring dragons. "He seems to be better now." he said quietly, watching Jeff's glare grow even darker as he spoke.

"No thanks to you." Blaine growled softly, watching the shorter male shiver slightly. "How could you just show yourself like this?"

Pavarotti shook his head, still using one hand to hold the blanket around his waist as the other rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "I was told to stay hidden, only to watch." he began, glancing towards Kurt when a soft whimper left the Sorcerer. He smiled when Nick's hands seemed to calm the other. "I was going to until Nick caught me in a spell, and besides, with the King showing up at the end of the week..." he trailed off for a moment, rubbing his rumbling stomach. "Isn't it better that Kurt knows now instead of his grandparents showing up out of the blue to explain everything?"

Silence rang out through the room as the dragons seemed to mull the words over in their own minds. Finally Blaine sighed while Jeff's hands twitched slightly. Nick only continued to stare at Kurt's face, fingers threading through the Sorcerer's thick hair once again. "How many forms do you have now?" Blaine asked, walking over to glance at Pavarotti as the blond shifted from foot to foot where he stood.

"Just the warbler, and apparently a cat." Pavarotti said with an amused look etched into his face. "Though why my first form was fluffy, I will never know." he said with a shrug, turning back to face Kurt. "I guess his subconscious just wanted another cuddle buddy."

"I didn't think he could allow your shifting without any training?" Nick asked from his seat, smiling at Jeff when the blond slipped back into his spot behind Kurt.

"Well, he _is_ the Prince." Pavarotti said with a yawn, scratching his chest as he looked around the room with curious eyes. "Who knows what kind of power he has. I'm sure Elizabeth gave him a boost before she was completely gone as well."

"Elizabeth." Blaine spat, shaking his head as he watched a smile cross Kurt's lips while he slept on. "That woman messed with too many things in her lifetime. In the end, her son is paying for what she meddled with." he said with a long sigh.

"Don't speak ill of the dead, I'm sure Elizabeth did what she could." Pavarotti said softly, shoulders tensing when a soft scoff left Nick.

"Yes, by making Kurt's life a complete mess." Jeff grumbled, pressing a few kisses against Kurt's shoulder.

"Something tells me Kurt wouldn't like it if he heard all of you speaking about his mother like this." Pavarotti said quietly, satisfaction swelling in his belly as a guilty look crossed Blaine's face. "Perhaps you should all watch your mouths around him when he is awake."

"Perhaps you should turn into a ball of fur again." Blaine growled, a dark look aimed in the familiar's direction. "I think we all liked it better when you couldn't speak."

Pavarotti gave a huff before letting the blanket fall. "Fine, but just remember, _I'm_ the one he's holding." he taunted, turning towards the bed and jumping through the air, the sound of his bones cracking as he shifted back into the bright yellow tabby cat he had been only a short time before.

Blaine watched as the cat arched his back before slowly padding towards Kurt's arms, easily slipping between them. His furry head rubbed against the Sorcerer's cheek, eliciting a soft groan from the sleeping teen in return. Blaine frowned as Kurt smiled, burying his face into Pavarotti's soft fur. He swore if cats could give smug looks, Pavarotti was sending him one now. He slowly walked towards the bed, kneeling down in Nick's previous spot before pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead. "Your familiar is just asking to be fried, but I guess we can't really grill him if you aren't around to give us the go." He heard a soft mew in return and couldn't help but smirk in response as the other two dragons laughed quietly.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt something wet and rough sliding across the top of his ear. In his half-asleep state he slowly reached up to swipe it away, thinking that perhaps it was a fly. The sensation began again and Kurt once again tried to shoo it away, finally giving up when something tickled his jaw. With a sigh, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as things came into focus. His eyes widened when he finally realized Nick was laying next to him, his face calm and peaceful as he slept on, unaware of Kurt's staring.<p>

His hands twitched to push him off the bed at first, but then he remembered the night before. He sighed, blinking as a long tail curled around his face. He reached up once again and smiled when a furry face pressed into his hand. "Pavarotti?" he whispered, feeling the cat climb over him. Kurt held back a laugh when the cat sat on Nick's face, noting with some amusement that the dragon slept on, oblivious. He stretched slightly, back pressing against something firm and warm. Rolling over, he blinked again as he realized it was Jeff, the blond's face at peace as well, a lazy grin stretched across his lips. Kurt sighed as he thought it would figure Jeff would have a smile on his face even when he was sleeping.

Slowly, Kurt sat up, being careful to gently lay both Jeff and Nick's arms at their sides before scooting off the bed. Once he was standing, Pavarotti jumped from the bed to rub against his legs, causing a smile to lift the corners of his own mouth. He slowly bent down and picked the cat up in his arms, staring into the cat's eyes. His own widened as a familiar color stared back at him. "They were right." he whispered, slowly carrying the cat to his mirror so he could inspect their eyes from side to side.

Sure enough, Pavarotti sported the same shade of blue, along with the few other colors his own eyes possessed. "Weird..." Kurt mumbled, letting the cat jump from his arms. "How are you a cat, though?' he whispered, squatting down so he could run his fingers through the soft fur on the cat's back. He sighed before standing straight again, walking towards the bathroom to take care of his normal morning routine.

He was amused to see that Nick and Jeff hadn't moved when he walked back into his room a good thirty minutes later, wondering how they hadn't woken up when he had accidentally let the toilet lid slam down earlier. Kurt then realized Blaine was the only dragon that hadn't climbed into his bed. Instead, the shorter male was on his knees as he leaned against the bed. His crossed arms were resting on the bed next to Nick and his curly head was currently nestled on top of them as he continued to sleep on.

Kurt frowned before walking up to Blaine, grabbing a blanket that had somehow ended up on the floor before kneeling down beside the sleeping dragon. He bit his bottom lip as he stared at the dark colored curls, fingers itching to run through them just once. Scolding himself mentally for such thoughts, he quickly placed the blanket around Blaine's shoulders, standing up and pulling the comforter over the other two. Had they stayed awake all night watching over him? It would explain Blaine's awkward sleeping position.

Once he was assured all three of them were warm enough, his gaze returned to the top of Blaine's head. He knew he should be angry that they had slept with him, but he just couldn't find it in his heart to wake them up and scold them for it. He hadn't told them to stop last night anyway, so wouldn't he sound ungrateful and cold if he did?

Pavarotti mewed from his spot on the bed, his tail swishing back and forth as Kurt continued to stare at Blaine's head. The cat tilted his head from the side for a moment before placing his small paw on top of the dragon's head.

Kurt's eyebrow rose slightly as he watched. "You really think he wouldn't mind?" he whispered, reaching out with his own hand as Pavarotti purred in return. "He wouldn't know anyway." Kurt whispered, smiling as he slid his fingers into the soft curls on top of Blaine's head. "They're so soft." he said quietly, holding in a laugh when the cat continued to paw at the dragon's head as well.

Suddenly, touching the soft curls wasn't enough for Kurt. No, he had the sudden urge to know how they smelled. Would it be the same as the jacket and what he had smelled the day before when Blaine had hugged him? He quickly glanced towards the other sleeping dragons before leaning forward, nose slowly inching closer to the back of Blaine's head.

"Kurt!"

Kurt gasped, quickly pulling his hand back and falling back on his butt as Blaine and the other two dragons began to stir in response to Carole's loud shout. Kurt began to panic as he stood up, leaving the room as fast as he could with Pavarotti at his heels. The cat yowled at him loudly as he walked down the stairs, but he easily ignored it in favor of thinking. What if Blaine and the other two had woken up to see him doing something so...creeper-ish?

"Kurt!" Carole called again as she sent a small smile towards Mercedes. "He kind of had a rough night last night, so he's probably still asl-" she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Her face brightened when a disgruntled Kurt stepped into the entry way.

Kurt looked up only to lock eyes with Mercedes, his so-called 'best friend.' "You." he said in a dark voice, quickly taking a step back when the dark skinned girl gave him a hesitant smile.

"Kurt, I can explain." she said softly, ignoring Carole's questioning looks. She looked up when she heard familiar voices calling for the Sorcerer, sighing when Kurt sped up the stairs towards them. "Kurt, wait!" she called out, stepping towards the stairs but stopping when a yellow tabby cat arched it's back and hissed at her in return. "Pav?" she asked in a confused voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From Candeeta4u:_

**Are the other members of New Directions normal?: **Yes, though a few of them are Elementals, but they aren't connected to Kurt.

_From Sweet Clementine:_

**All of your questions:** I'm sorry to do this to you, but I can't answer those. They are the kind you will be learning from Kurt's eyes as the story progresses. :)

_From NiffLover396:_

**Will Mercedes, Rachel and Santana have important parts in Kurt's life now?:** _I am SO GLAD you asked this!_ Some people didn't seem so thrilled with all the connections that Kurt has and I understand, but you also need to know that It's not going to turn into what you think it will! While Mercedes is a very important character, Santana and Rachel will not be. There is a reason why Finn and Britney are humans. You'll see when the time comes, do not fear all of these characters following Kurt and his dragons to Dalton. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>_"Please, Kurt." Mercedes begged as she watched the Sorcerer glare at her in return. "Just let me explain, I swear this isn't what you think!"_

"_Really?" Kurt snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. He was well aware of the fact that there were three dragons standing behind him, a growling and hissing cat beside him as well._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Ack, so short! Hope you guys enjoyed anyways! LOOK, KURT WANTS TO TOUCH THEM.

For those of you who follow my other fics _**New Blood**_ is next up on the update list! :)

**Thanks so much for reading and all of your awesome reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N):** Oh wow! Over 340 reviews! You guys are amazing, thank you all so much!

Yup, its been a while, sorry about that! Hopefully this makes up for it though!

If you haven't seen the amazing fanart of Kurt's and the other Dragon's tattoo that **living-an-illusion **made, go check it out! She put a link in her review, it is so amazing! It's almost exactly like I imagen it! Thank you so much for your amazing piece of art! :)

Here is where I bow down to the amazing **ittlebitz **once again for her amazing beta skills and for putting up with me. If you haven't read her fics, then you are very,very deprived. Seriously, go check them out!

****Special Note****

"_This represents a flashback."_

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:** M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>__ Kurt looked up only to lock eyes with Mercedes, his so-called 'best friend.' "You," he said in a dark voice, quickly taking a step back when the dark skinned girl gave him a hesitant smile._

"_Kurt, I can explain," she said softly, ignoring Carole's questioning looks. She looked up when she heard familiar voices calling for the Sorcerer, sighing when Kurt sped up the stairs towards them. "Kurt, wait!" she called out, stepping towards the stairs but stopping when a yellow tabby cat arched its back and hissed at her in return. "Pav?"" she asked in a confused voice._

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_Betrayal, Stolen Kisses, & New Family (Part 1)_

"Kurt, are you alright?" Nick asked, quickly looking over the taller male before holding in a sigh of frustration when he heard Mercedes' voice calling from downstairs.

"Fuck." Jeff mumbled, quickly closing the bedroom door, not concerned that he had almost caught Pavarotti's tail when the cat had ran in seconds before. "You just can't get a break, can you?" he asked, twisting the little lock on the back of the doorknob before finally looking at Kurt himself.

Kurt was staring at the floor, his hands balled into fists at his sides and his jaw clenched. He now remembered saying that Mercedes could come over yesterday. Of course, that was when he had thought she was his 'best friend.' Now that he knew she was a backstabbing liar, what was he supposed to do?

"Kurt." Blaine said quietly, slowly reaching out to brush the back of Kurt's fist with his fingers, trying to gain his attention. When the Sorcerer finally looked up, his breath caught in the back of his throat. The other's normally pale cheeks were red in anger, along with the very tips of his ears. Normally calm blue eyes stared back at him with a light he had never seen before, making it hard to concentrate on the current matter when they seemed to put him in a trance.

A loud hiss and yowl finally snapped his attention back from whatever Kurt's eyes had pulled him into. Now Blaine noticed the slight tremble to the other's shoulders and the way Pavarotti was arching his back. With gentle hands he grabbed Kurt's arms, shaking him slightly as Nick and Jeff watched worriedly. "Kurt." he said again, glancing towards the bathroom when a loud noise suddenly exploded inside.

Nick quickly walked across the room towards the bathroom, quiet for the few seconds he was out of sight. The sound of gushing water suddenly stopped and the shorter dragon finally walked out, the front of his shirt damp. "You need to calm him." he said softly, watching as the glass of the window resting above Kurt's vanity shook in its frame. "He's slipping."

Jeff managed to pick up the ball of fur that was growling menacingly at the door, holding it out carefully from his body as Pavarotti began to flail wildly. "Better hurry." he said quietly when the cat's eyes began to glow.

Blaine took a shallow breath before slowly reaching up with his hands to cup both sides of Kurt's face. Amazingly, it seemed to startle Kurt out of whatever he had been thinking before, because suddenly his narrowed blue eyes blinked, a confused and hurt look crossing his face. Blaine felt his heart clench when a strangled noise left the back of Kurt's throat.

"What does she want?" Kurt asked, noticing how thick and broken his voice sounded. He was also very aware of the warm hands still holding his face as one of Blaine's thumbs gently rubbed his cheek. "What could she possibly want now?" he mumbled, closing his eyes as Blaine's thumb continued to rub circles across his skin.

Jeff growled once he heard footsteps climb up the stairs, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the door, just daring Mercedes to try to open the door. He felt Nick tug at his arm and resisted the urge to give him his attention. He had to make sure no one entered when Kurt didn't want them to, he just had to. Hearing the shorter male sigh didn't deter him either. In fact, he just walked closer to the door. He had long since dropped Pavarotti on the floor where the cat was now sitting with his ears pressed back against his skull, a dark growl still rumbling from his chest as he watched Kurt carefully.

"She probably wants to explain why she never told you." Nick spoke up finally, slowly moving towards his Sorcerer and Blaine, who were still standing in the middle of the bedroom. "We haven't spoken since your mother's death, but we used to be close." he said, ignoring the growls from both the other dragons at that comment. "She wouldn't have done something like this without reason, shouldn't you hear her out?" he tried, knowing how hurt Kurt must have felt at the moment.

Kurt finally pulled his face from between Blaine's hands, turning towards Nick with another hurt expression etched into his face. "Why should I?" he snapped suddenly, the air in the room suddenly growing thick as the sound of static rattled through the air. "She lied to me! All of them have!"

"Kurt." Nick said calmly, taking a hesitant step towards the taller teen despite Blaine's warning growl. "Mercedes wasn't like that. I think that maybe your mother placed a spell on her as she did with you." he said quickly, relieved when the air around him finally stopped crackling.

"A...spell?" Kurt asked, his expression slowly morphing from hurt to confused. "I...how?" he asked, turning on his heel when someone knocked on his bedroom door. Before Nick could explain, he heard Mercedes' muffled voice from behind the wooden door. His thoughts quickly darkened as he threw his hand to the side, the locked door knob rattling violently in its socket before breaking apart and falling to the floor. The door quickly swung open, slamming against the wall to reveal Mercedes' tired looking face.

"Please, Kurt." Mercedes begged as she watched the Sorcerer glare at her in return. "Just let me explain, I swear this isn't what you think!"

"Really?" Kurt snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. He was well aware of the fact that there were three dragons standing behind him, and a growling and hissing cat beside him as well. He watched as his former 'best friend' lifted her head to meet his eyes, his hand clenching into fists once again as she stepped into his bedroom.

Mercedes ignored the low, rumbled growling and loud yowls Pavarotti was making as she stepped even closer to Kurt. "Please, just listen to what I have to say," she began, reaching out to take the Sorcerer's hand when she had gotten close enough, only to have it yanked away before she could grasp it completely. Sighing, she looked towards the three dragons. The only one of them not sending her a dark look was Nick. She smiled briefly in his direction before focusing on Kurt once more.

"I'm not sure how much you know right now, but I was assigned as one of your Mages." she said, quickly brushing the fingers on her right hand through her hair. "When you mother found out, she tried to stop her father before the mark was given, but-"

"Mark?" Kurt asked, watching as Mercedes slowly pulled off her jacket. She rolled up her shirt sleeve to expose the very familiar looking mark on her shoulder. His eyes widened as he stared at the three dragons chasing each-other around in a circle, the same one that graced his hip in the color lilac instead of black.

Mercedes slowly rolled her sleeve back down before looking at Kurt again. "Can I please explain now?" she asked. "We share the same mark, just as all of your dragons and even Pavarotti have."

Kurt's brow furrowed for a moment before he bent down to pick the large cat up in his arms. He looked across his furry back, looking for himself to see if the girl spoke the truth. "I don't see it..."

"Look on his chest, though it may not have grown with his fur this time around. It was his first morph." Nick said, watching as Kurt turned the purring cat over in his arms, catching Mercedes' glance a second later.

Sure enough, on Pavarotti's furry chest, a small circle with the same marking had grown with the fur in a darker shade so that it was easily distinguished. "Does everyone have the same mark?"

"No, each Sorcerer has a different one." Blaine said quietly, not looking at Kurt as he continued to stare Mercedes down.

"You should ask David and Wes the next time you see them to show you your mother's." Jeff said, rolling his shoulders back, tilting his head to the side until an audible pop was heard. "It was a lot like yours, but hers was a bit different."

"Will you believe Mercedes now?" Nick asked Kurt, gently placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't...know." Kurt said, sounding torn. He looked back towards Mercedes, hands finally un-clenching and face falling.

"Kurt, at least give me a chance." Mercedes begged. "For what it's worth, our friendship was never a lie, ever." she said in a serious tone. "You were my best friend, and still are whether you want to believe it or not."

Kurt watched Mercedes for a few moments longer before turning towards the other three in the room, still holding Pavarotti in his arms. "I...I think I should."

Blaine and Jeff growled immediately but Nick pushed them away from the Sorcerer slightly. "If that's what you want to do." Nick said, ignoring the glares sent to the back of his head. He knew why the other two wanted nothing more to do with Mercedes, but he couldn't deny Kurt one of the few friends he seemed to actually have in his life. Besides, he knew there had to more to her story than what she had left him with.

Kurt glanced at the other two before turning back to Mercedes once again. "Okay, I'll listen." he said, a small smile actually gracing his lips when the girl's face brightened.

Mercedes quickly walked to Kurt and managed to take his hand to lead him to his bed. She sat down and pulled on the Sorcerer's arm until he finally took a seat next to her. "As I was saying..." she said quietly, tightening her hold on Kurt's hand as she began to explain once again.

* * *

><p><em>The large, elegant room was filled with Dragons, Sorcerers, Magicians and Elementalists alike. All of the occupant's eyes were focused at the front where four thrones sat, the soft cooing of an infant bouncing off the high walls.<em>

_A dark skinned girl stood in front of them, bowed down on her knee and head turned down as the King and his three dragons stared down at her. The balls of light floating near the ceiling glinted off the satiny robes she wore, the thin silver headband she wore glowing as she waited. She heard the rustle of another robe, and a soft coo from the small baby in the King's arms._

"_Mercedes, you may stand." Markus spoke loudly, smiling down at his grandson when a loud gurgle suddenly bubbled up from the tiny boy. "For today you shall be marked as one of his equals, one of his guardians and one of his truest friends." he said, voice still loud and confident as the strongest and most intelligent beings from his kingdom watched on in silence._

_Mercedes rose slowly, but elegantly to face the taller man. She swallowed thickly as the man stepped closer, slowly holding out the small bundle of blankets towards her. Gently, he placed Kurt in her arms where she instinctively curled her arms around him, pulling him closer to her chest. She felt a smile stretch across her face as she stared down in Kurt's bright, multicolored eyes._

_She had been waiting months for this, to finally become connected to the little boy whose beautiful eyes and face had stolen her heart from first time she had looked into them. Ever since he had been born six months before, it had been hard to separate the two of them. She found herself anxious without the baby in view, and there were rumors that Kurt would cry and cry at times, not stopping until she came to see him._

"_I do believe we are ready for the ritual, yes?" Markus asked, another bright smile lighting up his young face as the previously quiet people in the room suddenly whooped and cried out in joy. He raised his hand after a while, the sound of silence quickly filling the room again almost instantly. "Mercedes, when you are ready," he said, watching the woman stare down at Kurt lovingly. He knew then and there that he had made the right choice, even if it was against his daughter's original wishes._

"_I am ready, Your Majesty." Mercedes said, shifting Kurt in her arms when he began to flail his arms with a soft laugh. _

"_The Ritual will now commence!" Markus called out, his voice bouncing against the high walls as his Dragons walked up beside him. They all stood around Mercedes in a circle, smiling towards the shorter girl as they waited for their Sorcerer's next command._

_Markus stepped closer to the woman, gently placing both of his hands on each of her shoulders before taking a deep breath. Suddenly, a bright purple colored light quickly burst forth from his chest before connecting with the same colored light that also shone forth from the chests of the Dragons standing around the circle. _

_Once all the lights had connected, it moved from their chests and floated upwards, expanding and resizing in midair before finally enlarging and floating back down to encircle Mercedes and the Dragons. _

_A soft humming noise suddenly made itself known in the back of Mercedes' head, and by the way the baby was fidgeting in her arms, she would say Kurt heard it as well. She watched the King mutter foreign and ancient words beneath his breath as he waved his arms and hands in intricate designs through the air, some of them lighting up while others remained invisible. As each one was completed the circle grew brighter and brighter until it finally dimmed when Markus lowered his arms, a slight bit of sweat dripping from his brow as he smiled down at his cooing grandson._

"_This is the last moment in which you can change your mind about becoming one of Kurt's designated Mages," Markus said clearly, smile growing even wider when Mercedes placed a small kiss upon Kurt's little nose. "When you become this, you are as dedicated to him as his own Dragons will be once they find him," he continued, voice still strong and loud so the observing people could hear him clearly._

"_You are not to love, not to have your own child, not until he is of an age of which he can fend for himself." Markus said, watching the woman's face fall slightly. "Kurt will be, and will always be your everything, do you agree to take this task?"_

_Mercedes faltered for a moment as a picture of David sprang to mind. She quickly pushed it out before looking towards the King once more. "It's not just a task, Your Majesty, nor am I only taking this oath because Kurt is the Prince of Starlen," she began, looking down to Kurt's face, smiling again as she watched the baby contently blow spit bubbles with his lips._

"_Ever since he was born I've been pulled towards him. Even if our connection changes or strains, I'll always have him above anyone else." Mercedes finished, closing her eyes as soft, affirmative growls from the three dragons that stood around her filled the room._

"_I knew I made the correct choice when I chose you, Mercedes." Markus said quietly, speaking low enough to where only she could hear him. "Do not disappoint me." He then cleared his throat, looking towards the crowd that was still watching. "Let it be known that Mercedes has accepted the task openly, and has claimed for the rest of her immortal years to place the Prince above herself in all cases."_

_More cheering filled the room, which made Markus raise his arm to silence them once again. "We shall mark your shoulder now, for it will always be there for Kurt to lean upon," he announced, hands gripping the girl's shoulders a bit tighter as he closed his own eyes. _

_The three dragons began to chant along with their Sorcerer, the circle of light brightening and spinning once again as their words began to grow louder. Slowly the circle began to shrink, eventually passing through the bodies of the three Dragons and the King himself once again. It finally stopped once it was encircling Mercedes and Kurt alone._

_Mercedes gasped once a warm sensation rolled throughout her body, the circle of light having sunk into her own chest. She squeezed her eyes shut once both of her shoulders began to tingle slightly, not enough to hurt. It felt as though her shoulders had fallen asleep and she was receiving the pins-and-needles effect her foot often caught when it had 'awoken.'_

_All at once the tingling stopped, along with the comforting heat that had spread through her body. The king and the Dragons had stopped chanting and more cheering echoed throughout the room, causing Mercedes to smile slightly and Kurt to scream in delight. She felt the King's large hands fall from her shoulders and couldn't help but glance at both at the freshly marked skin._

"_From today on you are officially a Mage to Prince Kurt of Starlen!" Markus announced, laughing when the woman went to bow to him. "No, no," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder once again. "You are equal to Kurt now, there is no need to bow towards me when you protect and serve my grandson the way you do." he said loudly, surprised when Mercedes had nodded, meaning she had actually heard him over the loud shouts and clapping._

_Mercedes couldn't stop the bright smile that continued to shine on her face as she looked down at Kurt's chubby cheeks. She looked back up towards the king, blinking back tears when the Dragons gave her small looks of affection. "Your Majesty, I don't know how to thank y-"_

_Suddenly the doors to the large room swung on its hinges and slammed against the wall behind them. "Father!" Elizabeth cried out in rage, her own three dragons following behind her along with two other females who were watching everyone else closely. "How could you?" she snapped, eyes narrowing once she saw Kurt in Mercedes' arms. "Why is she holding my baby?"_

_Mercedes turned from the woman slightly, reluctant to give the small bundle in her arms back to the King. She heard the warnings of a fuss once Kurt had left her arms and resisted the urge to grab for the baby when Elizabeth walked closer towards them. She returned the Princess' glare as she practically stomped towards her father._

_Elizabeth gently took Kurt from her father's hands, pressing a kiss against his forehead as he began to fuss a little louder. "I don't believe you...against my wishes!"_

"_He needed someone much more qualified than the woman you picked yourself." Markus said calmly, nodding towards Santana who only bowed her head in respect, along with Rachel._

"_It wasn't your decision!" Elizabeth said, stomping her foot on the ground before rocking a now crying baby._

'_He needed her Liz, even you can see that." Markus said, glancing towards his daughter's Dragons, who were watching their Sorceress and child with wary eyes. "Even your Dragons would agree, wouldn't you?" he asked._

_Elizabeth sent her three dragons a sharp look, which was a clear warning since the Dragons only bowed their heads miserably. She turned her attention back to Kurt who was wailing by this time. "Poor baby, did that woman scare you?"_

"_Hardly." Mercedes spoke up, picking up her ceremonial robes before walking closer to Elizabeth._

"_You can't speak to me in that way!" Elizabeth snapped, taking a step back from the woman as she walked closer._

"_Actually, she can." Markus said with a nod. "She is now one of Kurt's Mages. You'd best learn how to get along with her because the spell is irreversible."_

_Elizabeth glared at her father before turning on her heel, ignoring Mercedes' shouts as the shorter woman followed after her. Her dragons and the two other girls quickly followed after her, glancing back to the newly marked woman with sorrow._

"_You can't take him! We have to be together for another twenty-four hours or he won't stop crying for me!" Mercedes said, following the woman out of the room and down the long hallway of the castle. "Elizabeth, please!"_

"_You will NEVER have him!" Elizabeth shouted, stopping in her tracks to turn and point an angry finger in the Mage's direction. "He doesn't need YOU!"_

"_Elizabeth, you can't keep us apart forever." Mercedes said, calming herself, knowing that getting worked up like the other woman wouldn't help the situation._

_A sickly sweet smile crossed Elizabeth's full lips. "We'll see." Elizabeth practically hissed, turning on her heel once more._

_Mercedes listened to Kurt's wailing, frowning as the Princess' Dragons threw worried glances in her direction before turning the corner. "It doesn't matter what you do or what spell you come up with, Elizabeth." she whispered, closing her eyes as the loud wailing finally began to decrease in volume, her heart clenching as it grew farther and farther away from._

"_I'll be there for him, despite what you have done."_

* * *

><p>"So you were this age when I was born?" Kurt asked, eyes wide in shock and curiosity. He really didn't want to believe what she said, but the other three Dragons standing around room seem to be listening just as intently. Did they believe her?<p>

"Yes, Mages don't age past a certain age, just like Sorcerers and Sorceresses," Mercedes said patiently. "When I first held you, I knew that I would be a part of your life for a long time to come, though you mother didn't exactly agree."

Kurt watched the girl closely for a moment, looking down at his knees as his thoughts ran rampant around his head. This all sounded too crazy to be true, but yet he did have three Dragons bonded to him and some kind of magical powers, so how could this be anymore farfetched?

"It still doesn't explain the reason why you never told him the truth," Blaine pointed out, watching the Mage closely. The story she told could very well be true, but he wouldn't believe it if he didn't see evidence of a spell or something like it.

Mercedes nodded, squeezing Kurt's hands before she spoke. "Elizabeth had been acting strange after Kurt had been born, even King Markus noticed," she began, licking her lips before continuing. "After Kurt had turned around eight months of age, she decided to take him, Burt, and her Dragons to Lima."

"Just like that?" Kurt asked quietly, squeezing Mercedes' hands back when he noticed how tense her shoulders were. "Why?"

"We have yet to figure that out." Mercedes answered, looking away from Kurt's eyes as she spoke her next words. "I tried to follow, but when I was caught, your mother forced her dragons to help her with a spell that wouldn't allow me to tell you who I was, or who you were," she continued. "At first I had no idea what she had wanted to gain by it, but it didn't keep me from keeping an eye on you."

"Wait...you mean you've been here since before we met?" Kurt asked, brow raised in surprise. Even though her story was getting more and more confusing, he couldn't help but want to hang on to some kind of thread of hope that she was telling the truth.

"Yes, I couldn't very well leave you unsupervised." she said, sighing when Blaine gave her a questioning look.

"If you were there for so long, how come you didn't assist Elizabeth and her Dragons when she fought the poachers?" Blaine asked, still staring at Mercedes' face intently.

"If I got close to them, her Dragons would know," Mercedes said quickly. "Every time I got too close, a barrier would separate me and keep me from coming any closer."

"What about the King?" Jeff asked, watching as Pavarotti rubbed his furry face against Kurt's calf from where he sat on the floor.

"If I couldn't tell Kurt who I was or what he was, do you really think the spell she used would let me tell Markus what Elizabeth was doing or what she had done to me?" Mercedes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So, how come you can get close to me now, why isn't the barrier keeping you away?" Kurt asked, reaching down with his free hand to scratch behind Pavarotti's furry ears.

"I'm not sure. Once your mother...well, once she-"

"Dragons," Nick whispered before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "She used them to maintain a barrier that kept her out. That's why she can be close now, since they're dead." Both Blaine and Jeff sighed in response, bowing their heads to the floor.

Blaine picked his head up after a few moments of silence, his attention focusing back on the Mage sitting next to Kurt on his bed. "Do you have proof of the spell?" he asked, tilting his head when the woman glared back at him. "It's the only way we can know that you are telling the truth."

Mercedes sighed before slowly dropping Kurt's hand and standing up, waving her hand in the air and making the door swing back in place. She slowly began to lift up her shirt, pulling it just below her breasts to expose her back to the other four. "Do you believe me now?"

Kurt stared in awe at the intricate words, shapes and symbols marking Mercedes' back. The three Dragons had gone silent, giving him the impression that they too saw the scarring all over her back. "What happened?" he asked, slowly walking up to trace his fingers across a few of the larger ones that were splayed across her skin.

Mercedes didn't answer at first, but eventually she cleared her throat. "I tried to reverse the spell myself. Each attempt left me with something that I'd rather not talk about." she said, quickly lowering her shirt and turning towards Kurt. "Please, Kurt," she begged, taking one of his hands again. "You have to believe me now."

Kurt stared into Mercedes' bright brown eyes, mind racing with questions and doubt. "I...think I do," he said, slowly pulling her hand from his. "It's not going to be the same though." he said, glancing over his shoulder as all three Dragons walked up behind him. "You believe her, right?" You would have thought his words were a Christmas present, the way all the Dragon's faces lit up when he asked them.

"The seal upon her back wasn't fake, if it was, we would have known." Nick said quickly, smiling towards his old friend.

"I believe her." Jeff said with a simple shrug. "Doesn't mean I trust her yet." he said, watching as Kurt began to smile.

"I'm with Jeff, It's going to take time to get used to her." Blaine said, watching as Kurt nodded.

"Right," Kurt said, walking back over to his bed to sit down. Mercedes sat down next to him a second later as Pavarotti jumped into his lap to rub the top of his had against his chin. "Why would my mother keep you away, though?" he asked, turning his head towards the Mage. "What about Santana and Rachel, did they have the same spell?"

Mercedes looked away quickly, shaking her head. "Not exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From Frances:_

**All of your questions:** You know the drill right? Can't answer this now, but it will be answered quite soon I would think! :)

_Form XxPellyxX:_

**How did Kurt wake up, leave the bed, and touch Blaine without the dragons noticing and waking up as well?: **Well, they normally wouldn't wake up unless he was in distress, also they were pretty exhausted with all the talking and watching over Kurt all night. If Kurt would of panicked or had a bad dream they would of snapped to attention. (I hope this makes sense...)

_From bethanycriss:_

**Do the dragons favor Kurt over themselves?: **This is kind of hard to explain, but I'm going to try. They do love each-other, but Kurt has just a bit more. Like for example, Kurt was hanging off a cliff along with Jeff. Nick and Blaine would immediately go for their Sorcerer. Mainly it's instinct for Dragons to protect Kurt because he is the most important thing in their life...I hope this helps?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Not as long as I planned and said it would be but this is where I felt like it should chapter will have three or four parts I believe. Also, the _Never Been Kissed_ scene does happen in the next part! I know some of you have been looking forward to that for a while.

I hope this wasn't boring to you, but Mercedes' involvement needed to be explained at some point.

Once again, let me apologize for this being so late. Things in real life can get hectic, but hopefully things have calmed down enough to where my updates can return to normal. I am **SO SORRY** for it being _THIS_ late, I swear. Hopefully it won't be long in-between next time.

I swear the update between this and _**New Blood**_ won't be as long, even if I have to go a few days without sleep. I never want a month to go by without an update again, I feel so horrible.

So thank you to all of you have stuck with this fic, along with all my others this long. I know it's been frustrating but like I said above hopefully things have calmed down enough to where this will not happen again.

Also, for those who do not follow me on Tumblr, let me place the update schedule up so you know what, when, and how things will go over the next few weeks.

**Update List:**

_**Of Magic and Dragon Scales (Complete)**_

_**New Blood**_

_**Sketchy Relations(x2)**_

If you like the update list being at the end of the chapter in my fics, let me know in a review or private message and I'll start adding them in all of my stories.

_If you are wondering why __**Sketchy Relations**__ has (x2) by it, let me explain. A few people on tumblr have expressed that they feel as though it is being updated too slowly because __**New Blood**__ and __**Of Magic and Dragon Scales**__ keeps winning the votes for the top slot in the update lists._

I myself have noticed this and since_** Sketchy Relations**_ has_ never won a vote_,** I have decided to update it twice BEFORE** holding another vote so the playing field is a bit more even for all my fics.

**Thank you all for reading and all of your amazing reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N): **Hey guys! I know, long time no see, but I'm back now! Hopefully some of you stayed with me through the wait. I've loved all of your reviews, and all of your Private messages. Thank you so much for the worry, but I'm fine. Promise. A more detailed explanation is at the end of the chapter, so if you're interested please go check it out. I just can't believe how many reviews _**Of Magic and Dragon Scales**_ has gotten! It blows my mind! Thank you all so much again. : )

**Special Thanks to **_Paula_** for being my 400****th**** review!**

**Also, another BIG THANK YOU to ittlebitz who despite all the things going on with her life at the moment, took the time to read over this and correct mistakes. Really, I bow down to you, you amazing, stupendous, person! LOVE YOU.**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:** M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

**Special Disclaimer: **I did borrow a few lines from the 'Never Been Kissed' episode in this chapter. Not a lot, but a few. Just wanted to put this here to let people know I do know they aren't mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: <strong>__Kurt stared into Mercedes' bright brown eyes, mind racing with questions and doubt. "I...think I do," he said, slowly pulling her hand from his. "It's not going to be the same though." he said, glancing over his shoulder as all three Dragons walked up behind him. "You believe her, right?"" You would have thought his words were a Christmas present, the way all the Dragon's faces lit up when he asked them._

"_The seal upon her back wasn't fake, if it was, we would have known." Nick said quickly, smiling towards his old friend._

"_I believe her." Jeff said with a simple shrug. "Doesn't mean I trust her yet." he said, watching as Kurt began to smile._

"_I'm with Jeff, It's going to take time to get used to her." Blaine said, watching as Kurt nodded._

"_Right," Kurt said, walking back over to his bed to sit down. Mercedes sat down next to him a second later as Pavarotti jumped into his lap to rub the top of his ears against his chin. ""Why would my mother keep you away, though?" he asked, turning his head towards the Mage. "What about Santana and Rachel, did they have the same spell?"_

_Mercedes looked away quickly, shaking her head. "Not exactly."_

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_Betrayal, Stolen Kisses, & New Family (Part 2)_

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked quietly, his fingers gently rubbing the soft furry spot between Pavarotti's pointed ears. A few uncomfortable moments passed before the Mage decided to speak once again.

"Rachel and Santana once belonged to another Sorcerer and Sorceress," Mercedes began, her fingers slowly intertwining where they rested on her lap. "Which happened to be your mother's best friends."

"What happened to them?" Kurt asked quietly, his fingers pausing mid-stroke which caused Pavarotti to meow impatiently and butt his head against the palm of his hand.

"They were killed protecting your mother from..." Mercedes stopped once she saw the look of worry cross Nick's face. She met his eyes a second later and understood. It was too soon to delve that far into Elizabeth's and even the kingdom's past.

"Protecting her from what?" Kurt asked, not missing the look his dragon and Mercedes exchanged. He blinked then, realizing that he had just thought of Nick as...well, _his. _Really, though, that didn't bother him. What did was the fact that he didn't feel wrong or guilty about it, which in turn made him worry.

Mercedes noticed Kurt's hesitation and quickly took advantage of what she had been given. "Your mother promised them something in return of their services, something they wanted more than life itself."

Kurt's bright eyes were wide now, hardly blinking as they stared at Mercedes. "What was it?" he asked, frowning when the girl only shook her head in return.

"I can't tell you that, you'll need to ask them if you want to know," Mercedes said quickly. "Anyway, that's how they are connected to you. Their service was to protect you and stand in as your 'mages.'"

"Stand in?" Kurt asked with a sigh. He glanced at the other three in the room, ignoring the fact that he had a large purring ball of fur sleeping on top of his lap now. "Why does this keep getting even more complicated as she explains?"

"This is hardly the beginning, Kurt," Nick said quietly, watching as Kurt's shoulders slumped.

"Ehh, it'll get better though," Jeff said, finally speaking up from his spot across the room. "Even if it is confusing as hell and everything, we're still here," he said, brow furrowing when Kurt gave him an unamused stare.

"What he's saying is that no matter how hard things are now or come to be, you still have the three of us," Blaine began, cutting Jeff off before he could speak again, causing the blond to huff and grumble to himself. "We aren't about to let you go through it alone."

Kurt glanced towards all three of the dragons for a moment, an odd fluttering making itself known in his stomach. He didn't know if he actually wanted to believe that three complete strangers would just drop everything in their lives to help him. "How am I supposed to deal with all of this?" he asked quietly, gently pushing Pavarotti from his lap, ignoring the soft meow of protest he received in response. He stood up and walked to the window, crossing his arms as he listened to the quiet shuffling of the other four behind him.

"Kurt," Mercedes began, standing up slowly and walking up to the Sorcerer's side. "This situation was never meant to be. Not even your mother had wanted you to grow up without your dragons and cut off from the other side of your family," she explained.

"How am I supposed to deal with this?" Kurt asked quietly. "It's all too much, too soon." The room was quiet but Kurt was able to hear someone walk across the floor towards him. When a warm hand pressed against his shoulder he didn't bother to shrug it off or tell the person to stop. He slowly turned his head to see Blaine staring at him with those hazel colored eyes he had dreamed of so often.

"Kurt, no one expects you to deal with this all at once. It will take time for you to understand and accept things," Blaine said, frowning when the Sorcerer's brow rose. "Yes, just a few days ago I wanted you to be able take all of it gracefully and dully accept it. But now I know it's impossible, because-"

"Because I'm stupid?" Kurt huffed, now pushing the hand from his shoulder angrily. "Well, I'm sorry that I just got thrown into this headfirst and don't know the first thing about what's going on," he snapped, cutting Blaine off again when the dragon opened his mouth. "I'm only human." Kurt watched Blaine's face fall, and for a moment a sense of guilt washed over him. But it quickly vanished when the dragon shook his curly head sadly.

"Kurt, I really wish you wouldn't jump to blaming yourself so quickly," Blaine began, quickly continuing when Kurt's eyes narrowed. "I never meant for what I was saying to come off as thinking you were stupid, I just meant I understand that it will take a bit to get used to certain things," Blaine said, holding in a frustrated sigh when Kurt just looked away from him.

Nick stood from his seat on Kurt's bed to walk towards the Sorcerer. "Kurt, what Blaine means is that he finally realized this is a lot harder on you than it is us," he said quietly. "He tends to forget you weren't raised in a magical community or trained at a young age to accept change so fast."

Kurt listened as Nick explained. "Trained?" he asked finally, giving him and then Mercedes a confused look. "I was supposed to be trained…for what?"

"Well, for one, you were supposed to be trained to control the magic you wield," Mercedes spoke up. "As someone as powerful as you are, your familiar was supposed to be with you at birth to help you control it."

Kurt glanced towards Pavarotti, still in cat form, curled up in the middle of his bed, large green eyes staring back at him as if he were amused. He turned his attention back towards Mercedes. "You're kidding right?" he asked, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. "A ball of fur is supposed to be able to do that?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that. He's connected to you by emotions," Nick started again, wishing Kurt would give them a chance to explain everything before he jumped to another conclusion. "When your emotions are high, he reacts in the same way, absorbing some of your energy so you aren't as dangerous towards yourself or others."

Kurt's brow creased as he tried to make sense of the information he was given. He glanced back towards the large yellow tabby cat before sighing again. He didn't get it, he really didn't. Shaking his head he looked back towards Mercedes. "I still don't understand how growing up with this stupid 'training' or whatever would of helped me with…" he trailed off before throwing his arms in the Dragons and Pavarotti's direction. "Them."

"When a Sorcerer is born, their soul automatically begins to call out to their dragon, or in your case, dragons," Mercedes explained calmly. "Sometimes it takes no longer than a few months for them to find each other, sometimes it can take years."

"So…I was supposed to know them this whole time?" Kurt asked, glancing towards the other three who were all staring at him with unreadable expressions.

"Yes, but when the poachers attacked you and your mother, she got scared and placed a spell on you that forced your soul to silence its voice," Nick said, continuing for Mercedes. "Once it stopped, we couldn't find you."

"All of this didn't happen until I was eight though, why hadn't you found me before then?" Kurt asked, mind once again whirling with questions.

"Kurt, the soul of every Sorcerer and Sorceress is different," Jeff finally spoke up. "Yours only sang to us at random times, it wasn't like it was constant. If it _had_ been, we would have been able to find you sooner, but you didn't want to be found yet," Jeff said sadly.

"Sang?" Kurt asked with raised brows. He didn't know if he should really believe that his soul actually 'sang' out to the three dragons in his room, but then again he was starting to believe a lot of other things, so why was this any different?

"Yeah, it's how we are supposed to find you, by listening to your song," Jeff said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Yours was so-strong and confident when we could actually hear you."

"Beautiful as well," Nick said, a smile gracing his lips as he recalled the singing from years ago.

"It was like nothing I ever heard before," Blaine whispered, catching Kurt's attention once again. "I had always hoped that when I finally heard a soul calling to mine that it would be something that would surprise me, but Kurt…" he trailed off before speaking up again, staring into Kurt's bright colored eyes. "When I finally heard you, it was nothing short of amazing. It was like all of my breath had been sucked out of me, and all I could hear was you. And nothing else even mattered anymore but the person who owned it."

Kurt stared back at Blaine, eyes wide and heart beating fast. He didn't understand anything, he was sure of that, but the way Blaine had just described hearing this so-called song made him think that maybe his soul really had called out to them. He shook himself mentally before speaking. "I don't even remember though. Wouldn't I remember something like that?"

Jeff smiled slightly. "That's the magic of it. Only dragons can hear it, the Sorcerer or Sorceress don't even realize his or her soul is calling." he explained, sighing and running his hand through his hair. "Once we find each other, we are supposed to explain this, but since Elizabeth cut us off, you grew up not even knowing what you were or what you were capable of."

"Or who we were," Nick said softly, not meeting Kurt's eyes when the taller boy glanced at him.

Kurt licked his lips as he thought back on some of the things he had been told. He looked towards Mercedes once again and noticed with a little surprise that she was giving the dragons a look of pity. "You said Rachel and Santana actually knew, though. But why didn't they ever tell me?"

Mercedes' face darkened at the question. She took in a calming breath before answering. "They felt as though you didn't need to know until you turned the age that broke the spell," she said in the calmest voice she could muster. "I told them you should know, that they should approach you when you were old enough to start to understand, but they wouldn't listen to my warnings."

"So they weren't put under the same spell as you, then?" Kurt asked with a frown. "They could have told me all along but didn't think it was necessary?"

Mercedes nodded, looking at Kurt's creased brow, ignoring the rattling windows and Pavarotti's growl. "Kurt, I know you're angry, but you need to calm down," she said softly. "They may have been asked by your mother not to say anything to you at all."

"Your point?" Kurt snapped. "They had four years to tell me about all of this!" He took a deep breath once he realized how violently the mirror above his dresser was shaking. "Why does this happen every time?" he asked, clenching and unclenching his fists as he looked at the other four in his room.

"You don't have control; your magic is going haywire." Nick said calmly, looking into Kurt's eyes. "When you get angry, or another emotion takes you over, your magic automatically reacts."

Kurt's eyes widened when a warm hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist. He looked to his side and saw Blaine staring at him intently. "What are you doing?" he asked, glancing down at the hand that was still holding on to him.

"Distracting you," Blaine answered simply, relieved that the picture frames on the walls had finally stopped rattling. "I guess it's working," he said after a moment of awkward silence, smiling when the corner or Kurt's mouth actually twitched into a sort of smile.

"I guess," Kurt answered before finally pulling his wrist from the dragon's hand. He wasn't sure himself why the other's touch had somehow calmed him down, or why his stomach was currently doing backflips. He filed that information away for later before turning his attention back to Mercedes. "What do I do?" he asked, really not sure if he should be asking her of all people.

Mercedes just shook her head. "I'm not sure, Kurt. This decision is yours, not mine, or even your dragons," she sighed and sat back down on the side of Kurt's bed. "You could learn so much from them, but…"

"But?" Kurt asked, ignoring Pavarotti, who was standing on his hind legs and pawing at his knee.

"You could also learn things that might disturb you," Nick answered, shaking his head before reaching up to rub his temples. "If you ask me, it's too soon. You should wait until someone can sit down and explain it. Someone who knew your mother better than they did."

"Like you?" Kurt asked the shorter dragon, frowning when Nick shook his head.

"Not us, Kurt." Blaine spoke up. "We, unfortunately, only really knew your mother and her dragons in passing," he said, deciding to explain a little more when Kurt gave him a confused look in return. "We only managed to introduce ourselves when we went to royal balls or things like that."

Kurt felt his shoulders slump slightly before he glanced at Mercedes. "You could tell me, couldn't you?" he asked hopefully, not liking the look the girl across from him gave in return.

"I could," Mercedes began. "But I can't."

"What?"

"It would be wrong for me to speak ill of the dead, Kurt." Mercedes whispered. "Your mother was a very...troubled woman in the last twenty or thirty years of her life." She sighed when Kurt looked away from her. She stood up and slowly walked across the floor to place a hand on the Sorcerer's arm. When she finally got his attention again, she continued. "I only knew her the last few years of her life, you must understand," she said, praying that the troubled teen would somehow be able to.

"What happened to her, Mercedes?" Kurt whispered eyes wide. He didn't understand why she said his mother was the way she was. From what he could remember she was a loving and kind woman, so why should he even begin to believe her? Then again, even his father had admitted to his mother messing with his memories before he died.

"I don't know," Mercedes answered truthfully. "The only people who would know would be Rachel and Santana…and your grandparents."

"I have grandparents?" Kurt asked with raised brows. He glared in Jeff's direction when he laughed. "I know I must have had them, I was just told my mother's side of the family had…" he trailed off, heart aching at the discovery of another lie he had been fed all these years. He finally spoke up again once he had bent down to scoop Pavarotti up in his arms. "Where are they?"

"Well, the person who would know that would be the oversized shoe brush you are currently holding," Jeff growled, glaring as the cat rubbed his head against Kurt's cheek.

Kurt blinked in surprise when Pavarotti jumped from his arm, twisting and turning into the air to morph into the short, naked boy he had met just the day before. He sighed, covering his face as the short blond just stood in the middle of the room, not bothering to cover up. "Don't you think it's indecent to be naked in front of everyone?"

"No," Pavarotti said with a shrug, sighing when a pair of jeans hit the side of his head not even a second later. He glanced to his side to see Jeff holding a shoe in his hand and quickly decided to pull on the jeans, which he assumed were Nick's, since the shorter dragon was giving him a look of disdain. "'Kay."

Kurt peeked from behind his hand to make sure the familiar was covered before lowering it completely. "You know where they are, then?"

"Sort of," Pavarotti admitted. "I mean, when I was sent to find you, they were currently living in their castle in France."

"Castle?" Kurt whispered. "France…?"

"Yeah, they have places all over the world. Though I have to admit, they frequent England and France more than others," Pavarotti said, reaching up to pop his right shoulder. He sighed contently before opening his mouth again.

"Wait, they know Kurt is alive?" Mercedes quickly cut the familiar off before he could continue. She then sighed, shaking her head. "That would make sense. Pavarotti wouldn't have shown up if they hadn't known."

"Which means they can show up at any time, even before the end of the week, like Pavarotti said," Blaine said.

"Whenever they want," Nick whispered, looking at the floor.

"Shit," Jeff mumbled, shaking his head.

"You all act like they are horrible people," Kurt said quietly, giving them all wary looks.

"Oh, no, Kurt," Mercedes said, smiling. "Your grandparents are the most amazing, caring, and kind people in the world," she said, ignoring Jeff's grunt. "They are just sort of...old fashioned."

"Old fashioned?"

"Oh, yeah," Pavarotti said. "Like, well, let's see, they are the K-" he cried out when Jeff stomped on his foot. "Ouch, what the hell?" he shouted, hopping across the room to lean on Kurt's shoulder as he whined.

"Jeff!" Kurt scolded, awkwardly patting Pavarotti's back. "Did you have to do that?" he asked, currently distracted by the moaning familiar.

"You know, a simple signal would have been nice, you stupid dragon," Pavarotti snapped in Jeff's direction.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would shut that big beak of yours fast enough, bird brains," Jeff growled back.

Pavarotti finally leaned away from Kurt, his chest puffing out slightly. "You think you're so smart, you slimy lizard."

"Well, at least smarter than you, worm breath."

"Really, you two?" Mercedes cut in, sighing when they started throwing insults one after the other.

"Jeff, stop!" Nick said, standing between the two as they continued to argue.

Kurt watched with a frown, shaking his head once Mercedes stepped in as well, trying to help Nick push the two away from each other. "I need some air," he said quietly before walking out.

The sound of yelling and something shattering against his bedroom wall followed him down the stairs and out the back door. Once he stepped on to the patio he took in a deep breath before leaning forward and bending down to rest his forehead on the banister that surrounded the concrete slab of the patio.

"Kurt?"

Kurt didn't move when Blaine called out to him. He didn't even react when he felt the same warm hand that had grabbed his wrist earlier lay against his back. In fact, he would be lying if he said it didn't feel comforting.

"Are you alright?" Blaine whispered, watching Kurt's back as it moved with his breathing.

"No."

"You're overwhelmed," Blaine said, smiling slightly when a soft laugh escaped Kurt's lips.

"What was your first clue?" Kurt asked, finally standing up straight again to look at Blaine. The sight of the dragon's eyes calmed him slightly, though he didn't know why. "How am I supposed to ask them, Blaine?"

"I'm assuming you are speaking of Santana and Rachel?" Blaine asked, closing his eyes as the wind picked up, carrying Kurt's scent even closer to him.

"I can't just sit back and wait. I need to know what happened to her, why she did what she did to me, and why…" he paused, biting his lower lip as he tried to think of a way to explain it without sounding too dramatic. "Why she made it to where I couldn't even know who I was, Blaine."

Blaine watched the expressions cross Kurt's pale face and shook his head. "Are you sure you want to delve into it so soon?" he asked, shaking his head as he looked out to the freshly mowed lawn of the backyard. "Kurt, there are things, horrible things that I've heard of. I can't even imagine if some were actually true. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can't be protected from everything, Blaine," Kurt said quickly, looking away from the dragon and turning towards the backyard once again. "I feel like I've lived in this bubble all my life, like I've never been allowed to know what was really going on," he whispered. "Now that I actually have the chance to figure something out, I don't know how to do it."

"Courage."

Kurt glanced towards Blaine again with a raised brow. "What?"

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down McKinley's hallway, his head buzzing with questions, not only about his mother but about the dragons and even himself. Oddly enough, he hadn't had the chance to get Santana or Rachel alone to ask them anything, and he was beginning to think that perhaps it wasn't plain coincidence. If Pavarotti and even the three dragons had been alerted to the spell upon him breaking, then they would have known as well, right?<p>

With a sigh he stopped beside his locker, reaching up and quickly spinning in his combination of the little wheel on his lock. Maybe it was best he hadn't been able to ask yet anyway, he still had no idea what to ask or how to even bring it up, even though he had been running through different scenarios in his head all morning.

_"Courage."_

Kurt paused, Blaine's voice loud and clear in his thoughts. He shook his head before finally pulling his locker door open. Blaine didn't understand how hard all of this was for him. How hard it would be to approach two lying backstabbers. How could he even begin to know what that was like? He pulled one of his books from its place and a paper fell to the ground. With a sigh he bent down to pick it up, another thing Blaine said yesterday crossing his mind.

_"As long as you stand up to the fear that keeps you from doing what you want, you'll always get what you want in the end as long as you try hard enough for it."_

Kurt stood back up and grabbed another book for a different class before shutting his locker door and snapping the lock back in place. Blaine had sounded so serious about having 'courage' yesterday. Maybe the dragon did know a thing or two about what he would have to go through. But wasn't he this all powerful dragon that could basically do what he wanted when he wanted?

Kurt froze in the hallway, ignoring the other students that bumped and pushed him in their haste to get across campus. He realized then, hand tightening on his shoulder bag strap, that he knew nothing about the dragons. Nothing at all, in fact. So who was he to judge what they have been through or what advice they gave? Didn't he hate people who automatically judged? Yet here he was, doing the very same thing.

_"If you really want to know what Rachel and Santana can tell you, don't be hesitant to approach them. I- We know you are capable of anything, you just need the courage to do so."_

Kurt smiled, a warm feeling pooling in his belly once more. He sighed, thinking he really ought to figure out where the heck that was coming from when his shoulder was suddenly shoved towards the lockers. He felt the side of his face hit the hard cold metal and held in a grunt of pain as he turned his head to the side, watching as the back of Karofsky's bright red letterman jacket continued down the hallway.

Slowly, he pushed himself away from the lockers, blinking back the moisture in his eyes as his head continued to throb. He stared around at the other kids in the hallway. A few were watching him with wide eyes, but the majority had just laughed and gone about their business as if nothing had happened. As if it didn't matter that his skull could had been cracked, or that the right side of his face would probably have a nice bruise tomorrow.

_"People say everyone is different in their own way, but I don't believe that. Most beings are too scared to take a stand, to show the world who they really are. Hardly anyone has broken free of this average mold, the few that actually do are viewed as freaks or worse. Kurt, that's not you, though, you are so strong. You always have been. Even though I've only known you for a few days now doesn't mean I can't see the strength you have." _

Kurt frowned before quickly walking down the hallway the same direction Karofsky had gone, not even bothering to look back. Blaine had confused him the day before when he had told him his feelings on things that were so deep. He was right, though, in what he said about people. Being the only out student in the school had its disadvantages. MANY disadvantages. But he had never regretted showing other people who he was, or what he thought despite the many dumpster tosses and locker crushing. Looking at the faces that he passed, he suddenly felt a twinge of pity for them. Were people really that afraid to show what they really were to others, like Blaine had said? Is that why there were cliques of people who all looked and sounded the same? He had always thought that maybe some of them were scared to be different, but was everyone who pretended to be just like another person around scared to be what they wanted?

"_Kurt, that's not you."_

"Hey!" Kurt called out, picking up his pace so he could catch up with the taller boy. Blaine was right; it wasn't him if he just stood around and let David Karofsky keep pushing him around like a sack of potatoes without saying something. Once he caught up to the taller jock in the locker room, he stopped just inside the door. "I am talking to you!"

"The girls' locker room is next door," Karofsky grunted, digging around in his locker and trying to ignore the other teen.

Kurt took a breath before stepping forward, not noticing the door closing behind him as he did so. "What is your problem?" he asked loudly, walking even closer to the bulkier male.

"Excuse me?" Karofsky snapped, finally moving from his locker and across the room to throw his shoes on the short bench in the middle of the floor.

"What are you so afraid of?" Kurt asked, clenching his fists at his side as he tried to control his temper. He could just feel something building inside him that probably wouldn't bode well for the locker room if it was released. He had already busted his sink because he couldn't control what his so called 'magic' did. Karofsky stepped closer to him, something unreadable crossing his face.

"Besides you sneaking in here to take a peek at my junk?"

Kurt's small amount of control was starting to slip as his anger grew. "You're not even my type!" he shouted, eyes narrowing when the other frowned.

"That right?" the jock taunted, stepping _even _closer to Kurt.

"Why would you even think for one second that I would be remotely interested in someone like you?" Kurt said, ignoring the knocking behind him.

"Kurt!" a muffled voice shouted.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Kurt registered the voice as being Pavarotti's, but he continued to ignore whoever it might be as Karofsky stepped even closer to him.

"Don't push me, Hummel." Karofsky said through clenched teeth, raising his fist in a threatening manner.

Kurt stared into the other's face, heartbeat pounding in his ears as he summoned up what nerve he actually had left to continue talking. "You going to hit me?" he asked. "Do it."

"Don't push me!" Karofsky repeated, slamming his locker door shut behind him, leaning closer to Kurt's face.

"Hit me, because it can't change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" Kurt shouted, hands still clenched at his side while the locker doors on either side of the room began to rattle violently.

"Kurt, unlock the door! Hurry!" Someone, Kurt was still guessing Pavarotti, moaned. "You're about to lose it!"

"Get out of my face!" Karofsky screamed, face tense and fists balled.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy, afraid of how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt yelled, his finger pointing directly at the others face. Suddenly hands grabbed his face and pulled him forward, fast. He froze, feeling rough, chapped lips against his own and managed to let out a startled noise. All the lockers doors stopped and all of the energy that had been building up inside his chest suddenly dimmed, like a light had been shut off.

Karofsky finally pulled away from him with a slight pant, leaving Kurt still standing in shock with a confused look across his face. He finally snapped back to reality when the taller boy leaned in once again, and quickly pushed him away. They stared at one another for another second before the door was finally kicked open, a pissed off familiar standing in the doorway.

"We have REALLY got to get your powers under control, I don't know how you kept me out, but y- " Pavarotti stopped talking once he saw the look on Kurt's face. "Kurt?" he asked quietly, glaring as Karofsky shoved past him quickly. He had felt the drastic shift in Kurt's energy, but he had only thought that maybe he was calming down from overreacting about something like younger Sorcerers and Sorceresses did.

Kurt ignored the shorter blond, covering his lips with his hand as he stared down at the floor. What had just happened? When Pavarotti touched his shoulder he quickly shoved him away, not wanting to be touched by anyone.

"Kurt?" Pavarotti asked worriedly, bright blue green eyes wide and scared, mirroring Kurt's own emotions. Something banging against the ground caught both of their attention as Jeff stumbled in the room, Nick hot on his heels.

"What happened, we felt your anger, then nothing," Nick said, quickly walking up to Kurt, surprised when the Sorcerer stepped away from him so fast.'

"Hey, flea bag," Jeff growled, looking at Pavarotti when Kurt stepped away from him as well. 'What the hell happened?"

Pavarotti glared at the taller dragon before glancing in the doorway where Blaine emerged, eyes glowing faintly as he looked over Kurt. "Kurt," he said gently, walking towards the unmoving Sorcerer slowly. He reached out, frowning when Kurt wouldn't let him touch him. "What happened?' he asked gently, actually managing to place a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt looked at Blaine's face, shrugging the other's hand off before pushing past all of them. "I have to go."

"Kurt!" Jeff called out, growling when Nick and Blaine's hands grabbed his arms to prevent him from following. "Are you two insane?"

"Following him will only make him angry," Nick said calmly. "He wasn't harmed."

Blaine turned his attention to the quiet familiar. "What happened?" he demanded, his growl vibrating off the metal lockers.

Pavarotti glanced at the dragon, shaking his head sadly. "Something bad."

* * *

><p>"So, this is where our grandson, Prince of Starlen, lives?" Markus asked as he looked over the basic two-story home. "Odd…I would think Elizabeth wouldhave left her son with more-"<p>

"Marcus, you promised," a woman said softly, gently hugging the king's arm to her chest and resting her head against his shoulder.

"I know, Lillian, but- " Markus said, sighing when a pair lips pressed against the back of his neck.

"He knows no better, Mark," a deep male voice said.

"Insulting where he lives is not the best first impression," another male voice, though lighter, answered.

"I suppose you are right," Markus said, sighing afterwards, wrapping his arm around Lillian's waist. "Shall we introduce ourselves, then?" he asked, staring at the simple, white painted door.

"Shouldn't we wait for Pavarotti to answer before we attempt?" one of the males asked.

"I agree," the other said quietly.

"Well, I'm with Markus, the sooner I get to see my grandbaby, the better," Lillian said, glaring at the two dragons. "Don't you want to see your grandchild?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Of course we do," the taller dragon said quickly.

"If he's anything like his mother, he won't appreciate us just barging in."

Markus shook his head. "I can't wait any longer. He belongs with us by law; it's time for us to collect him."

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

_"Kurt…you have to tell us what happened."_

_ "Nothing happened, okay?" Kurt said for what felt like the hundredth time. He was currently sitting in the backseat of the bright red Ferrari as Jeff drove them home from school. He was running his fingers through Pavarotti's fur, unaware that all three dragons were still angry with the familiar for not telling them what had happened either._

_ "Look, Kurt." Blaine said, turning in his seat slightly when the car rolled to a stop at a red light. "It's obviously still bothering you, let us help you."_

_ "He's right, Kurt." Nick said, slowly reaching over to place his hand over Kurt's, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips when Kurt didn't push it away._

_ "It's sort of our job you know…to listen…and help you…we can still feel how upset you are." Jeff said, making the car roll forward once again when the light had turned green. "I know it's hard…but trust us…just a little."_

_ Kurt looked up from his fur covered lap to glance at all three of them. Jeff, thankfully was looking at the road but he had a worried look across his expressive face. Blaine was holding the blonds hand, still glancing back at him every few seconds and Nick was watching him silently, his face neutral and closed off. _

_ Kurt found it odd that all three could be so different from one another, but yet be so close at the same time. He sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them again he decided that maybe he could…talk about it with them. He was so tired of having to go through these kind of things alone, and who was he to deny three people who seemed so intent on helping? He opened his mouth, quickly shutting it when Jeff pulled on to his street. An unfamiliar car was parked in the front, a strange looking man standing outside his front door._

"_What on earth…?"_

"_Damn it!" Jeff snapped, pulling in behind the silver colored car. "I thought they weren't supposed to be here until the end of the week." He said, putting his car in park before turning the key in the ignition._

"_Apparently they decided to come earlier…which really isn't surprising." Nick said quietly, glancing at Kurt worriedly._

"_Or someone lied." Blaine growled, glaring at Pavarotti who's ears were laying against his skull as a soft growl left his chest._

"_Wait…my grandparents…are here…now?" Kurt asked, staring at the man beside the door with wide eyes. He had heard something about them being here soon…but he had pushed it from his mind the moment he had heard it, like he had a lot of other things._

_What else could go wrong today?_

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_**(This may not even be half of the questions you guys have asked, but I did my best in going through my e-mails. Please understand I'm not ignoring any of the ones that aren't listed, I just couldn't find them. If you notice your question has not been answered don't hesitate in sending it again.)**_

_From Lady Snowstrom_

**I like the update order...does that mean you'll complete **_**Of Magic and Dragon Scales**_** before updating **_**New blood**_**?: **No, it means that the next chapter of the next fic was coming up afterwords. I'm not sure if I'll be using the update list from now one though.

_From cynthiacyvon:_

**Is Kurt's mother evil or just plain crazy?: **You'll have to wait and see! :)

_From Akinohana_

**Is Kurt more important than the dragons?:** In a sense yes. Dragons live for their Sorcerer, not for the other dragons in the bond. You've got to remember it's uncommon for a person to have two, let alone three dragons. Yes they still love each other, but Kurt will always remain the top priority.

_From CanAnyoneHearMe_

**I also want to know if Santana is one of Kurt's mages why is she so mean at times?: **You'll find this out pretty soon. Like within the next few chapters.

_From Vesper212:_

**Will there be a plot?:** Yes, I know everything keeps floating around and turning from one thing to the next but there is one.

_From living-an-illusion_

**How does the hierarchy of (for lack of a better word) kurt's possy work?:** Well I can't release this info just yet but I will say the Dragons are VERY high up on that scale.

_From Amyk89_

**Since Kurt is half human will he be different from other Sorcerers? Like with aging or power and such?:** I was waiting for someone to ask about this, and I'm sorry but I can't really answer it at the moment. Though if you are worried Kurt will just grow old and die, then don't because that's not how it works.

_From KeepBreathing3_

**What would happen if a dragon was the one that died? Would all three (or however many there are) die or would it just be that one? If it is just the one, how would the other dragons cope with the loss? And how would the Sorcerer cope with it?:** Only that Dragon would die, the other dragons within the bond aren't tied to each other the way they are to their Sorcerer or Socercess. Each Sorcerer or Sorceress react differently and soon you'll be able to see this in action.

_From meg_

**Is Kurt's mom is really as crazy and shellfish as your making her seem?: **You'll just have to wait and see. ;)

_From dusty999_

**Is this story complete or are you going to add more to it? And will there be a sequel?: **I'm still adding to it yes and more than likely there will be a sequel.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment after such a long wait. Poor Kurt…the things he has to go through. I wonder what his grandparents are REALLY like. Hm. : )

Hey guys! I know, long time no see. I really wish there was a way to show how...well how sorry I really am. Since I could come up with nothing that even came close to actually expressing how horrible I feel I decided to just explain what was going on.

As some of you know I have recently (February) been hired on to my first job. It was hard at first considering I had never worked before. When I was finally getting used to that my laptop decided it was going to freak out. I was very lucky I didn't lose everything I have ever worked on. Through the months….it just got worse. It would let me open any word docs, even when I tried three different programs. The only thing I could use was note pad….and that was just awful. The stupid thing wouldn't even let me get on tumblr much. If I tried to it would freeze up and or automatically shut down on me…which was frustrating. I couldn't even connect to messenger to talk to my amazing beta. Basically all I could with it was use it as a paperweight.

I finally got a new computer though and it's amazing! If you haven't seen me I'm back on tumblr now, and now I can finally work on my fics like I normally would. Thank you all so much who have stuck out the long wait. Your patience is amazing.

Anyways, love you all, oh and be sure to bow down to my friend, **ittlebitz** who has taken the time to edit and beta all of my fics that I've posted. If you haven't read her amazing fics, you are really missing out...seriously she is so talented it's scary.

I know this update wasn't in the order it was supposed to be but I had to get this out of my head. Oddly enough it's the fic that's more persistent. As to what will be updated next… I don't know but be watching and expect it soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N): **Some notes at the end, not many though. Hi! :)

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:** M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

**Special Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own the lyrics to _I believe_ by Christina Perri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>__ "So, this is where our grandson, Prince of Starlen, lives?" Markus asked as he looked over the basic two-story home. "Odd…I would think Elizabeth would have left her son with more-"_

_"Marcus, you promised," a woman said softly, gently hugging the king's arm to her chest and resting her head against his shoulder._

_"I know, Lillian, but- " Markus said, sighing when a pair lips pressed against the back of his neck._

_"He knows no better, Mark," a deep male voice said._

_"Insulting where he lives is not the best first impression," another male voice, though lighter, answered._

_"I suppose you are right," Markus said glancing towards Demetri, the taller dragon and then Aries that stood on his other side. He sighed afterwards, wrapping his arm around Lillian's waist. "Shall we introduce ourselves, then?" he asked, staring at the simple white painted door._

_"Shouldn't we wait for Pavarotti to answer before we attempt?" Demetri asked._

_"I agree," Aries said quietly._

_"Well, I'm with Markus, the sooner I get to see my grandbaby the better," Lillian said, glaring at the two dragons. "Don't you want to see your grandchild?" she asked with a raised brow._

_"Of course we do," the taller dragon said quickly._

_"If he's anything like his mother, he won't appreciate us just barging in." Aries reminded them._

_Markus shook his head. "I can't wait any longer. He belongs with us by law; it's time for us to collect him."_

* * *

><p><strong>Of Magic and Dragon Scales<strong>

_Betrayal, Stolen Kisses, & New Family (Part 3)_

"Please be careful, your Highness." a young man said quietly as he stood in front of the garage door of the Hummel-Hudson household.

"I will be fine, Trent." Marcus said, ignoring the guard's concern with a wave of his free hand. "Burt Hummel is only human."

Lillian stayed at his side as he continued to walk up the concrete path to the front door, his arm still wrapped firmly around her waist. His other dragons followed behind quietly, taking in their surroundings. "I hope Burt doesn't fight this." Lillian said quietly, reaching up to push her long blonde hair from her face.

"He won't have the chance to fight, love." the King stated confidently, glancing at his other two dragons before squeezing. Lillian's waist slightly. "No one can keep him from us now, not even his dragons."

Lillian shook her head slightly. "That's not what I meant." she said quickly before the King could speak again. "Obviously Kurt will be attached to his father. I don't want to cause a rift in their relationship," she paused for a moment when the four of them stopped in front of the door, "or cause Kurt to hate us for taking him away..."

One of the male dragons made a soft noise of disapproval. "Lillian, we may not have a choice. We may have to do something drastic if it comes down to it. I am not leaving Kurt here, and if Burt does not approve than he will be excluded from his son's life."

Lilian pulled away from the king, a sad look on her face when as she tilted her head to look into the sorcerer's bright multi-colored eyes. "This is not what our daughter would have wanted, Markus."

Demetri and Aries stepped forward quickly once they felt the King's anger bristle. One stood beside Markus while the shorter one stood beside Lillian, grabbing her hand to rub soothing circles into her soft skin.

"Elizabeth knew nothing about keeping her child safe." Markus snapped, turning his gaze to the simple white painted door once again. "We must make her decisions now, and we have to put Kurt's needs first. If Burt can't understand that, then he is unfit to be his father."

"Markus, he is only human!" Lillian said in a rushed tone, her free hand balling into a fist by her side. "How can you expect him or even Kurt to understand everything so easily?" she asked, her blue-green eyes staring at the side of Markus's face.

"Lillian, Burt is lucky I am even willing to give him a chance to still see his son again considering he never told us he was alive." Markus paused, glancing towards Lillian from the corner of his eye before continuing. "As for expecting them to understand right off the bat, I don't. However, once they have each had time to come to terms and understand what is going on, then I will decide whether or not Burt will be able to continue being in Kurt's life."

Lillian was quiet as she continued to stare at Markus. A frown was still on her face as she reached up with her free hand to knock on the door they had been arguing in front of for the past few minutes. "I hope you know what you are doing, because I have no idea how you can come up with such things and expect them to work like you plan them to."

Markus opened his mouth to argue but stopped once he heard movement from behind the other side of the door. He knew he and Lillian were not done talking, just by the tone of her voice .

_"…Coming_!"

Aries' head tilted at the muffled female voice coming from inside the house. "A woman lives with them?"

Demetri sighed softly, his chin resting upon the king's shoulder as his eyes focused on the door. "Perhaps they have a maid." he suggested, voice quiet as the sound of footsteps grew closer to the door.

"Maybe they aren't as bad off as we-"

"Hush now." Lillian interrupted quickly, cutting off Aries once the door handle began to rattle.

Markus' brow rose once the door finally swung open to reveal a short, brunette woman with dark bags beneath her eyes. No uniform or respectful tilt of the head, just a disheveled looking human that looked like she would fall over if a light breeze flitted by.

"Hello?" she asked, looking at each of them, her tired eyes steadily growing wary. After a pause she spoke again. "Can I help you with something?"

"We are looking for a man named Burt Hummel, and his son Kurt. Are they in?" Markus asked, his voice gentle. He had scared humans before with only his voice and he really didn't want to deal with a hysterical female at the moment.

"No, it's Friday." the woman said, watching them all even more closely now.

"Oh." Markus said, brow furrowing slightly as he tried to think of why the day would have anything to do with why they weren't home.

"Burt must be at work, yes?" Lillian asked quietly, smiling slightly when the woman only nodded in response, a confused look etched on her face now.

"Right," Markus said, having forgot that most humans had work many hours of the day. "Then where would Kurt be?"

"School." the woman said, looking back and forth between Markus and Lillian now.

"Burt allowed our grandson to attend public school?" Markus growled beneath his breath, anger evident in the dark tone of his voice. "With nothing but humans at that?"

"Markus, calm down." Lillian said softly, reaching up to place her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but I just finished a graveyard shift at the hospital," the woman began, clearly uncomfortable with how angry Markus seemed to be. "Is there a message I can pass along to Burt and Kurt?"

"Yes, there is in fact."

* * *

><p>Kurt's hands were still shaking by his next class. He was sitting in the back, which was something he normally didn't do considering he loved his French honors class. The teacher was actually tolerable and didn't hate him unlike most of McKinley's staff. He knew it was probably because he was the only one who seemed like he was gaining anything from her lessons. The rest of the class consisted of people who had decided to give up halfway through the year, or jocks that slept through most of it and cheated off the few people who actually tried to understand.<p>

The lesson was relatively boring, something he would normally hate. Today, he couldn't have been more grateful for such a dull assignment. All he had to do was translate a small paragraph, then he was done. It was nothing that involved too much thinking or interaction, which in a way was also worse. Without something to distract him... he would be able to think. After what happened only a few minutes before he didn't think he could handle it. So after he had finished the assigned paragraph, in less than ten minutes no less, he decided to go ahead and translate the rest of the article.

His writing was suffering from his shaking hand, but at the moment he didn't care enough to restart like he normally would have. He was trying to concentrate on the text in his book but it kept blurring in front of him. He was thankful none of the dragons had this class with him, but he was pretty sure he had seen a familiar looking yellow bird sitting on the windowsill of the classroom's window. He still had the worried expressions of the dragons' faces in his mind, along with Karofsky's anger. That made him feel even worse.

The main thing that was flitting around his head besides French slang and Dragons was '_why_?' Why had Karofsky kissed him when he was the person who had always shown his 'hate' and had easily taunted him for being _wrong. _

Kurt had hated the jock all this time now, only to find that he was different than he had thought. Dave Karofsky wasn't the typical person who just thought Kurt was wrong or disgusting, he was actually like Kurt _himself_, and the very thought made Kurt's stomach turn uncomfortably.

The taller teen was still in his opinion a complete ass, and it wasn't like he had forgiven him, how could he when he had done something so horrible? The thing was though, that no matter how wrong it may have been for him to do that to Kurt, it was still sad.

Really, really sad. The look he remembered on Dave's face when the teen had pulled back was something close to awe and sickeningly enough _want_. Kurt shook his head when a feeling of pity began to settle across his mind. Part of him actually understood why Dave acted the way he did around him, but the other half of him disagreed at the same time.

It wasn't fair of Dave to treat him the way he had the last three years, but then again it wasn't exactly easy coming out to a town of people who weren't very accepting of something that was different from themselves.

_"Is something wrong?" _his teacher's voice, speaking in French of course, cut through the silence, causing Kurt to jump. He smiled tiredly at her before reaching up to rub his fingers against his temples

_"Just a headache, it hasn't been a great day so far." _He answered as truthfully as he could, looking back towards his textbook when she had nodded in response and walked off. He hadn't expected much from her, she was a simple woman, even if she was the only teacher besides Mr. Scheuster that seemed to care slightly.

Thinking of Mr. Scheuster made him realize that he had Glee that afternoon, with the three dragons that he had basically run away from earlier. Also, he still needed to talk to Santana and Rachel. Another flash of Karofsky's face flew across his mind before he could stop it, causing him to dig his fingernails into the top of his desk.

Then again, did he really have the nerve to even approach the two girls with what had just happened? He sighed, placing his elbows on the desk and hiding his flushed face between his hands. His shoulders slumped as he tried to breathe evenly. Did anyone else have to deal with this kind of thing, or was it just him?

He tapped on the floor softly with the toe of his shoe, knowing more than likely that he really was the only one since his luck never really was that kind to him. Was he insane for actually beginning to go along with it? Would someone else have done better if they were given the same circumstances?

What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>Blaine's thumb drummed uneasily against the top of his desk. The teachers' voice was really starting to get on his nerves because it seemed like it just kept droning on without any end in sight. He wanted the bell to ring for lunch because then he could ask Kurt what had happened...why had he been so upset?<p>

The sorcerer had run off without telling them anything, looking so distraught and panicky. When he had tried to corner Pavarotti in the hallway the familiar had managed to dodge his questions, the same panicked emotion reflected from Kurt's eyes just seconds before now within Pavarotti's. The pencil in his hand broke in half at that thought, splinters flying to the floor and on to the desk next to him. The girl who sat there glanced up quickly, looking at him through her dark colored bangs. When he turned his gaze in her direction she quickly looked away with a flushed face, pink painted fingernails tapping against the top of her notebook.

He managed to hold back a growl of agitation. Humans were everywhere in this place, barely a Mage or Elementalist anywhere. He had come across a few in the school, but most of them had formed cliques with the popular humans. Another snarl threatened to spill forth from his mouth as he remembered seeing them, gossiping behind one another's back, or belittling the other humans around them for their own selfish amusement.

Dragons were by no means the perfect creature, but they at least had a bit more respect for their own race. If the younger humans acted like this he couldn't imagine what the older generation did in their normal everyday lives, though Kurt's father had been a nice shock. The older man seemed to have the biggest heart he had ever seen in a human before, openly showing that he cared deeply for his son, and even his step-son. Perhaps it was what Elizabeth had seen within the man.

A soft sigh left his lips at the thought of the deceased Sorceress. He and the other two dragons had yet to figure out what had caused the princess to stray away from the safe haven that was Starlen. She had been acting strange for a few years before she had left, but no one had expected her to just gather up her dragons and leave so suddenly.

He was pulled from his own thoughts when whispers from a few seats behind him caught his attention because he heard someone say Nick's name. He continued to stare ahead, his thumbs finally stopping their soft tapping so he could concentrate on the hushed conversation behind him.

"Can you believe that new kid? The shorter one…I think his name is Nick." one of the girls whispered.

"Oh, yeah I know. He's such a dick." The other girl said, a chair creaking loudly afterwards. Managing to hold back an eye roll so the teacher in front of him wouldn't think it was for her, Blaine sat up straighter in his seat and leaned over the blank piece of paper he had in front of him on his desk. He picked up his pen and began to doodle as he continued to listen, his drawing starting to resemble a very horrible cartoon version of a cat being fried in a pit of fire.

"The only person he talks to is that gay kid," one of the girls said, her tone laced with disgust. "I mean, who talks to _him _of all people?"

"Yeah, I actually saw him talking to Finn before this class, though." The whispers stopped for a moment after the teacher had cleared her throat pointedly in their direction. It wasn't long before the girls were back at it though, giving Blaine something else to listen to other than the dull lecture about algebraic equations thankfully.

"Oh really? Well maybe he isn't so bad after all." Another pause, someone's cough filling the class for a few moments. "Poor Finn, having to have the _fag_ as a stepbrother."

"Oh, I know. I feel so bad for him! I wonder how he actually does it."

Blaine glared down at the pen he was holding, holding back the urge to catch fire to the pair's hair. How could they be so awful to someone like Kurt? His Sorcerer seemed kind hearted, and Blaine himself had seen Kurt's concern about his father and even the Dragons. He highly doubted that Kurt had ever done anything to the two girls in the back, so how did they have the right to speak about him the way they were?

Were all humans this way? He was beginning to think so, with what he had observed in the two days he had been here. If they weren't bullying people - an image of the bruises along Kurt's back from the day before came to mind, causing Blaine to grit his teeth - then they were spreading rumors behind their 'friends'' backs. Honestly, it made him a little sick to his stomach.

No wonder Markus couldn't stand the creatures, and with the way Blaine had seen the few Magicians and Elementalists that the school actually had act, he was sure that these attitudes had transferred to them as well. 'What would the King say to that?' he wondered as he twirled the pen in his right hand between his fingers, trying to keep his anger in check. He doubted going into a fiery rage and making the two harpies behind him combust into flames would be accepted by Kurt, or the other two dragons at that.

Pressing his feet to the ground and rolling his shoulders only diverted a bit of pent of energy and anger, making the loud bell that signaled the end of class seem like a godsend. He stayed seated at his desk, waiting to see who exactly it was talking about his Sorcerer. When he saw red Cheerio uniforms walk out of the door with long haired ponytails swishing from side to side after them it didn't surprise him at all.

Taking a calming breath he eventually stood up, kicking his chair to the floor when the teacher finally walked out of the room. Damn humans with their stupidity and damn that sinking feeling he was getting when he thought of Kurt thinking this was actually normal for him to go through on his own!

* * *

><p>Kurt wished his French class could have lasted all day. It was quiet with no dragons, familiars or confused Jocks. No one expected him to talk and mainly he was just left alone to his own thoughts, so when the bell rang he felt his stomach drop. He took his time gathering his things, waiting for the hallway to become a little less noisy before finally walking out of the classroom after looking down both sides of the hallways in search of anyone that might approach him.<p>

Good no dragons, no familiars and no Karofsky thank god. His shoulders slumped slightly as he walked towards the cafeteria, knowing he would face a few of the people he really didn't want to see in there. He turned on his heel, walking towards the room of the Glee Club. He was pretty sure no one would be in there right now, and if there were someone in there at least it would be Karofsky.

He shuddered at that thought and his feet began to move faster towards the 'safe haven' of the choir room, not stopping until the door of the room was securely closed behind him. Looking at the closed door he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, allowing his shoulders to slump. God, when did things get so complicated?

He dropped his messenger bag onto the floor next to the piano, sitting down on the small bench in front of it. He thought he had had it bad before, but now it just seemed like things kept spiraling downwards with no chance of ever being able to climb back up again. If he would have known that this was going to happen, he would have never complained or wished his life would have been different.

With a sigh he shook his head, knowing it was a lie right after he had thought it. He couldn't help but like his dragons _slightly, _not wanting to admit that having them around made him feel like he actually had people that liked him for what he was.

Of course he knew his father, Carole and even Finn would love him always, but he never really felt like they understood him. Not saying that the dragons knew who he was entirely and that he knew them, but at least they knew and acted on _some _of things that made him who he was.

Idly he began to run his fingers across the smooth keys of the piano, the keys sounding throughout the room when he pressed down on a few. He began to press more keys, Karofsky's jumble of expressions that were shown on his face after he had pulled back resurfacing across his mind.

Had the jock really been holding all of that back all of this time? Was he confused and just acted on impulse, or was he actually more like Kurt in a way he never would have guessed. Two years of dumpster throwing and slushy facials wanted to make him feel otherwise, but that nagging little voice in the back of his head that ended up popping up at the most inconvenient times began to tell him to think about it differently.

What if all this time he was just trying to hide how he felt behind all the horrible things he had done to Kurt? Not that he was suddenly going to forgive him for everything, no way. He still hated the other teen, but he couldn't help but feel sad for him at the same time. He remembered trying to hide from his own father, even though after he had eventually came out his dad had admitted that he had known since he was three. It was still a horrible few years though, always dodging around questions and acting like he was someone else.

Pressing a few more keys down with a soft sigh he sat up straighter, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the choir room door was still closed before he began to play more notes, a song he had listened to recently coming to mind. He felt a small tingle upon his skin where he knew his mark was but he decided to ignore it, not thinking it was cause for alarm. Maybe it was normal, or maybe not. It didn't matter to him at the moment since he wasn't writhing on the floor in pain with it. He decided to leave it alone and just sing, letting go of most of his worries as his fingers glided across the piano keys.

* * *

><p>"Do you know where he could be?" Blaine asked Mercedes, standing beside one of the outside lunch tables with the other two dragons behind him.<p>

"No I haven't seen him lately." Mercedes said, tiling her head to the side slightly. "You actually lost him?" she asked, frowning when she heard a growl come from one of the dragons in the back.

"Not on purpose." Nick snapped, finally speaking up after a few moments of awkward silence. "His magic is still acting on its own, and since we haven't fully bonded yet we can't break through whatever barrier it's concocted to track him." He explained holding in a sigh of frustration when the dark skinned girl only shrugged her shoulders.

"He can't have gotten far, he doesn't have a car after all." She said, popping another tatter tot into her mouth. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere, he doesn't always eat lunch." She said, rolling her eyes when Jeff let out a snort of agitation. "Shouldn't you be at least able to track Pavarotti down now that he's gained another form?"

A familiar yellow bird tweeted loudly as it landed next to her lunch tray. "Ah I see." Mercedes said, her eyes narrowing when the bird stole one of her tots. "So his magic is even cloaking him from his own familiar, interesting."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Jeff asked, the hands at his sides balling up into fists.

"Because unlike you I believe that Kurt can somewhat take care of himself, I'm sure he's fine and just hanging out somewhere." She paused for a moment shaking her head when she noticed all of the dragons giving her disbelieving looks. "I know you three have all of these instincts screaming at you to protect what is yours, but trust me. I've seen that boy go through so much more and come out with his head held high. What's got your scales in a bunch anyways?"

"Earlier we felt a sudden rush of magic, and when we found him in the boy's locker room it looked like something else had happened other than a simple overreaction to something." Blaine explained, throwing a glare towards Pavarotti.

"Feathers for brains here won't tell us what the hell happened either." Jeff growled, wishing he could just pluck the bird up and squish him in the palm of his hand.

"We've already checked the library and a few empty classrooms before we came to you but I guess we could-, "Nick stopped mid-sentence feeling the mark on his back tingle against his skin. He shivered, loving the feeling as it grew even warmer beneath his flesh. He glanced towards Blaine's back, noticing the relaxed shoulders and the slight glow of the mark coming through the Dragon's dark shirt.

"God, do you feel that?" Jeff whispered in awe, rolling his shoulders forward as the warmth began to move across the rest of his back.

"We've got to go." Blaine said breathlessly, inclining his head when Mercedes nodded in understanding. He watched as Pavarotti quickly flew off towards the side entrance of the school, running after him with the other two behind him.

"Does he even know he's summoning us?" Jeff asked as they continued to follow the small bird through the hallways of McKinley.

"More than likely not," Nick said, almost stopping in the middle of their run when he heard the beautiful voice he had heard first call out to him seventeen years ago.

_~I believe if I'd knew where I was going _

_I'd lose my way~_

Pavarotti stopped outside of the choir room, causing Nick to want to bang his head against the wall for not thinking to look here first. He watched as Blaine stood on the tips of his toes to peek inside of the small window of the door.

_~I believe that the words that he told you are not your grave~_

"He's there, and he's alone." He whispered, his voice sounding dazed as Kurt's voice continued to sing within his own ears.

_I know that we are not the weight of all our memories  
>I believe in the things that I am afraid to see~<em>

Slowly he turned the knob on the door as quietly as he could, using a silent spell to keep the hinges from squeaking out in protest. He let the other two walk in, along with Pavarotti flying in above their heads, to enter before he did. He closed the door softly, the spell still holding the loud squawk of protest from the door at bay.

_~Hold on, Hold on~_

All three dragons watched as Kurt continued to play the piano, his voice carrying throughout the room strongly. They hadn't known that Kurt knew how to play the piano, yet they had only known him for a few days so how could they? They did know that Kurt had this amazing voice, having heard it at his birth calling out to them. None of them expected to hear it so soon though, not like this.

Blaine glanced at the other two as Kurt continued to sing, eventually looking towards their sorcerer once again. He still couldn't believe how lucky they were, to have someone as amazing and beautiful as Kurt. He could still feel the warm tingle upon his skin, the Sorcerers voice causing it to continue to glow

_~I believe in the lost possibilities you can't see.  
>And I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be.<br>I know that your heart is still beating, beating darling.  
>I believe that you fell so you can land next to me.<em>

'_cause I've been where you are before,  
>And I have felt the pain of losing who you are,<br>And I have died so many times but I am still alive.~_

The three dragons silently moved closer towards the piano, enjoying the small piano break. They longed to sing along with Kurt, but they were scared of that beautiful voice and song stopping if they did.

Nick paid close attention to the lyrics, filing the information away for later investigation. After all every song is sung with a purpose, they would be idiots not to notice it.

_~I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday.  
>And I believe that your head is the only thing in your way.<br>I wish that you could see your scars turn into beauty.  
>I believe that today it's okay to be not okay.<em>

_Hold on, Hold on_

'_cause I've been where you are before,  
>And I have felt the pain of losing who you are,<br>And I have died so many times but I am still alive._

Kurt's head tilted and swayed as he continued to sing, his voice raising higher and higher on some lyrics, making the dragons shiver in slight pleasure as the Sorcerers voice grew more powerful with each note. Another small piano break began, the dragons moving even closer. They glanced at one another, knowing they just couldn't hold back any longer. The dragons just _had_ to sing with Kurt. It was instinct and it was their right with that voice belonging to them and no one else.

_~This is not the end of me,  
>This is the beginning.<em>

_This is not the end of me,  
>This is the beginning.<em>

_This is not the end of me,  
>This is the beginning.~<em>

The dragons jumped in, quietly singing behind the Sorcerer where he was seated. They repeated their chorus continually, surprised that Kurt didn't stop. It was like he was so into it that nothing could really pull him out of the song.

_**~hold on~**_

_~This is not the end of me,  
>This is the beginning.~<em>

_**~hold on~**_

_~This is not the end of me,  
>This is the beginning.~<em>

_**~hold on~**_

_~This is not the end of me,~_

_**~I am still alive~**_

_~This is the beginning.~_

_**~hold on~**_

_~This is not the end of me,~_

_**~I am still alive~**_

_~This is the beginning.~_

_**~hold on~**_

_~This is not the end of me,~_

_**~I am still alive~**_

Kurt sighed as he played the final notes, shoulders slumping. It was such a beautiful song, something he could relate to at the moment. He shook his head, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair.

He needed sleep, that was all he could conclude unless he was going insane. He could have sworn he heard the backup chorus singing as well, though in a deeper tone. It had made the song so much more alive though, which he appreciated. He grunted softly in annoyance as his hip continued the warm tingle it had from the beginning. He was going to have to ask about that and how to stop it. It wasn't that it hurt or even got on his nerves, it just seemed a little too comforting with how warm and constant it was.

A flash of yellow caught in the corner of his eye, brows rising when he realized who it was. "Pavarotti…how long have you been in here?" he asked, holding his hand out for the little bird to perch on the center of his palm. "I didn't see you fly in earlier." Kurt mumbled, slowly running his index finger down the bird's chest, its happy trill causing the corners of his mouth to pull up.

"He flew in a little bit ago."

Kurt jumped up, Pavarotti screeching in alarm as he almost tumbled over the piano bench. He could feel his heart race as he stared at the three dragons that had stood behind him, rather close actually for all of them to be holding out their hands in an effort to catch him before his face became acquainted with the floor.

"When-…h-how long have you been in here?" he stuttered, his breath slowly evening out as Pavarotti landed on his shoulder. He KNEW the other three hadn't been in the room earlier, but how could they have gotten in without him knowing. He was sure that the choir room door would have alerted him to anyone coming in with its worn out hinges.

"Just a little after you started," Jeff began, looking to the other two for help. "We were worried when we couldn't find you at lunch."

"You have an amazing voice, Kurt." Blaine said, still in awe. The other dragons glanced at him for a moment, knowing the younger dragon had broken from their own chorus earlier to sing something different in eagerness.

"Um, thanks?" Kurt said, not liking how Blaine was staring at him. "I didn't hear you come in..." he said, face finally flushing from embarrassment at being caught. He looked down to the floor, tensing when he felt someone's hand touch his arm. He looked up only to be sucked into bright green eyes that seemed like they were glowing.

"Why are you ashamed?" Nick asked his grip on the Sorcerers arm tightening a bit. "You have an amazing voice.

Kurt pulled his arm away before turning around to grab his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he walked past the three dragons staring at him. He didn't want to deal with them yet, he had enjoyed his alone time, well what he had thought was his alone time anyways.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine called out walking towards the teen, the strange look finally off his face and replaced with concern. "Please tell us what happened." He begged, gently grabbing Kurt's arm to turn him towards him. He tried to ignore the intense color of Kurt's eyes, but it was hard not to get caught up in the sea of light blue they shone.

"No." Kurt said, trying to pull his arm away only to get agitated when the dragon wouldn't let go. "Let go." He said, trying to stay calm.

"Blaine." Nick said quickly, thankful when the other dragon finally let go of the Sorcerers arm. A dejected look graced Blaine's face but he quickly hid it, emitting a quick growl of annoyance. "Don't." he whispered to the shorter dragon as he passed, pressing his hand to the back of his back before walking up to Kurt.

"Alright, I understand you don't want to talk about it and I know you aren't hurt, but are you okay?" he asked, watching the emotion play out behind Kurt's bright eyes.

Kurt was beginning to really like Nick. He seemed to be the most understanding and patient of the three dragons, something he appreciated. He smiled slightly at his question and nodded. "Yeah, I will be." He said, looking towards the other two. "Really, don't worry." He continued. "Can we please just get through the rest of the school day?" he asked, smiling sadly when all three nodded mutely. "I'll see you later." He said, readjusting the shoulder strap of his bag before walking out into the hall.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day had gone normally, though a bit awkward when he had to pass the dragons or Karofsky in the hallways. The dragons were easy enough to deal with, a little smile and a tilt of the head seemed to please them.<p>

Karofsky was a whole other story. The jock wouldn't even look in his direction and whenever his posy of other football players would call him names, of course when they thought the tall blond wasn't around or in earshot, he didn't even join in. Kurt found this just fine, in fact it made the day go by quickly and by the time he walking out of Glee club he was feeling slightly better.

"Kurt…you have to tell us what happened."

"Nothing happened okay?" Kurt said for what felt like the hundredth time. He was currently sitting in the backseat of the bright red Ferrari as Jeff drove them home from school. He was running his fingers through Pavarotti's fur, unaware that all three dragons were still angry with the familiar for not telling them what had happened either.

"Look, Kurt." Blaine said, turning in his seat slightly when the car rolled to a stop at a red light. "It's obviously still bothering you, let us help you."

"He's right, Kurt." Nick said, slowly reaching over to place his hand over Kurt's, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips when Kurt didn't push it away.

"It's sort of our job you know, to listen and help you. We can still feel how upset you are." Jeff said, making the car roll forward once again when the light had turned green. "I know it's hard but trust us, just a little."

Kurt looked up from his fur covered lap to glance at all three of them. Jeff, thankfully, was looking at the road but he had a worried look across his expressive face. Blaine was holding the blonds hand, still glancing back at him every few seconds and Nick was watching him silently, his face neutral and closed off.

Kurt found it odd that all three could be so different from one another, but yet be so close at the same time. He sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them again he decided that maybe he could talk about it with them. He was so tired of having to go through these kind of things alone, and who was he to deny three people who seemed so intent on helping? He opened his mouth, quickly shutting it when Jeff pulled on to his street. An unfamiliar car was parked in the front, a strange looking man standing outside his front door.

"What on earth…?"

"Damn it!" Jeff snapped, pulling in behind the silver colored car. "I thought they weren't supposed to be here until the end of the week." He said, putting his car in park before turning the key in the ignition.

"Apparently they decided to come earlier which really isn't surprising." Nick said quietly, glancing at Kurt worriedly.

"Or someone lied." Blaine growled, glaring at Pavarotti whose ears were lying flat against his skull as a soft growl left his furry chest.

"Wait, my grandparents are here, now?" Kurt asked alarmed, staring at the man beside the door with wide eyes. He had heard something about them being here soon but he had pushed it from his mind the moment he had heard it, like he had a lot of other things recently. What else could go wrong today?

"Unfortunately." Blaine sighed softly, stepping out of the car and pulling the seat forward so Nick and Kurt could climb out of the back seat. Kurt's foot caught at the edge of the seat, luckily Blaine was there to catch him before he could stumble forward. "Time for a bigger car I think." he said, smiling when Kurt gave a small grumble of 'thanks' for catching him.

"I agree." Nick said, grinning when Jeff gave his Ferrari a longing look. "You knew this would happen eventually." He said with a shrug.

"I know, but I guess I never really thought it would." Jeff said mournfully, running his fingers across the polished hood of the car.

Kurt stared ahead at the tall man that seemed to be staring back at him. "Are they really here?" he asked sadly, really not knowing if he could handle anymore today. "They couldn't had waited a few days, weeks…years even?" he asked in annoyance, walking towards his front door.

"Your grandfather is not a patient man." Blaine said with a shake of his head, following Kurt towards the door. He nodded at the guard when the guard turned his attention towards him. "Neither are the rest of your grandparents."

"The rest…?" Kurt asked slightly confused. Wouldn't there only be two grandparents, a grandmother and a grandfather?

"Lord Anderson, Sterling." The taller man at the door greeted with a deep voice, bowing his head respectfully towards them. "Duval." He continued when Nick came into view a second later. "His Majesty has been waiting for your return."

"Prince Kurt." The man said once Kurt had managed to push his way between the dragons who had somehow gotten in front of him during their walk, as if they were trying to hide him.

"What?" Kurt asked surprised, watching as the tall man quickly bent down to rest upon his knee. "Stop that." He said quickly when the man continued to bow his head towards the cement of the sidewalk. "Really, please stop." He said, holding in a sigh of relief when the man slowly stood up again. Thank god, that was embarrassing.

"As you wish, my Lord." The man answered, smirking at the bright red color that flushed Kurt's face.

"Can I just go in?" Kurt asked, flustered. He frowned when the guard finally moved his gaze from his own face to stare at Blaine, the dragon nodding as if they had communicated telepathically. That was frustrating, not that he wanted to talk to the man, but it would have been nice to be included in the apparent loop.

"The father is within the residence as well." The man said, an odd look crossing his face. Was that disgust?

Kurt glared at him slightly before huffing and walking towards the door, not giving the man a second look when he stepped to the side to let him pass. Kurt grabbed the door handle and jumped as something that felt like static electricity jumped across his hand towards his wrist. "What the heck?" he said, mainly to himself as he pulled his hand in front of his face for a moment to examine it. Nothing seemed different so he just shrugged it off as a shock before reaching for the handle again, not seeing the glance shared by the three dragons before they waked in.

* * *

><p>"How long do you think this is going to last?" Carole whispered to the taller woman standing beside her.<p>

"Who knows?" Lillian said, shaking her head slightly as she continued to watch Markus and Burt stare at one another, each giving what she assumed was their most menacing look. She had to give Burt credit for not buckling by now, Markus could look downright evil when he wanted to and right now she was thankful she wasn't sitting in front of the King at the moment.

"He's too stubborn." Aries said softly beside them, watching the King and human stare at one another as well. They had been at it for a few hours at least, leaving the three dragons to their own musings.

"Let's hope our grandson didn't inherit that from him at least." Demetri said, glancing towards the other two dragons and Carole before walking towards the mantle to look at the family photos once again. He smiled coming across a picture of their Elizabeth and a young boy he could only imagine being Kurt with the familiar bright blue eyes sitting on a porch swing together and smiling towards the camera.

Carole sighed, shaking her head once again. She had already attempted to get Burt to stop glaring but she had had no success the many times she had tried. She hoped they wouldn't get into a shouting match like they had when they had first laid eyes on each other. It ended up with the two male dragons holding the other man back while she had held Burt back. The woman, or Lillian as she had introduced herself as, had only stood back and watched with a blank look.

Suddenly the door handle to the front door began to rattle, causing all heads to turn towards it, even Burt and Markus. The handle stopped moving for a moment but soon enough the door swung open, revealing Kurt as he walked in first, eyes wide as he took in the other four in the living room.

"Dad?" Kurt asked hesitantly, accidentally backing up against one of his dragons when the woman seemed to have launched herself forward.

"Kurt!" Lillian said, quickly walking towards her grandson, tears building up in the corners of her eyes. She quickly stopped herself when he stepped away from her, ignoring the pang of hurt she felt in her heart before looking over him.

He was tall, no doubt growing day by day. She knew he would be even taller by the time he had finally finished aging. Slender and fair skinned just like his mother had been, with dark chestnut hair he must have inherited from his father's side. She wouldn't know though since the middle aged man was bald, and she had only seen him once before when he was young enough to have hair. Even then it had been covered in one those baseball caps he seemed to be attached to.

She almost lost her tears when she looked into his panicked eyes, noticing how bright and exactly what color they were. She slowly turned her head towards Markus who had found his way beside her, looking at Kurt through the same colored eyes he and his daughter had had. "He's beautiful." She whispered to him, biting her lip for a moment. She had seen a few pictures of Kurt around the house but he had been much younger in most of them, making the teen before her stand out beautifully.

"Of course, what else would you expect; he's from our gene-pool." Markus retorted, blinking back his own emotion as he looked over his grandson. Aries and Demetri remained speechless as they too stared, watching as the teen fidgeted underneath their gaze.

"Kurt." Burt said, walking towards his son. "Look buddy, this is not how I planned this going." He began quickly, frowning when Kurt wouldn't stop staring at the four unfamiliar people in front of him.

Kurt couldn't stop staring at the woman considering she looked almost identical to the mother he had lost years ago. If her eyes hadn't been the darker shade of blue they were he would have sworn he was seeing her ghost. Everything else matched including the long curly blond hair, the light skin and slight freckles across the bridge of her nose. Even her height and stance matched his mother perfectly.

He felt his heart clench before he was finally able to tear his gaze from her to move to the other three. The man next to her was taller and had slightly muscled shoulders with short black hair that was thick and styled in that messy look that seemed to be popular lately. He looked just as young as the woman, maybe around his twenties but nothing more than that. His skin was slightly tanned and the rest of his body was very fit. Kurt had noticed the color of his eyes as well but it just caused him to look back at the woman who resembled his mother, his heart aching once again.

Kurt quickly looked away from her again to look at another male, this one taller than the one standing beside his mother's twin. He too had dark hair but his seemed even thicker, it being cut shorter on the sides and fuller on top with choppy layers. He was more muscled than the other he had been looking at, almost too much in his opinion but he sort of had a happy balance. He kind of reminded Kurt of a bouncer you might see outside of a club or something. He had a tattoo that began from behind his ear that seemed to be some sort of Celtic design, spreading out towards his shoulder where the rest of the design hid beneath the simple button down shirt he was wearing. The dark colored tattoo and his bright eyes stood out from the pale skin he had, making Kurt think the man was noticed wherever he went.

A flash of bright blond hair caught his attention and Kurt realized it was the final person in the room. This man was shorter than the other three, about the same height as Nick he realized. The man was smiling at him, and if Kurt wasn't in such a state of shock he was sure he would have smiled back with how contagious it seemed. He was thin, his hair sort of a messy wavy mop on top of his head which gave him an adorable sort of look. His eyes were large and brown and made him seem even friendlier. He too seemed to have the same tattoo that started from behind his ear, once again disappearing underneath the long sleeved hoodie he was wearing.

"Kurt."

Kurt's head snapped towards the man beside the woman he refused to look at when he spoke, the voice a bit deeper than he had expected it to be. Was he his grandfather? He did have the same colored eyes, he wasn't even going to rule the woman out as his grandmother, not with the way she looked.

With the dazed look still plastered across his grandson's face, Markus began to speak. "Kurt, I'm Markus." He began gesturing towards Lillian briefly with his hand. "This is Lillian." He continued noticing the way Kurt refused to look her way. "Demetri." He said holding his hand out in front of the taller male beside him, following Kurt's gaze to the taller dragon beside him. "Last but not least, Aries." He said gesturing to the blond dragon on the other side of Lillian.

"…Hi?" Kurt finally said, thankful to have names for the new faces. "Dad, what's going on?" he asked, finally looking towards his father.

"We are you're grandparents." Markus announced, cutting off Burt when he began to speak. "We're here to take you home."

Kurt's eyes, if possible, grew even wider in surprise. "But I am home." He said, staring into Markus's eyes.

"You're not taking my son away from me!" Burt bellowed out, quickly coming to stand in front of Kurt, between Markus and his dragons.

"He's taking me?!" Kurt asked, alarmed. It really was too much for him to handle in one day after all. "I don't want to go with you!" Kurt shouted over his father's shoulder, Blaine's warm hand gently squeezing his shoulder.

Burt gave the King a determined look. "You can't take him if he doesn't want to go." He said, almost stepping back when Markus gave him a dark look that caused a chill to run down his spine.

Kurt began to panic when he heard growling bouncing off the walls of the house, his grandfather glaring at his father with a scary look on his face. Kurt glanced at Lillian, noticing that she was whispering into Markus's ear quickly. Her hand was pressing against the middle of his chest as if to hold him back. Kurt seriously doubted that the smaller woman would have any power to do so, but eventually the King's shoulders began to relax and his face slowly began to change back into what it had been before.

"We need to talk to Kurt." Markus said, staring Burt down once again. "Regardless I have the right to take him if I so wish and nothing will stop me from taking my grandson from this filthy town full of nothing but worthless humans!"

Was this really happening, how could this be fair? First he had to deal with the whole Karofsky thing, which by the way he still wasn't over, and then his dragons had to walk in on him singing. Now some crazy psycho was going to take him away from his dad?

This day really had gotten worse even when he thought it couldn't have. The hand on his shoulder felt like the only thing that was keeping him upright. If it weren't for one of his dragons standing behind him he wasn't sure if he wouldn't have already ran out the door by now.

Oh another thing, since when had he started calling the three dragons _his_?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Hey guys! I know the last few chapters have had MAJOR mistakes in them, I'm working on fixing that. So just know that I know...heh. Also, I lost all the questions you may have sent me. I love questions so if you want to ask, ask away!

As usual this was late...but hey, it happens. I know New Blood was said to be updated last time but this one was easier for me to write this time around. I think _**New Blood**_ will be next though, just have patience with me!

Can you believe all of these reviews?! Thank you so much for reading and sticking around, it really is amazing. Hope you enjoy the chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N):** Hi everyone, first of all **thank you so much for all of the reviews and continued support!** Even though I haven't updated OMADS in so long I still get numerous PM's about its progress. Each review I get touches me and pushes me to do my best on the next chapter. I know it may seem like I abandon you guys but I don't, life gets in the way.

With that said **_Of Magic and Dragon Scales_** is in major need of editing. Not to worry, it won't change the story line or anything like that. I just noticed numerous spelling, grammar, and plot-related issues the past few days I have been reading over it. I'm in serious need of a Beta who can put up with me, but I'm scared I won't be able to find one. Wish me luck.

ANYWAYS, the whole point of this rambling is that I'm asking for you guys to have patience with me. If by some chance anyone re-reads other chapters before this one and notices something that doesn't seem right please know that it's not done intentionally.

Enough rambling now, I really hope some of you are still around! I hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully it was worth the wait! :)

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:** M/M, Language, Multiple Partners, Violence. AU!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

**Special Disclaimer at the end.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_ _"We need to talk to Kurt." Markus said, staring Burt down once again. "Regardless I have the right to take him if I so wish and nothing will stop me from taking my grandson from this filthy town full of nothing but worthless humans!"_

_Was this really happening, how could this be fair? First he had to deal with the whole Karofsky thing, which by the way he still wasn't over, and then his dragons had to walk in on him singing. Now some crazy psycho was going to take him away from his dad?_

_This day really had gotten worse even when he thought it couldn't have. The hand on his shoulder felt like the only thing that was keeping him upright. If it weren't for one of his dragons standing behind him he wasn't sure if he wouldn't have already ran out the door by now._

_Oh another thing, since when had he started calling the three dragons __**his**__?_

**Of Magic and Dragon Scales**

_Breaking Point_

All the eyes in the room were trained on Kurt, making the Sorcerer fidget slightly in his seat and continue his staring match with the floor. After another shouting match between his father and Markus he had somehow found himself sitting on the worn recliner that was normally in front of the T.V. Once everyone had finally calmed down Jeff had pulled the chair into the center of the living room, making him sit. Apparently he looked like he was about to pass out or something because both Blaine and Nick refused to leave his side until he had sat.

Speaking of dragons, all three of them had been silent ever since they had entered the house earlier. Usually Jeff had some sort of ridiculous retort to make, but even he seemed to be taking whatever was happening seriously. Kurt glanced at the dragon in question for a brief second, the frown replacing the normal lopsided grin making the Sorcerer yearn for his normal Jeff.

Nick was his normal quiet self, his eyes not only on Kurt but his other two dragons as well. It was like he thought the other two would suddenly attack. Blaine had actually stayed standing behind his chair, much to Kurt's disdain. The curly headed dragon was still staring down at him, watching him closely.

"It's not fancy or anything, but it's all we have." Carole announced as she walked into the room, a tray in her hands with a teapot and cups. She quickly made her way across the floor, quietly setting it down on top of the side table next to Burt's seat.

"It's fine." Lillian said, giving the shorter woman a smile. "Thank you." she said, gently patting the king's knee.

"Oh yes, thank you." Markus said, remembering that he had to make some effort to get along with at least one of the adults in Kurt's life. Burt was hopeless. He eyed the teacup he was handed suspiciously for a moment before placing it on the coffee table in front of him without taking a drink. Aries and Demetri politely declined, Lillian actually taking a sip from the cup she was handed.

"Kurt." Markus said after a few more moments of awkward silence. The Sorcerer's blue-eyed gaze finally leaving the floor to meet his own. "Before we begin, you have to understand that all of this was never supposed to happen." His grandson tilted his head slightly as he continued to stare back at him.

Kurt wasn't really sure how he was supposed to take that but he remained silent, fearing that if he started talking now he may never be able to stop. Sure he was overwhelmed with the whole situation but he couldn't help the burning curiosity starting to take over. He wanted to know what was happening more than anything, but he also wanted to know about his mother. He had been lied to about her for most of his life after all, wouldn't the best people to ask his so called grandparents?

Lillian glanced at Markus when the teen didn't respond, hoping the man would have a little more patience than he normally had for this occasion. From his neutral facial expression and steady gaze he seemed to be at least trying to pace himself. She placed her hand on top of his knee, smiling when the king's larger one covered hers a moment later.

"I'm sure by now you have gathered that you aren't exactly a normal Sorcerer, am I correct?" Markus began to speak again, continuing at the little nod he received in return. "In our kingdom you are known as the lost prince of Starlen."

Kurt's throat suddenly felt very dry as he tried to swallow, the word 'prince' making his finger nails dig into his knees. He had known for a few days that his grandparents were royalty, but for some reason he hadn't really connected that with himself. He took in a deep breath through his nose, glancing at his dad who was still glaring at the side of his grandfather's head. "Lost?" he finally found his voice again, brow raising slightly at the pained expression that flashed across Markus's face for a brief moment.

"Yes, unfortunately for reasons unknown…" Markus trailed off, giving Burt a dark look before looking back at Kurt once more. "We were never told that you had managed to escape your mother and her dragon's murderers."

Murderers…there was more than one? Kurt let his focus slip, his eyes catching a brief glimpse of Lillian. He felt his chest tighten and his eyes water as the few memories he had of his mother started to surface. "So you thought I had been dead all this time?" he finally asked, glancing away to quickly blink back a few tears and push his mother's face to the back of his mind.

"Yes. Every single spell we had casted on you at birth for your protection fell that day." Markus held in a sigh at the confused stare. "The type of incantation I had used for you and your mother allowed me to store a small amount of my own life source within you."

Kurt's head was whirling once again. What did he mean by that? He had never heard of anything like that before, but then again he had actually only seen a limited amount of sorcery in his life. Living in a town with only a handful of Elementalists and even fewer Magicians made it hard to really learn about any of it.

"The day I felt your mother's presence leave, yours followed somehow." Markus continued, watching Kurt's face carefully. The teen's face had so many expressions flitting across at it once that it was hard to tell if he was becoming upset or just trying to take everything in. "Kurt, by blood you have a right to the throne. Thankfully we are at least a few hundred years away from having to worry about that."

Kurt shook his head slightly. "Then I don't have to do anything, right?" Kurt asked the man, glancing at his dad who had finally broken his stare to pull his baseball cap off to run his hand across his bald head in exasperation. "If you don't need me for that long, why can't you just leave me alone?"

Markus felt his heart clench at those words. Did Kurt not understand how much he and his dragons wanted him home? He couldn't see how much they wanted to scoop him up in their arms and never let him leave their site again? Markus, Lillian, Demetri and Aries had been living every day in agony ever since his daughter and Kurt had been wrenched from their lives.

"Markus, he doesn't understand." Lillian said softly in Markus's ear. "You have to keep the fact that he was raised as a human in the front of your mind." She whispered, not wanting to upset Kurt or Burt for that matter. "Humans don't quite adore their family and young the way we do."

Markus sighed, Lillian's words helping his wounded heart slightly. She was right, how would Kurt know that once a Sorcerer or Sorceress was born that they immediately became the center of the universe to their families and dragons? Markus glanced at Burt, wondering yet again just how humans treated their own flesh and blood.

"That is not why we are here, Kurt." Markus said calmly. "You are our grandson and we have missed some of the most important years of your life." he looked to Burt once more, eyes narrowing. "Not in any way our own fault, of course." He then rolled his shoulders back and straightened his back before continuing. "You belong by our side, whether or not you want to believe it or not."

Kurt shook his head quickly, throwing his arms up helplessly. This man was crazy, how could he expect anyone to go along with this? "This isn't fair!" he snapped, slamming his fists against the arm chair a second later. "You can't walk in here and expect me to just start loving you, it doesn't work that way!" he shouted, quickly jumping to his feet. He couldn't take it any longer, what made them think they could just show up out of nowhere and tell him where he should be?

"Kurt." Blaine whispered once the picture frames on the walls began to rattle. "Try to stay ca-"

"Shut up!" Kurt bellowed, not concerned in the slightest when a nearby vase suddenly shattered. "That's all I've been hearing the past week! Kurt you don't understand, Kurt stay calm, Kurt do this, Kurt do that!" What had he done to deserve such a day? Karofsky came to mind, making his anger swell and confusion grow even more. Why did everyone just expect him to take whatever they threw at him and roll with it?

"Kurt, kiddo, you have to take a breather." Burt said, quickly standing up. He took a few steps towards his son but stopped short when Kurt sent him one of the darkest looks he had ever received in his life, it sending chills all the way down his spine.

"I can't take a breather, dad!" Kurt growled, quickly placing both hands on either side of his head as it began to throb. "Do you want to know why?" he muttered, glancing at Markus and his three dragons. "Because YOU lied to me!" he screamed, pointing an accusing finger towards his father. "All these years you never thought that not telling me anything may be doing more harm than good?!"

"Kurt!" Nick yelled, ducking when a potted plant flew towards him. It smashed against the wall behind him, falling to the floor.

"Shit." Jeff grunted as he managed to dodge a lamp. "Blaine, don't just stand there!" he yelled over the wind that had started to violently swirl around the living room, picking up pieces of furniture and other random objects in its wake including Pavarotti who was mewling pathetically as he soared through the air. Normally Jeff would have loved the sight of that but if Pavarotti was this helpless it meant that Kurt was blocking the familiar's help.

"How is his magic this advanced?" Aries called out, his brown eyes glowing as he threw up his hands. He moved them in a circular motion, pushing against Kurt's wind with his own, taking a step back when Kurt's power aggressively surged against his own.

"Genetics!" Demetri answered through an elated laugh, loving the chaos. "You forget Markus was like this at his age." His blue eyes began to glow as well, but they quickly dimmed once he realized how dangerous this was starting to become. This was more than just pent up magic, all of this was fueled by _emotion. _Which meant that if they tried to forcibly stop anything it could seriously damage Kurt's body.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his chest tightening even more, fueling the chaotic wind around him. Once Aries had stepped in he had felt something pushing against him and had finally realized what was going on, but he couldn't stop it! He cried out in frustration, whimpering when the chair that he had been sitting in just seconds before suddenly flew backwards to break through the plaster of a living room wall.

Suddenly something warm wrapped around him, making his eyes snap open. The feeling of a hand quickly pulling the top of his pants down his right hip. He screamed at the sudden shock that seemed to light every nerve in his body on fire, the same warm hand from before pressing against that stupid mark that had started all of this. "STOP!" he shouted, struggling against the arms that were holding him down and against someone's chest. "LET ME GO!"

"Kurt, focus on my voice!" Blaine pleaded, growling when Markus tried to approach them. "Don't, you are only going to stress him out more!" He barked, grunting when the force of Kurt's panicked magic caused the wooden floor beneath their feet to crack and splinter. "Please Kurt, you are going to hurt yourself or Carole and your dad." He tried, trying another tactic when that didn't seem to have any effect.

Blaine quickly spun Kurt around, staring into those terrified multi-colored eyes before pressing his hand against the exposed mark again. A surge of power washed over his body once more causing his eyesight to blur slightly. "Kurt, please." He begged, beginning to worry when the Sorcerer didn't seem to hear anything he was saying. He could try another idea, but if Kurt couldn't hear him now how would it work? Somewhere in the house he heard Carole scream and quickly concluded that he didn't have time to come up with another plan. He pulled Kurt to his chest again, gently pressing the back of Kurt's head down so that the teen's face rested against his shoulder.

"…_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold…"_

Blaine began to sing, his voice soft as his lips brushed against the shell of Kurt's ear. The Sorcerer slowly began to stop struggling against his hold, Blaine not having to use as much effort to keep his head down. Was it actually working?

"_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?"_

Blaine continued to sing, relieved when the windy vortex around them began to slow. He took another deep breath, Kurt's magic fighting against him taking a surprising amount of strength from him. A flash of blond caught his attention, Jeff appearing suddenly and pressing his hand in-between Kurt's shoulder blades. The taller dragon nodded towards Blaine before opening his own mouth, brown eyes glowing as he took over.

"…_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up…"_

The wind had now stopped completely, Kurt still shaking in Blaine's arms but he wasn't struggling against him any longer. He didn't know how this was working considering they hadn't even bonded completely yet, but wasn't about to question it. He was still trying to regain his breath when Nick walked up to them, stepping over the broken furniture pieces on his way. He walked up beside Jeff, placing his hand on Kurt's lower back before he took the lead.

"…_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting _

_To see what you find…"_

Markus, Lillian, Aries and Demetri watched the four of them in slight awe. Markus himself was surprised how effective the other three dragons were. Of course dragons were the closest thing to a Sorceress or Sorcerer, but normally they couldn't reach that level of intimacy until they had fully bonded. Yet here was his grandson, breaking that and many more perceptions. Exactly what kind of power did his grandson wield?

Lillian grabbed Markus's hand as she watched the four in the middle of the room interact. The beauty of it made her smile and rest her head against the king's shoulder. She felt Demetri's arm wrap around her waist and noticed Aries' hand against her back. Good, they noticed too. This moment, no matter how amazingly pure and heartwarming it was, was also a warning. If Kurt connected this strongly to his the dragons already, what would happen when they bonded fully? She knew one thing in that moment, she would never allow Kurt to walk down the same path her daughter had no matter how similar the patterns of their bonds were.

Burt was still holding Carole as he watched the dragons calm his son like he had never been able to before. Kurt seemed to have gone limp in their arms and he wasn't sure if what they were singing was some sort of wacky spell but at the moment he was thankful that his son seemed to be okay again. He smiled when Blaine tilted his head back slightly to sing once more, his voice a little louder now that the wind had died down completely.

"…'_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No I won't give up…"_

Kurt closed his eyes, his chest slowly unwinding as he continued to listen to his dragons sing to him. He could feel each of them pressing against him, their warmth comforting him further. He shivered slightly and slowly pressed his face into Blaine's neck to hide his face from the other people in the room, his face flushed in embarrassment. He reached out with both of his arms once Blaine's hold had finally loosened around his shoulders to grab the hems of Nick and Jeff's shirt, feeling a little more grounded. Their voices harmonized beautifully as all three began to sing the rest of the song.

"…_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make…_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use _

_The tools and the gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake…_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bed without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am…"_

Pavarotti appeared at Markus' feet, his furry ears twitching as the dragons continued to sing on. They were either oblivious to their audience or didn't care in the slightest. He mewed softly, still a little shell-shocked that Kurt had actually managed to push him away as well. If Blaine hadn't acted so quickly Kurt could have been seriously hurt if anyone tried to stop him.

"…_I wont give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up._

Blaine glanced at the other two before he took the lead once more, Nick and Jeff coming in behind with chorus. They didn't seem to mind at all as they continued to watch Kurt with adoring looks.

"…_Well I won't give up on us __**(no I'm not giving up)**_

_God knows I'm tough enough __**(I am tough, I am loved)**_

_We've got a lot to learn __**(We're alive, we are loved)**_

_God knows we're worth it __**(and we're worth it)**__…"_

"_..I wont give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up…"_

Blaine finished the song softly, pressing his nose into Kurt's hair before placing a hesitant kiss against the Sorcerer's temple. He felt Kurt's shoulders shake and frowned when he felt a few hot tears fall against his neck.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt croaked, still clinging to Jeff and Nick's shirts. "I didn't mean to, I couldn't control-"

"Shhh." Nick whispered from behind Kurt. "It's okay, deep breaths." he murmured gently, watching Kurt carefully. "We know you couldn't."

"Yeah…too bad the couch didn't get the memo though." Jeff said through a soft chuckle, feeling triumphant when Kurt actually released a breathy laugh in return.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do." Kurt whimpered, sniffling as he tried to stop his tears. He felt pathetic having a mental breakdown in the middle of his destroyed living-room. "How am I supposed to take this all at once without breaking?"

Blaine pressed more kisses to the side of Kurt's neck, thrilled that Kurt didn't push him away afterwards. He knew it wasn't the right situation to feel like they had made some sort of progress but he still felt like they had made a step in the right direction. "Let's get you upstairs, can you walk?" he asked, not even bothering to dismiss himself from the king. They needed to lick Kurt's mark to get the rest of the excess magic under control.

"Wait, what about all this mess?" Kurt hiccuped, reluctantly letting go of Nick and Jeff and pulling away from Blaine to look around.

"Go ahead bud, we'll get things straightened up down here." Burt called out, smiling towards his son when the teen looked his way.

Kurt smiled slightly, eyes widening once he noticed how wide eyed Carole looked. Her hair was still sticking up in every direction and he could tell she was shaking slightly as she clung to his father. "Oh Carole, I'm so sorry."

"I-I'm fine Kurt." Carole finally managed to say. "Go ahead, honey." She said, sending him a hesitant smile.

"I ruined everything though…" Kurt said, biting his bottom lip as he slowly looked around the wreckage. How could he cause such damage without even noticing?

"It's just the excuse I've been looking for." Carole replied quickly. "You know how I've been trying to get your dad to go with me to pottery barn to update that old, ratty furniture."

Kurt smiled, a few more tears spilling down his cheeks as the woman continued to chatter about matching love seats and curtains. He was thankful she could make light of the situation, but it still didn't quell the guilt building up. Especially when he saw his dad's T.V. on the floor, it's screen shattered into a million pieces.

"Kurt." Markus said, a little worried when Kurt snapped to attention so fast. He honestly expected the young Sorcerer to become upset again, but he only sniffed. "I think it's safe to say we will have to finish our conversation sometime tomorrow." He said, watching as Blaine and Nick rubbed the teen's back.

"We had no intention on upsetting you, Kurt." Lillian finally spoke up, untangling herself from the dragons and Markus to walk towards her grandson. She ignored the deep, rumbling growls that all three of Kurt's dragons began to display. "Kurt, it may seem out of place now, but we do love you. We have ever since you were born." She said softly, watching the mix of emotion play out on Kurt's flushed face. "Get some rest, my love."

Kurt's trip up the stairs afterwards was sort of a blur, his bed against his back before he knew it. He allowed the dragons to pull of his shoes and socks, pulling his own shirt off before they could. He glanced at the three of them, staring down at him with worried eyes. He sighed and patted the bed beside him, the dragons making record time as they jumped in beside him. He didn't even protest when all three of them began to lick the mark against his hip, Kurt noticing that the more they did the more his body seemed to relax.

Somehow with tangled limbs, gentle kisses and soft whispers he fell asleep still wondering just how four people managed to fit on his full sized mattress.

* * *

><p><strong>Special disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to Jason Mraz's song, <strong>_**I won't give up**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** Okay so it finally happened. Kurt freaked out! Next chapter will actually have a serious conversation between Kurt and his grandparents …Anyways hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
